Si Me Dejas
by Bell Cullen Hall
Summary: En sus años de universidad, Isabella Swan estuvo enamorada del novio de su hermana. Él finalmente terminó con ella y se fue sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, vuelve después de tres largos años. Ella ya no es la misma. Pero no lo dejará ir otra vez. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 _Hacía un frió de mierda en Kingston. A buena hora se le vino a ocurrir a ella mudarse a ese maldito lugar, en el fondo sabía que esa decisión había sido mayormente tomada por su familia. Ellos no querían estar lejos de ella, y ella como toda buena hija había decidido no defraudarlos. No es que Kingston estuviera tan cerca de Forks, pero ella muy bien pudo haber dejado el país sin mirar atrás._

 _Pues debía haberlo hecho, porque ese frió de mierda no se lo aguantaba ni Santa Claus._

 _¿Cómo haría ese viejo barrigón para volar tan campante por los cielos a esa época del año, y con semejante frió_

 _Ella no tenía ni idea, solo sabía que el frio de la vispera de navidad lo tenía pegado en los huesos._

 _Desde ya hacía unos tres años que no volvía a Forks para celebrar aquellas fechas. Desde que había encontrado trabajo en Kingston apenas y habia tenido tiempo para pensar en ese pueblo lluvioso y aburrido. Bueno, aquello era una verdad a medias, pero la otra mitad de esa verdad se negaba a recordarla._

 _Principalmente porque le recordaba lo débil y estúpida que había sido._

 _Y esa Isabella Swan estaba felizmente asesinada y enterrada, muchas gracias._

 _La mujer de ahora 26 años que ella veía todas las mañanas en su reflejo no era nada como la inocente joven de ojos chocolate que había sido al dejar Forks. Ahora era una mujer de negocios, con una mirada imperturbable y a veces fría como un témpano._

 _Sus colegas la miraban con curiosidad, nadie nunca había podido llegar a ella, a conocerla realmente._

 _Y nadie nunca podría, porque ella no lo permitiría. No otra vez._

 _-Señorita Swan, lamento informarle que su apartamento no será habitable hasta despues de las fiestas- Un amable señor, vestido con un uniforme naranja, la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con exasperación._

 _Maldita inundación y maldita navidad._

 _El Bloque de apartamentos en el cual se alojaba había sufrido una avería de tuberías masiva. ¿El resultado? Todas las pertenencias de su piso flotando campantemente a su alrededor._

 _La pintura, la madera, las sillas, los adornos. Todo estaba hecho un desastre y aunque pudiera secar todo, la humedad y la madera podrida podrían ser perjudiciales para su salud._

 _¿Solución?_

 _Ir a Forks a pasar las fiestas._

 _No es que ella hubiera querido de todos modos, pero había cometido el error de colocar a su madre en la lista de personas a las que se debía llamar si ocurría alguna emergencia. Y al no poder localizar a Isabella, debido a que se encontraba en una junta de trabajo, habían decidido llamar a su madre._

 _La misma que la había llamado histérica como ella sola y le había ordenado que fuera a Forks ese mismo día. Sin posibilidad de replica. Pasaría las fiestas rodeada de su familia y un techo caliente._

 _Genial._

 _Había solicitado sus vacaciones acumuladas con el único propósito de pasarlas en soledad. Disfrutando de una buena copa de vino en su apartamento y realizando cualquier actividad que la relajara._

 _No tenía intención de visitar a su exasperante madre, su amado padre y la puta de su hermana Rosalie._

 _No señor, no quería aquello._

 _Pero sin embargo, ahora se encontraba metiendo de mala gana una paleta con sus pertenencias menos mojadas en la parte trasera de su auto._

 _Para ese momento ya estaba estresada, sentía una punzada aguda en su coronilla. Jamas se sentía así, ni siquiera despues de una ardua jornada de trabajo._

 _Trabajar todo el día era sin duda mas gratificante que irse a ver la cara a Rosalie durante semanas._

 _Pero bueno, ya tendría 88.1 millas para lamentarse al respecto._

 _Claro, si la puta nieve la dejaba llegar a su destino._

* * *

 _Y la puta nieve la había dejado llevar a su infierno personal. Bueno, casi._

 _No sabía como era posible que tanta nieve se acumulara en un pueblo tan pequeño. El caso es que el camino hacia la casa de sus padres se le había hecho tortuoso. Había manejado incontables horas que no tenia intención de contar. Casi habían pasado dos días desde que había dejado su hogar. Lo menos que quería era una ducha, una cama tibia y algo de beber._

 _Con gran contenido de alcohol si era posible._

 _Pero no, la jodida nieve la había dejado atrapada a unos cuantos metros de la casa de sus padres. Y fuera de su auto una ventisca tenia lugar._

 _Genial, terminaría como un jodido muñeco de nieve._

 _Isabella no pudo evitar pegarle al manubrio de su auto con su propia frente, en señal de rendición._

 _Su apartamento inundado, incontables horas metidas dentro de su auto para llegar a Forks, la puta nieve que parecía burlarse de ella. ¿Es que algo más podía salir mal?_

 _Maldita nieve, maldita navidad._

 _Salió de su auto como pudo, estar enfundada en zapatos altos y una falda de tubo ejecutiva no es que la ayudaran mucho, pero aún así logro sacar su maleta y caminar rumbo a su casa._

 _Los dientes le castañeaban, y para ese momento su elegante moño se había desarmado parcialmente, todo debido a la brisa. La suave blusa de chifón color crema que traía no era una protección adecuada contra semejante clima tan despiadado._

 _Y aún así avanzó con paso decidido. Claro, hasta que pisó el asfalto congelado y se dio de culo contra la vida._

 _\- ¡Hijo de...!- Isabella soltó un grito de exasperación mientras veía como su falta de había rasgado por un lado debido a su abrupta caída. El frió del suelo le estaba congelando el trasero, tanto que no había sentido demasiado el impacto del golpe._

 _Ya estaba harta de esa situación. Se quitó los tacones aunque sus pies sufrieron las terribles consecuencias. y practicamente corrió hasta su casa, buscando algo de calor y tranquilidad._

 _Llegó a la calzada de la casa de sus padres sin sufrir algún otro daño, pero su aspecto era realmente lamentable. En ese momento no tenía ganas de fingir felicidad y dar abrazos. Decidió que primero subiría a su habitación vieja y luego saludaría._

 _Si señor._

 _-¡Isabella! ¡Querida hija!- había dicho su exagerada madre nada más al verla- ¡Mírate! Estas...- su sonrisa decayó un poco despues del efusivo abrazo que le dio. Ella solo rodó los ojos- Terrible...¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-_

 _Isabella hubiera preferido tener esa conversación en un lugar mas cálido y no en la entrada de su casa. Pero tuvo que contener paciencia, la cual ya estaba al límite._

 _-Verás madre...-_

 _-¡Olvídalo querida! Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde- Su madre la interrumpió, como siempre. Su mirada se volvió dudosa, sabiendo que lo que diría molestaría a su pequeña hija- Isabella, ya que estas muriendo de frió te llevaré a la habitación de invitados. Ahí podrás calen...-_

 _-¿Invitados? Si mal no recuerdo la ultima vez que estuve aquí tenia mi propia habitación, madre- Isabella dejó caer su maleta pesadamente en el suelo, mirando a su madre sin comprender._

 _-Sí querida, pero veras... Tenemos un invitado sorpresa. Y él...- Su madre se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo, pero ella no la dejó terminar._

 _Su paciencia tenia fecha de vencimiento._

 _Y ya había caducado._

 _-¡Pues me importa una mierda!- Gritó pasando por un lado de su madre, con la intención de que todos la escucharan. Y si el invitado que había osado a usurpar su habitación estaba presente pues jodida mierda, mucho mejor.- Mi departamento parece piscina recreativa, manejé una eternidad de horas hasta aquí. Me di de culo por esta puta nieve. ¡Así que me voy a mi maldito cuarto, joder!-_

 _Isabella pudo escuchar una amena charla tener lugar en el salón al cual segundos despues irrumpió. Un pesado silenció se apoderó del lugar al verla llegar. Sí, su estado era deplorable, pero su mirada llena de fuego era lo que los tenía pegados a su silla._

 _Nadie explotaba tan enérgicamente como Bella Swan._

 _Isabella miró a los presentes en la sala. Ahí estaba su querido padre con un colorido y horrible suéter de lana. Su hermana con su nuevo y flamante prometido Emmet y Ed... Edward. Edward Cullen._

 _Edward Cullen._

 _Mierda, Edward Cullen._

 _Isabella se quedó pegada al piso cuando lo vio ahí. Sentado como si nada en el sillón de SU casa. Con esa mirada tranquila de siempre y la seriedad adornando su rostro._

 _Maldito fuera._

 _-¿Y tu que mierda haces...?- Dio un pasó hacia él dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza cuando su madre la tomó del brazo. Su rostro mostraba una determinación que la enfureció._

 _-¡Isabella! Esas no son formas de tratar a los invitados. Te dije que ocuparas la habitación del fondo y no se hable más. No voy a discutir más al respecto jovencita- Ella pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la ira._

 _Él no solo pretendía perturbarla con su presencia, no. También se quedaría en SU casa y en SU habitacíon._

 _Para colmo, cuando estaba a punto de replicar, un chucho con un listón rojo en la cabeza salió de algún lugar de la sala y se prendió de su falda. El maldito perro no estuvo contento hasta que desgarró más el lado de su falta que ya estaba en precarias condiciones, todo para dejar el hilo de su tanga azul a la vista._

 _La situación no podía ser mas bochornosa. Su hermana Rosalie la miraba con horror, claro ella estaba con cada cabello en su lugar. Mientras Isabella era, nuevamente, un chiste a su lado._

 _No pudo soportarlo más._

 _-¡Váyanse a la mierda todos!- Gritó al tiempo que, en un acto de rabia, tomó el lado de su falda y terminó por desgarrarla, quedando en prendas menores frente a todos._

 _En ese momento le importaba un carajo. Le tiró los restos de su falta a Edward en la cara y se giró muy digna._

 _Al subir las escaleras lo ultimo que vieron de ella fue el contonear de sus cremosas nalgas._

 _Y a pesar de la advertencia se su madre se metió en su cuarto y cerró de un portazo._

 _Malditos todos._

* * *

 _Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes al ver el estallido de la menor de los Swan. Charlie parecía muy entretenido con las llamas de la chimenea, y Renee por su parte no dejaba de organizar el centro de la mesita de café nerviosamente._

 _Al final tuvo que ser Edward el sacrificado para apaciguar a la fiera. Al fin y al cabo por su culpa fue que Isabella había tenido esa reacción tan explosiva._

 _Aún con la falda desgarrada de Isabella entre sus dedos, Edward Cullen subió las escaleras con calma._

 _A sus treinta y dos años eran muy pocas las cosas que toleraba. Entre ellas, la mala conducta. Sobre todo la de una chiquilla tan traviesa como lo era Isabella._

 _Aunque tenía que admitir que de chiquilla ya ella no tenía nada._

 _Estuvo a punto de ir a la habitación del fondo cuando vió la luz de la habitación de Isabella encendida._

 _Sonrió tenuemente, claro que ella no haría caso._

 _Para ese momento Isabella ya se encontraba en el pequeño baño de la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Se había soltado el precario moño y quitado la camisa de chifón. Había dejado a la vista su conjunto de lencería color azul pálido._

 _Isabella dejó caer su cuerpo adelante suspirando y agarrándose del lavamanos. Su ira habia desaparecido y muchas otras emociones se arremolinaban en su interior._

 _No podía creer que él estubiera de nuevo en su vida. Pensó jamas verlo de nuevo despúes de que terminó su relación con su hermana Rosalie._

 _Porque sí._

 _Edward Cullen era el ex de su hermana._

 _Pero cual habia sido su sorpresa al enterarse de que ahora ella estaba comprometida con nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Edward. Al parecer algunas cosas quedaban en familia._

 _Durante sus épocas universitarias Isabella habia estado prendada del novio de su hermana. Él era unos cuantos años mayor que ambas, pero endemoniadamente irresitible._

 _Y obviamente la Isabella de, entonces, veintidos años no pudo ser inmune a sus encantos._

 _En sus años de universidad ella no hacía otra cosa que soñar con él, estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. El hombre de su hermana._

 _Maldita fuera Rosalie. Perra suertuda._

 _Edward la entendía como nadie, la cuidaba, pero tambien era severo. Esa era una de las cosas que a ella más le habian encantado._

 _Edward Cullen a sus veintinueve años tenía un semblante tan serio y tan calmado como un hombre entrado en años. Era comedido, ferreo y cuando debía reprenderla no dudaba en hacerlo._

 _Pero la pasión en sus ojos era indiscutible._

 _Pasión que disfrutaba la puta de su hermana todas las noches. Mientras ella no hacía más que yacer en su cama sola y celosa._

 _Al final de su última epoca en Forks, Las cosas entre su hermana y Edward no estaban nada bien. Isabella nunca supo que fue lo que ocurrió entre ambos._

 _Solo sabía que a Edward algo se le había apagado en los ojos cuando miraba a Rosalie, ya no era lo mismo. Ya no la amaba._

 _Entonces, ella habia tomado la desición de tenerlo para ella._

 _Un dia lo besó, y dios sabe como lo había disfrutado. Edward recibía sus besos. Aún recordaba como la tomaba del cuello y la pegaba a él. Recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua, fundiéndolos a ambos en una pasión como ninguna._

 _Pero luego él se separaba y la miraba con ojos impasibles, erméticos._

 _Besaba su frente y se iba. Eso era todo._

 _Ella se juró que él seria suyo._

 _Pero cuando se marchó al terminar su relación con Rosalie y no tuvo contemplación ante ella lo odió._

 _Lo odió como a nadie._

 _Y ahora él estaba de vuelta y como si nada, atormentándola._

 _Salió del baño al tiempo que Edward se sentaba tranquilamente en la cama. Sus miradas se encontraron, Chocolate y esmeralda._

 _-Isabella...-Su nombre en sus labios parecía casi una caricia y ella cerró los ojos. Sentía como la mirada de Edward la quemaba, observando su cuerpo y su piel al descubierto._

 _Él pensó que ella estaba hermosa y por un instante recordó a la pequeña Isabella. Claro que cuando ella abrió los ojos se sorprendió al no encontrarla._

 _Aquella mujer no era la Isabella que él había conocido._

 _Ella se había vuelto dura por su trabajo, ya no mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Y le dedicó a Edward una mirada brillante. Maliciosa._

 _Lo había decidio._

 _Había respetado su decisión al irse. Le había dolido, sí. Habia llorado, sí. Se habia vuelto dura, definitivamente sí._

 _Pero él había vuelto por su propia voluntad. Y ahora ella no estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir otra vez._

 _-¿Qué haces aqui, Edward?- exigió saber con una mirada penetrante, mientras caminaba hacía él con suma lentitud. Caminó hasta que se detuvo entre sus piernas y él tuvo que alzar su verde mirada para contemplarla._

 _Pudo ver como tragaba pesado._

 _-Como sabrás, Emmett y Rosalie se acaban de comprometer y...- Isabella dejó un dedo en sus labios, haciendo que los ojos verdes de él se agrandaran por la sorpresa._

 _-No juegues conmigo Edward...- Ella empujó su pecho suavemente, sentándose a horcajadas. Podía sentir el calor de sus piernas por sobre su ropa. Su pecho duro contra la suave piel de ella- Dime realmente que mierda estas haciendo aqui.-_

 _Él se inclinó sutilmente hacia atrás, tratando de escapar del toque de la castaña. Pero ella astutamente se acercaba cada vez más, dejándolo casi postrado en la cama._

 _-Isabella, detente- exigió él con voz áspera cuando lo tuvo acostado en la cama. Pero ella estaba bien sentada sobre él, mirándolo como si fuera su presa. No cedería tan facil._

 _-Eso mismo te dije yo, ¿Es que no te acuerdas?. Te dije que te detuvieras, pero no lo hiciste. Te fuiste- Su acusación se le clavó en el pecho con fuerza. La furía contenida dentro de esa pequeña mujer era peligrosa._

 _-Tenía que hacerlo, yo necesitaba...- Ella lo tomó de la mandíbula aún con una mano en su pecho para soportar su peso. Se acercó cuidadosamente a su rostro, sus sedosos cabellos le hacian cosquillas a Edward en el rostro._

 _-Eres un maldito, te odio- Susurró antes de apoderarse de sus labios._

 _Edward dejó escapar un gemido bajo al sentir el sabor de sus labios nuevamente, Isabella degustaba los suyos con fuerza. Le estaba monstrando lo mucho que lo odiaba con aquel beso tan fiero. Pero tambien le demostraba lo mucho que lo había extrañado._

 _No quiso responder al principio, tenerla practicamente desnuda sobre él era más de lo que podía soportar. Pero sin proponerselo ya se encontraba encontrando su lengua con la suya. Comenzando una placentera batalla._

 _Isabella gimió en sus labios suavemente antes de, inesperadamente, llevar una de sus manos entre las piernas de Edward y tomarlo entre sus manos._

 _Apretó con fuerza haciendo que gimiera de dolor._

 _-Isabella, joder- Murmuró él mirandola con fiereza y tomándola del cabello suavemente._

 _-No debiste volver Edward, no debiste- Susurró como si aquello hubiera sido una sentencia, aún sin soltarlo._

 _Edward dejó una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella, tratando de que por fin lo soltara, pero sus ojos se agrandaron y un jadeo brotó de sus labios cuando Isabella se sentó en sus manos unidas. Dejándolo sentir el calor de su centro sobre el dorso de su mano._

 _Maldita mujer._

 _-Isabella- Su nombre sonó como una advertencia, pero la sonría maliciosa que ella le dio lo sorprendió._

 _-No te atrevas a hablarme así...-Susurró bajando una vez mas hacia sus labios para morderlos.- Eres mío ahora-_

 _Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa al alejarse un poco y ver la mirada atónita de él._

 _-Te fuiste y lo acepté. Pero has vuelto, estas en mi casa. En mi cama. No te irás de nuevo- Murmuró mirándolo a los ojos con fuego en ellos._

 _Edward Cullen supo en ese momento que no podría irse._

 _-Eres mío. Y si me dejas...- Volvió a apretar su entrepierna sacándole un gemido- Me vas a conocer-_

* * *

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **¿Como están?**

 **Hoy al despertar tuve una iluminación y me levanté a escribir esto.**

 **Espero que les guste, les agradecería un comentario para saber si les ha gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Los invito a que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura.**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Bell Cullen Hall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _Conmigo no te hagas la mala, pequeña._**

 _Edward Cullen siempre había sido un hombre controlado. De hecho, su madre siempre había bromeado con la expresión de seriedad que desde temprana edad adornaba su pequeño rostro._

 _Y no es que eso lo hiciera una persona fría y despota, por supuesto que no. Pero siempre había tenido el don de controlar sus emociones por lo menos en frente de la gente._

 _Aquello había sido una característica curiosa mientras crecía. Sin embargo, desde que había comenzado a trabajar había sido una habilidad envidiable por muchos, en especial sus competidores._ _En lo negocios se debía ser lo más hermético posible, no dejando a la contra parte conocer del todo sus intenciones._

 _Si, en el trabajo la palabra "hermético" describía muy bien a Edward Cullen._

 _En realidad nunca había tenido que cambiar mucho su personalidad dentro y fuera de la oficina. Ninguna persona había logrado crisparle los nervios lo suficiente para sacarlo de la comodidad de su calma. Ni siquiera Rosalie, con la que había mantenido una relación mayormente sin altibajos. Claro está, hasta justo antes del final de la misma._

 _Ninguna persona jamás lo había descontrolado, solo aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba casi desnudar sobre él. La dulce Isabella._

 _Ella lo tenía en sus manos, literalmente._

 _Esa pequeña mujer lo miraba con victoria en los ojos. Si, ella creía que lo tenía dominado. Isabella tenía una actitud que él nunca había conocido y que no se creía en lo absoluto._ _Estaba casi seguro de que ella trataba de comportarse como una leona cuando en realidad era una dulce gatita._

 _Una dulce y excitante gatita._

 _Y por más que le encantara ese jueguito, nunca podría engañarla. No. Ella tenía que saber quien era el que mandaba en aquel momento y en todos._

 _Porque si algo era Edward Cullen era autoritario hasta la médula._

 _Edward había decidido aceptar la invitación de su hermano Emmet por pura cortesía. De por si resultaba bastante extraño que fuera de visita a la casa de los que alguna vez fueron sus propios suegros. Pensó que si de causalidad se encontraba Isabella presente la saludaría con cortesía y nada más. Después de todo a sus veintiséis años era muy seguro que ya tuviera su vida hecha. Por lo que sabía hace mucho que no volvía a Forks debido a su trabajo y eso a él le produjo algo de alivio._ _La verdad es que aún no estaba listo para verla._

 _Y la situación en la que se encontraba había confirmado su miedo, jamás en su vida hubiera estado preparado para aquello._

 _Pero ya que la pequeña Isabella quería jugar a ser el policía malo entonces él con gusto le enseñaría su propia placa condecorada. Porque entre los dos ya sabía quien era el que terminaría ganando._

 _Para desconcierto de Isabella una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de él, compitiendo con la suya propia en términos de malicia._

 _-Yo no soy un objeto, Isabella. No puedes proclamarme de tu propiedad así nada más.- Su tono fue autoritario y calmado, mientras volvía a mirarla con la tranquilidad de siempre. Casi le recordó cuando solía reprenderla por su impulsividad ya casi más de tres años atrás. La máscara estaba puesta otra vez._

 _Eso la molestó. Le molestó porque la situación ya no era la misma. Ella ya no era tan joven, ya no era tan sumisa. Y por supuesto que ya no era la segundona. Si Rosalie se atrevía a poner sus ojos en Edward nuevamente ya ella se encargaría de matarla._

 _Eso era un hecho._

 _-No me mires ni me hables así Edward, lo detesto. Deja de ser un frigido.-_

 _Él no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza y la sorpresa se escapó de detrás de su máscara. ¿Acaso había osado ella a decirle frigido a él? ¿cómo_ _se atrevía ?_

 _Isabella dudó un momento al ver la expresión de Edward después de aquel insulto. Sus ojos verdes mostraban algo que ella no pudo descifrar y eso la perturbó enormemente._

 _-¿Que te hace pensar que yo soy tal cosa, Isabella? - Su mandíbula se apretó visiblemente con su ego masculino herido. Ninguna mujer, jamás, le había dicho tal cosa. En la cama no tenía contenedor y eso lo sabía perfectamente._

 _Pero ella por otro lado no tenía ni idea, aún._

 _-Estoy en ropa interior agarrándole la polla y me miras como si nada, maldita sea. No me digas que la edad te ha vuelto impotente. Bien dicen que los treinta son el principio del fin - Una sonrisa de burla comenzó a formarse en el rostro de ella al decir tal cosa. Con obvias intenciones de molestarlo ._

 _Pues lo había logrado._

 _Nadie le decía Edward Cullen que era impotente, y menos ella._

 _-Te exigo que me respestes, Isabella. Que no se te olvide quien manda aquí.-_

 _Los ojos de Isabella se encendieron de ira. ¿Quien manda aquí? Pues ella por supuesto. ¿Que se creía él? ¿Que podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera? Pues no, ella lo había reclamado como suyo. Eso era verdad, pero bajo sus propias condiciones. Tiempo atrás habría dudado ante tal osadía, pero lo que sentía por Edward iba más allá de cualquier pensamiento racional._

 _Y si ella no supiera que él sentía algo parecido jamás lo habría hecho. Pero eso él no lo sabía, aún._

 _La cabeza de Isabella estaba hecha un lío tratando de contener todos aquellos pensamientos de enojo. Estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta del rápido movimiento de la mano de Edward. La mano en la que hace un segundo estaba sentada, la misma mano que ahora se había girado debajo de ella, la misma dueña de los dedos que ahora inesperadamente la acariciaban._

 _Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa mientras su cuerpo se estremecía suavemente. ¿De verdad él se había atrevido a tocarla tan íntimamente?_

 _-¿Q-que estás...?- soltó un pequeño chillido cuando Edward se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentado en la cama aún con la mano entre sus suaves muslos. Tuvo que poner su otra mano en la espalda baja de ella, de otro modo se habría caído de espaldas al suelo._

 _-¿No te gusta que te toque?- Su aliento caliente sobre el cuello de ella, mientras la acariciaba nuevamente sobre la fina tela de encaje. Isabella dejó escapar esta vez un gemido y se removió nerviosa en su regazo. Edward sin embargo no la dejó escapar._

 _-Deténte, Edward. No me toques así - Haciendo todo lo contrario, él abrió sus propias piernas causando que los muslos de ella se abrieran un poco más, dejándola más expuesta para él._

 _-Tú me has tocado así, Isabella. Me tomaste sin importarte nada. Es lo justo, preciosa- mordió la suave carne de su lóbulo segundos antes de hacer a un lado la indefensa tela y tocar su parte más íntima y delicada._

 _Isabella gimió de sorpresa mezclada con placer y llevo ambas de sus manos a los hombros de Edward, al sentir como la torturaba con movimientos suaves pero ejerciendo la presión adecuada para descontrolarla._

 _Infinidad de veces imaginó aquel momento, ser tocada por Edward era lo que más había deseado cuando aún era el novio de su hermana. Pero jamás pensó sentirse así por una simple caricia de su parte. Podía sentir como se excitaba rápidamente queriendo más de él. Mucho más._

 _Esta vez fue Edward quien la besó, metiéndole la lengua en la boca sin contemplaciones. Isabella se perdió en las sensaciones que le provocaban sus dedos y sus labios. Y muy a su pesar pasó de tratar de resistirse a entregarse al momento sin reparos. Era algo maravilloso._

 _Los que se encontraban abajo seguro que jamás se habrían imaginado una escena tal. La menor de las Swan gimiendo de placer por las caricias del mayor de los Cullen. Si, seguramente algo impensable._

 _-¿Te gusta? Se que sí- gruñó Edward con voz ronca mientras bajaba sus labios al cuello de ella. Isabella se estremeció al sentir la aspereza de su barba incipiente sobre su blanca piel - Espero que te quede claro que yo mando aquí- dictaminó mientras succionaba su suave piel, ella gimió en el mismo momento en el que él introdujo un dedo en su interior._

 _Edward se sentía extasiado , era increíble cómo podía sentir tanto placer sólo tocando a Isabella y disfrutando de sus reacciones. Isabella mordió su propio labio con fuerza, tratando de no ser muy ruidosa. Trató de resisitir las oleadas de placer cuanto pudo, no queriendo mostrar en realidad la magnitud del placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Se sentía totalmente sensible y expuesta a él pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al cielo. No quería que alguien la escuchara y la interrumpiera mientras estaba a punto de llegar a su..._

 _Mientras estaba a punto de llegar a nada._

 _Edward, en un rápido movimiento se giró y la dejó tendida en la cama, justo antes de que pudiera llegar y disfrutar de un muy placentero orgasmo. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes y aún confundidos por el placer antes experimentado, su pecho y cuello estaban colorados y su cabello algo desordenado._

 _Estaba exquisita._

 _Pero eso no detuvo a Edward para tomarla de los muslos, girarla boca abajo y darle una sonora nalgada en su nalga izq_ _uierda._

 _-Conmigo no te hagas la mala, pequeña. Realmente no te queda-_

 _Sin más se incorporó, rodeó la cama y se fue. No sin antes recordarle que seguramente ya estaría la cena._

* * *

 _Edward tuvo que quedarse unos segundos al pie de la escalera para controlar sus emociones. Tuvo que admitir que le tomó más de lo esperado recuperar su semblante tranquilo. Y es que Isabella lo había enloquecido, era verdad._

 _Apenas y podía creer lo que había hecho, dejarla así había sido todo menos caballeroso y se lamentaba. Pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentía de aquello, había disfrutado de su suave piel y lo había complacido escuchar aquellos gemidos provocados solo por él. Desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía esa vitalidad característica de sus años de juventud. Se sentía poderoso por haberla tenido entre sus brazos._

 _Sin embargo Edward no estaba seguro de si aquello era correcto, Isabella Swan era una fruta prohibida para el. Era muy joven, mucho más que él, y eso era algo que lo tenía intranquilo._

 _Si, definitivamente por mas que lo deseara lo suyo nunca podría ser. Ella aún tenía que vivir cosas y era mejor que estuviera con alguien de su edad. Manejar la empresa familiar absorbía su tiempo demasiado, no podría cuidar de una flor tan fresca como Isabella adecuadamente. Estaba decidido, jamás volvería a tocarla, aunque sus manos escocían por hacerlo de nuevo._

 _-Edward, querido. ¿Todo bien?- La madre de Isabella lo sacó de sus pensamientos con aquel comentario. Él se dirigió nuevamente al sofá con paso tranquilo y se acomodó como si nada._

 _-Así es, señora Swan. Espero que Isabella haya recapacitado.-_

 _Si, realmente esperaba que hubiera entrado en razón y desistiera en llamarlo como "suyo". Que lo odiara por ser un desconsiderado era lo mejor._

 _Pero no pudo estar más equivocado. Isabella ahora más que nunca lo quería para ella. Para bien o para mal._ _Se encontraba aún recostada en la cama, mirando al techo con las manos fuertemente apretadas._ _¿Es que era posible tanta ignominia? ¿Como podían pasarle tantos fiascos en un lapso de tiempo tan corto?_

 _Estaba desplazada y sin hogar momentáneamente, teniendo que compartir el techo con su madre la histérica y su hermana la creída. Edward le había robado su habitación y la había frustrado sexualmente._

 _Si, solo faltaba que Santa Claus le dejara carbón bajo el árbol._

 _De mala gana se levantó y se dispuso a tomar una ducha caliente lo más rápido que pudo. Comenzaba a tener hambre y si no comía algo lo antes posible su humor empeoraría. Claro, si aquello era posible._

 _Unos cuantos minutos después ya se encontraba en la habitación del fondo. Sus paredes eran de un color blanco que no brindaba nada de calidez al lugar. Y la cama era horriblemente dura. Bufó, vaya navidades serían aquellas._

 _Por suerte alguien había dejado su maleta sobre la triste cama y rápidamente se dispuso a buscar algo que ponerse. Estaba tentada a colocarse una hermosa blusa de tirantes color champaña cuando al mirarse en el espejo dejó escapar un grito._

 _Un visible y fresco chupeton se encontraba adornando la pálida piel de su cuello._

 _¡Maldito, Edward! La había marcado intencionalmente._

 _Ese hombre del demonio se las pagaría._

 _De mala gana se enfundó en unos vaqueros y una blusa manga larga con cuello color rojo. Terminó el conjunto con unas sandalias negras._

 _Rápidamente arregló su cabello y se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios, consciente de que por lo menos debía dar buen aspecto ahora que no parecía salida de una película apocalíptica._

 _Con un suspiro fuerte abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras._

 _-¡Debiste haberlo visto, mamá! Emmet nadó todo el camino hacia la orilla solo para llegar hasta mi. Se arrodilló y me pidió matrimonio frente a todos. ¡Es el mejor!- Una Rosalie muy orgullosa exhibia unas cuántas fotos de su último viaje con su prometido._

 _La expresión de su cara le dio a Isabella dolor de cabeza._

 _Era la misma maldita cara que puso cuando les anunció que había pescado al egresado_ _más sexy y adinerado de su universidad. Osease, Edward._

 _Esa perra tenía un radar para los buenos partidos._

 _\- ¡Isabella, mi cielo! Mírate, ya pareces gente. Ahora si, ven a saludarnos como se debe jovencita-_

 _Cinco miradas curiosas se posaron abruptamente en ella. Si no estuviera acostumbrada ya a estar frente a grupos de personas sin duda se habría sonrojado. Justo como años atrás. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia su madre, quien tenía los brazos abiertos y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Isabella se sintió estrujada una vez correspondió el abrazo- ¡Mi dulce niña! Hace tiempo no volvías a casa. Te has olvidado de tus padres-_

 _Su desconsuelo teatral era realmente gracioso._

 _-Tengo obligaciones mamá, lo sabes- respondió Isabella un tanto incómoda al terminar el abrazo- Te recuerdo que soy una adulta con cuentas que pagar-_

 _-Eso no es excusa Isabella. Yo he visitado a nuestros padres en todas las festividades. Deberías tener más consideración con ellos.-_

 _Y ahí estaba Rosalie. Ella no era capaz ni de fingir amabilidad, ni un saludo apropiado le había dirigido. Siempre con esa constumbe de tratar de aleccionar a Isabella, como si ella fuera perfecta._

 _Aunque bueno, físicamente lo era. De eso no había duda._

 _Si había que elegir entre una rubia despampanante y una morena sin gracia era muy obvio quien saldría ganando._

 _Quien siempre seguia ganando, en realidad._

 _-Tienes toda la razón Rosalie, no tengo corazón. Pero debes entenderme, no es culpa mía. Hay algo sumamente desgastante que hacen los adultos de hoy en día y que toma gran parte de su tiempo. Y no es follar, como podrías pensar querida hermana, es trabajar-_

 _El rostro de Rosalie se tiñó de un rojo fuerte mientras la miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el enojo. Y no ayudaba en nada la carcajada que había soltado su flamante prometido. Para nadie era un secreto que Rosalie nunca había ejercido su profesión. Pasó de ser mantenida por su padre a ser mantenida por su futuro esposo. Ella lo miró con indignación dándole un manotazo al hombro._

 _-¡Vamos, Rosie! No te ponga así. A parte de un buen culo tu hermana también tiene buen humor- Emmet siguió con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro aun cuando Rosalie comenzó a susurrarte cosas de forma amenazante, enfrascándose en una pelea privada._

 _El Jefe Swan carraspeó tras su bigote al escuchar la alusión al trasero de su pequeña hija._

 _-Vamos Bells, ¿Es que no vas a saludar a tu viejo?- Edward pudo ver como los ojos de Isabella se suavizaban al escuchar al señor Swan y como inmediatamente se lanzaba a sus brazos. Seguidamente padre e hija se acomodaron en el sofá aún abrazados. Ni una palabra vino después de eso y no lo necesitaron. Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras pero con un solo gesto podía demostrarle cuanto la quería._

 _Eso complació a Edward. Al menos algo de la vieja Isabella seguía intacto._

 _-¡Mira lo que encontré cariño, tu viejo suéter navideño!- Isabella gimió cuando vio aparecer a su madre por la puerta con el viejo suéter grueso y tejido a mano que siempre se había puesto en esas fechas._

 _Era horrible._

 _-Mamá- Sonó casi como una adolescente afligida.- Me niego a ponerme eso. Siempre lo he odiado lamento que te enteraras de esta forma-_

 _Su madre rodó los ojos._

 _\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero es tradición señorita. Todos tenemos uno puesto, incluso Edward y Emmet. ¡Así que tú también debes usar uno!-_

 _Dirigió su mirada por primera vez al causante de su frustración sexual y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban de forma intensa._

 _Eso era cierto, Edward también llevamos un suéter. El suéter. Pero como olvidarlo._

 _\- No me importa- Se abrazó más a su padre de forma infantil- No quiero._

 _Cinco minutos después y tras un violento ataque por parte de su madre, Isabella se encontraba enfundada en ese enorme suéter con las mejillas arreboladas._

 _Maldita sea._

 _-Miraté, estás preciosa- Expresó su madre complacida. Isabella rodó los ojos ante tal mentira. Y estuvo a punto de rebatir ese hecho si no hubiera sido por qué nuevamente su mirada se encontró prendada a la de Edward. Quien la miraba con una suave sonrisa en los labios que la sobrecogió._

 _-Es verdad, te ves adorable. El color combina con tus mejillas-_

 _Se quedó muda. Al parecer Edward tenía una memoria excelente porque eso ya se lo había dicho antes, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas en ese entonces no había sido precisamente de rabia._

* * *

 _ **4 años antes...**_

 _En la casa Swan había gran revuelo. La navidad siempre era una época respetada y sagrada, lo que significaba que se festejaba como dios manda. Es decir, mucha comida y por supuesto muchas visitas. Las hijas de Charlie y Renee tomaban merecidas vacaciones de sus universidades y volvian al nido para convivir con sus padres hasta el inicio del nuevo año. Debido a aquello la casa se encontraba en un caos total. Se podian ver trabajadores entrando y saliendo sin descanso. Su único objetivo era seguir las impetuosas ordenes de la señora de la casa para colocar todos los adornos de navidad en sus respectivos lugares. Desde el árbol, los más minimos detalles en las paredes y las mesas, hasta los famosos renos de Santa Claus en el tejado._

 _En ese caos encontró Isabella su hogar. Volvia exhausta de la Universidad y lo que menos queria era verse inmersa en tanto caos. Pero asi estaban las cosas, y con un gran suspiro tomó su maleta como pudo y la arrastró a la entrada de su casa. De todos modos aquellos días eran importantes, su hermana Rosalie volveria en unos días y por fin les presentaría a su flamante conquista. De la cual no dejaba de parlotear cada vez que la llamaba a ella o a sus padres._

 _A Isabella aquello la tenía sin cuidado, desde el instituto Rosalie siempre habia tenido a los mejores partidos comiendo de su mano. Realmente no era una novedad. Isabella solo esperaba que aquel intruso fuera amable cuando menos. Sino esas vacaciones serian muy tensionantes. El novio de su hermana se quedaría en su casa a pasar las fiestas, vaya forma de conocer a la familia politica._

 _Tan distraída iba en sus pensamientos que no distinguió algunas luces de navidad desperdigadas en la calzada. ¿Resultado? Su culo habia besado el suelo._

 _Vaya entrada triunfal se habia cargado. Los obreros se detuvieron a mirarla con curiosidad, lo cual le sacó un sonrojo a sus traicioneras mejillas._

 _-Estoy bien- se apresuró a decir poniendose a gatas en un lamentable intento de recobrar el equilibrio._

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Una suave voz le habló por encima de su cabeza, y al alzar su rostro se encontro con unas piernas fornidas. Wow, los obreros de hoy en día estaban de lo mejor. Debia ser por el trabajo, claro. Se sacaban unos músculos..._

 _Siguió divagando en su mente mientras subia la mirada. Las caderas del hombre eran estrechas y estaban adornadas por unos pantalones descaderados. Podía imaginarse las maravillas que escondía aquel pantalón, y el bulto que al parecer tenía en el bolsillo no ayudaba mucho a que su imaginación dejara de volar._

 _¿Es que traía algo guardado o era realmente su..?_

 _-¿Se te perdió algo en mi entrepierna?- Quiso saber el extraño al que estaba acosando con su mirada con una voz un tanto molesta._

 _-En mirar no hay pecado- Dijo Isabella sin pensar al subir la mirada y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que instantaneamente la intimidaron. El extraño alzó una ceja con incredulidad.- Es decir, solo te estaba mirando el paquete.- Los ojos de él se abrieron con sorpresa y dio un paso hacia atrás._

 _-¡Quiero decir que tienes un bulto en el bolsillo!- Su mejor amigo, el rubor, hizo acto de presencia-No estaba hablando de tu paquete, estaba hablando de ese paquete. Bueno, si es que tienes uno en el bolsillo por que sino no estas nada mal. Ahi tienes un buen regalo de navidad amigo...- Trató de ser graciosa para salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa pero no lo logró._

 _-¿Así es como interactuas con extraños? Me parece que halagar mi entrepierna no es que sea un buen tema de conversación.- El obrero de preciosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo la miraba divertido esta vez. Con los brazos cruzados sobre un suéter de lana tejido a mano._

 _-No te sorpredas en realidad. Soy experta en ponerme en situaciones de verguenza absoluta. Tu suéter es horrible, por cierto. Casi tanto como el mio.- Comentó poniendose de pie como pudo. Claro y con un poco de ayuda del extraño, quien la tomó de un brazo suavemente- Gracias, por cierto.-_

 _-De nada, en cuanto a mi suéter me lo dio mi abuela. No podría defraudarla.- Esta vez fue él quien le dio un repaso con sus intensos ojos verdes._

 _-Si buscas algo que decirme para compensar mis comentarios inapropiados te sugiero que no me recuerdes lo horrenda que me hace ver este suéter. Me veré en la obligación de patear tu paquete. Si sabes a lo que me refiero- Isabella se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse amenazante, como siempre no tubo éxito._

 _Él le mostró una hermosa sonrisa inesperadamente. Se veia como esas personas que no sonrien mucho._

 _-No pretendía hacerlo. En todo caso te queda bien ese súeter.- Su extrema cortesía la hizo rodar los ojos.- Soy Edward, por cierto.-_

 _-Yo soy Isabella, mucho gusto. Y no tienes que mentirme Edward, sé que parezco un saco de patatas.- Ella comenzó a jugar con la manilla de su maleta. Edward, bonito nombre para un bonito chico._

 _-_ _Es verdad, te ves adorable. El color combina con tus mejillas- Acto seguido las mejillas de Isabella se tiñeron de rojo, dándole la razón. Sabía que no era verdad, pero aún así el gesto le gustó. ¿Será que el obrero era de Forks?¿ Donde viviría? Él era amable, le gustaba._

 _Estuvo a punto de arriesgarse y preguntarle, en verdad le gustaría verlo de nuevo. Un bombón así no se encontraba en cada esquina. A demás tal vez él no tuviera..._

 _\- Tu debes ser Isabella Swan, yo soy el novio de Rosalie por cierto. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Y para resolver tu duda, no tengo nada en el bolsillo-_

* * *

 _Vaya forma de traer un recuerdo inesperado a la mente. Edward sonrió complacido al ver las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Isabella ante el recuerdo que ambos habían compartido. Inesperadamente sus mejillas adoptaron una tonalidad roja._

 _Al parecer eso tambien había quedado de la antigua Isabella, con un poco de suerte podria hacerla ser como antes._

 _-Hija, veo que Edward ha sabido tranquilizarte. Subiste las escaleras muy alterada- Comentó el Jefe Swan sacando a Isabella de sus pensamientos. Ella miró a Edward nuevamente y repentinamente el brillo malicioso de momentos antes volvió a sus ojos._

 _Él tragó pesado._

 _-Al contrario papá, me siento ultrajada- Isabella hizo un teatral movimiento de su rostro, y sus manos. Mostrando toda la tristeza que pudo._

 _Había salido acriz ahora._

 _-¿En serio, hija? Me sorprendes. ¿Que te hizo este muchacho entonces?- El bigote de Charlie se movió levemente mirándo a su pequeña hija. Sin percatarse de la diversión en sus ojos por lo que estaría apunto de decir._

 _Edward se removió incómodo. Ella no sería capaz de revelar la naturaleza de su encuentro de escaleras arriba. ¿O sí?_

 _-Papi, Edward es un desalmado.- Bueno, al parecer sí- No habló conmigo. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? No fue capaz de darme un org...-_

 _-Un organizado planteamiento de las cosas que había hecho mál, señor Swan- La potente voz de Edward se hizo escuchar mientras la miraba con advertencia.- Isabella ha tenido un comportamiento inaceptable y en ese momento consideré que no tenía derecho a replicar. Espero me entienda.-_

 _Ella mordió su labio para contener la risa al ver cómo las manos de Edward se crispaban._

 _Estaba molesto por casi delatarlo._

 _Si, definitivamente traer de nuevo a la vieja Isabella requeriría bastante tiempo._

* * *

 **Hola chicos, como están?**

 **¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **Los veo en los Reviews para saber sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi.**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Bell Cullen Hall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Sabes que sí, nena. Sabes que sí._**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _3 años antes_**

 _Isabella se despertó perezosamente en una fresca mañana de Forks. Al ver su despertador gimió en agonia, a pesar de estar en vacaciones de universidad debía levantarse temprano ese día. Había acordado ir con sus amigos a La Push y pasar el día en la playa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía no estaba segura si aquello sería buena idea._

 _Con un fuerte suspiro se levantó de su cama y pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No es que unas braguitas minúsculas y una blusa de tirantes pudieran calentar mucho de todos modos. Con pasos arrastrados y tratando de acomodar su cabello enmarañado se dirigió al baño del pasillo, pero su tranquilo recorrido fue interrumpido por un violento borrón rubio._

 _Rosalie._

 _-¡Quítate de mi camino, Isabella! Lo último que necesito es que me estorbes- La rubia le dio un empujón a su hermana mientras se dirigía al baño. Lucía realmente molesta, y sus ojos azules brillaban con rabia._

 _-¿Que mierda te pasa, Rosalie?- Isabella parpadeó aturdida tratando de recobrar su precario equlibrio.-Yo iba a entrar al baño primero.- Replicó Isabella con cara de pocos amigos, Rosalie era insoportable._

 _-Pues te esperas. A Edward se le ocurrió la jodida idea de comer con sus fastidiosos padres. Así que tengo que arreglarme. ¡No molestes!- Y con un portazo dejó a Isabella estupefacta en el_ _pasillo._

 _Rosalie era increíble. Edward le daba todo lo que ella quería, y aún así seguía siendo la perra caprichosa de siempre. Isabella cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras le martilleaba el corazón de decepción y envidia. Rosalie no se merecía a Edward. Ella no se lo merecía. Pero en realidad no había forma de evitarlo, Rosalie era tan hermosa que siempre obtendría lo que quisiera sin ningún esfuerzo. Cosa que por supuesto Isabella nunca podría experimentar._

 _Con un sonido de su estómago, y una batalla perdida, se encaminó escaleras abajo distraídamente, ella con gusto conocería a los padres de Edward si tuviera oportunidad. Seguro eran tan encantadores como él. Aunque no pudo imaginarse a su madre con esa expresión tan mandona que tantas veces le había visto adoptar. Tal vez su padre si era un poco como él._

 _Entró en la cocina sin fijarse en nada más que no fuera el refrigerador, un poco de jugo de naranja estaría bien. Sacó una jarra y llenó un vaso rápidamente para luego darle un sorbo. ¿Que tal si se preparaba unas crepas? Si, eso sería rico. El jugo también estaba realmente genial._

 _Se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras daba otro trago, ¿Habría acaso algo de miel de...?_

 _-Lindas bragas, Isabella-_

 _Y el contenido de su boca terminó estrepitosamente en la cara de Edward, quien hasta ese momento estuvo recargado en la encimera tras de ella. El líquido amarillo goteaba de su cara sorprendida, manchando así su pulcra camisa blanca. La cual, por cierto, le daba un toque fresco y encantador._

 _-Mierda, ¡Lo siento!- Exclamó preocupada Isabella dando un paso hacia él después de tomar un trapo que tenía a la mano- Edward, no fue mi intención- Sus mejillas estaban calientes mientras intentaba limpiarlo precariamente._

 _Él, para su asombro, terminó por soltar una fuerte carcajada._

 _\- Bonita forma de saludar- Isabella mordió su labio nerviosamente sin mirarlo a los ojos, pasando el trapo suavemente por su rostro y cuello._

 _\- N-no es mi culpa. Tú me asustaste. Y-yo...- Se veía tan ofuscada que a Edward se le removió el corazón con ternura. Esa pequeña mujercita era todo un espectáculo._

 _-Tranquila, Isabella. No ha sido nada-_

 _\- ¿Que no ha sido nada?- Gritó dejándolo parcialmente sordo- Te he dejado vuelto un desastre. Dios, que vergüenza. Te escupí el jugo en la cara- Ella estaba mortificada. Le gustaba el novio de su hermana. Él hacía un comentario de sus bragas, lo cual significaba que le estaba viendo el culo ¿Y que hacía para llamar su atención? Ah si claro, escupirle en la cara. Infalible._

 _-Isabella...- Las grandes manos de Edward se cerraron sobre las suyas de repente, haciendo que parara con su torpe labor y sus atropellados pensamientos. También que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, su toque siempre tenía ese efecto en ella -No ha pasado nada. Fue mi error por hablarte de la nada y asustarte. No debes preocuparte-_

 _Isabella mordió su labio nuevamente soltando un suspiro y alzó la miraba para encontrarse con la de Edward, quien curiosamente miraba su labio atrapado con interés._

 _A pesar de su camisa estropeada lucía muy elegante. Sus pantalones color crema y mocasines le hacían ver muy pulcro, aunque su cabello desordenado siempre lo traicionaba. Isabella por otra parte no lucía para nada pulcra, y para nada decente a decir verdad. Ahora que la conmoción había pasado caía en la cuenta de lo desnuda que estaba en comparación a Edward. De pronto la magnitud de aquello la golpeó._

 _Edward Cullen la estaba viendo en nada más que bragas y una pequeña blusa._

 _Eso la puso más nerviosa, causando que soltara su labio y pasara la lengua rápidamente sobre él. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron entonces. Dios, ¿Por que ese hombre tenía que ser tan sexy?. Se sentía vulnerable ante su mirada escrutadora. Y esperaba que no se diera cuenta como sus pezones se habían tensado visiblemente debido a su toque y su penetrante mirada esmeralda._

 _\- Déjame compensarte. Lavaré tu camisa, estará lista antes de que Rosalie salga, sabes que demora mucho.- trató de bromear para distraerlo._

 _Él carraspeó y su voz salió un tanto áspera. Por supuesto que había notado a sus tentadores pezones sobresaliendo de aquella delgada prenda- Sería bueno, gracias.-_

 _Isabella asintió y en acto de valentía no rompió el contacto, llevándolo al cuarto de lavado agarrado de la mano. Sabía que tenía una buena vista de su culo y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios por ello. Él por su parte rezaba por que su ereccion no fuera visible. Condenada mujer, ¿Como se le ocurría lucir tan tentadora en su presencia? Él de verdad quería respetar a Rosalie por más desafiante que fuera, pero su pequeña hermana lo estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, día tras día. Era la primera vez que la veía de aquella manera y se daba cuenta ahora que su inocente y a la vez sensual belleza eran demasiado para él._

 _-No tardará mucho, lo prometo- Isabella tomó el bote de detergente al llegar y luego se giró hacia Edward. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quitara la camisa, pero luego lo pensó mejor, ¿Si le quitaba la camisa ella misma podria acariciar su torso? Joder, si. - Permíteme ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer-_

 _Antes de que Edward pudiera negarse ella ya había dejado a un lado el detergente y estaba abriendo botón por botón su elegante camisa de algodón. Poco a poco más y más piel quedó revelada, mostrando un torso ancho con una leve capa de vello sobre él._

 _Si, estaba tan bueno como ella se lo había imaginado._

 _-Pues gracias, me halagas.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward mientras ella se tensaba._

 _¿Es que había dicho aquello en voz alta?_

 _Ella lo miró sonrojada con gran impotencia y se puso de puntillas para pasar la camisa por sus hombros, el contacto de su piel era agradable. - No te rías como si no superas que es verdad. Y por favor olvida este día, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza junta- Tuvo que dar un paso adelante para poder bajar la camisa por sus brazos, estaban tan cerca que casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba._

 _Edward Cullen nunca se había sentido más acorralado. Debía alejarla ahora antes de cometer una estupidez. Sus manos picaban por tocarla, y no precisamente de una manera amistosa. Mantuvo silencio estoicamente mientras ella por fin le quitaba la camisa y se daba la vuelta para meterla en la lavadora._

 _-Isabella, ¿Por qué estás vestida así? Podrías resfriarte, sabes que Forks siempre está muy frió.- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mirándola presionar algunos botones. Optaría por reprenderla y mandarla a cubrirse. Con suerte se enfadaría y le haría caso, eso debía funcionar._

 _-En realidad duermo con menos que esto Edward, me molesta la ropa al dormir.- Se giró en el momento en el que él tragaba pesado. ¿Menos que eso? Jesús, lo mataría._

 _-Entiendo.- Carraspeando y sin la fuerza necesaria para cumplir su cometido debido a las imágenes de Isabella en su cabeza se sentó en la primera silla que vio. Ella se quedó en silencio unoa segundos que parecieron eternos._

 _\- ¿Como van las cosas con Rosalie?-La mueca automática en los labios de Edward no fue desapercibida._

 _\- Igual que siempre. Tu hermana es... difícil.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello viéndose visiblemente tenso. La cosa no pintaba nada bien, cosa que alegró a Isabella._

 _-¿Difícil?- Bufó ella- Es una perra, eso es lo que es.- A su mente volvió el altercado de hace unos minutos. Y su lengua picó por contarle a Edward. Al final se resistió, lo más seguro era que él no creyera una palabra. Los hombres eran ciegos cuando de su hermana se trataba._

 _-Isabella- Ojos severos sobre ella.- No uses ese vocabulario, no te queda- Ella rodó los ojos, tan mandón como siempre._

 _\- Pero es la verdad. Tú lo sabes- Isabella cruzó los brazos sin saber que eso resaltaba la redondez de sus pechos y dio unos pasos hacia él._

 _-Isabella- Carraspeó Edward de pronto, mirando a otro lado brevemente- Sería buena idea que te cubrieras un poco. No es correcto que yo te vea así.-_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso te molesta?- La pequeña de los Swan ladeó la cabeza dando otro paso hacia él. Notando con satisfacción que no era inmune a ella despues de todo. Aquello la envalentonó. Estaban solos. Sus padres estaban de viaje y Rosalie estaba ocupada tratando de lucir como una Barbie._

 _-Pues claro que me afecta tener una mujer casi desnuda frente a mi, si a eso te refieres.- Él cruzo los brazos a su vez, flexionando sus músculos._

 _Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro debido a eso. El hombre era caliente. - Pues a mi no me molesta, Edward. No me molesta nada.- La voz de Isabella sonaba como un susurro muy tentador, mientras rápidamente llegaba hasta él. Pronto la atmósfera se volvía cada vez más tensa y el ambiente más pesado._

 _¿Cómo seria besarlo? Tendría que descubrirlo, y lo haría en se instante._

 _-Mujer, detén ahora lo que sea que veo en tu mirada.- Pero fue demasiado tarde. Isabella ya habia tomado la decisión. Si su hermana era perra, entonces ella también podría serlo por un ratito._

 _Se subió al regazo de Edward ante su mirada atónita, podía sentir el calor de todo su cuerpo por sobre la tela. Él la tomó de las caderas fuertemente, tratando de no dejar que se acercara más, pero la suave piel que tenía bajo sus dedos lo distrajo lo suficiente como para no poder resistirse a su siguiente movimiento._

 _-Isabella... No creo que...- Ella lo tomó de las mejillas fuertemente y lo miró a los ojos justo antes de unir sus labios._

 _Ambos gimieron. Una corriente corrió por sus cuerpos estremeciendolos al mismo tiempo. Isabella, para sorpresa de Edward, lo besó con fuerza, buscando tener todo lo que pudiera de él en ese intenso beso. Él por su parte la tomó del cabello suavemente con intención de apartarla, pero cuando Isabella se las arregló para introducir su lengua en su boca hizo todo lo contrario. Bebió de ella toda la pasión que encontró, olvidando por un momento quieres eran y donde se encontraban._

 _Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía malditamente bien. Isabella gimió cuando Edward mordió su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, esa mordida fue como un tirón directo a sus lugares más íntimos, causando que su sangre se sintiera hervir bajo su piel. Su espalda se arqueó y su suave pecho quedó pegado al duro torso de Edward. Quien al sentir aquella suave presión no pudo más que soltar un gemido profundo y tomarla rápidamente por las piernas. Isabella tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para no caer cuando Edward se levantó rápidamente. En ningún momento el beso fue interrumpido, eran una guerra de bocas y lenguas cuando él la dejó sentada sobre la lavadora._

 _Ella gimió en sus labios al sentir las vibraciones de aquella máquina bajo su peso, y sus manos fueron a enredarse en su despeinado cabello cobrizo._ _Esto era mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado._

 _Entonces él tomó sus manos y las bajo lentamente, cortando el beso y mirándola con ojos salvajes._

 _Isabella tragó pesado ante aquella mirada tan aplastante._

 _Palabras no salieron de su boca aun cuando Edward con un casto beso más se apartó de ella y se fue sin siquiera esperar su camisa._

 _Sin una sola palabra él se había ido y ella se quedaba nuevamente sola._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

 _Isabella soltó un sonoro bufido mientras se acomodaba mejor su chaqueta de cuero, la cual desentonaba con la ligera pijama que recién se había puesto. Hacia un frio que cagaba y a ella se le ocurría la brillante idea de salir de la casa a esas horas tan indecentemente tardías._

 _Pero debía hacerlo, su auto no se salvaría solo._

 _La maldita nieve parecía que se lo hubiera tragado, su pobre auto estaba prácticamente sepultado bajo una gruesa capa de nieve blanca justo en el lugar donde lo había dejado. Se preguntaba por qué nadie se habría quejado antes al ver un auto mal estacionado, pero supuso que era porque a nadie le daban ganas de salir de todos modos. La navidad en Forks se pasaba tomando bebidas caliente al lado de la chimenea, si señor._

 _Además de su convicción por salvar a su auto, había evitado a toda costa irse a dormir debido aque la cama que le había tocado estaba más dura que una piedra. Isabella frunció el seño frotándose la espalda levemente, podía sentir claramente una contractura dolorosa en su pobre espalda._

 _Maldito Edward, él disfrutando de su cama tan campante y ella sufriendo. Casi podía imaginarlo con una estupida sonrisa en el rostro mientras se relajaba entre SUS sábanas. Aquella imagen la irritaba, aunque si lo imaginaba desnudo la cosa mejoraba un poco. Aún así las cosas no se quedarían asi por mucho más tiempo, de eso estaba segura. El muy infeliz desearía no haber hecho lo que hizo._

 _Sabía que Edward era muy autoritario, lo notó desde que estuvo con su hermana. Rosalie era realmente sumisa cuando obtenía lo que quería, por lo que Edward no había tenido, según ella, ningún problema con tenerla como le gustaba. Pero ahora eso mismo era un dolor en el culo para Isabella, por qué ella no se dejaría manejar a su antojo._

 _No después de vivir en carne propia hace tres años lo terco e insensible que Edward podía ser. Decidió repentinamente cesar con sus divagaciones, por lo menos hasta que estuviera nuevamente resguardada en el calor de la casa._

 _-Vamos bebé, mami te sacará de aquí- Isabella procedió a tratar de abrir la puerta de su auto, sin éxito alguno. Al parecer el frío había congelado todo, porque la maldita puerta no cedía. Bufó mientras intentaba alar la manilla de la puerta con ambas manos esta vez y a los pocos minutos dio un grito de exasperación cuando sus pantuflas se resbalaron y terminó con el culo encajado en la fría nieve. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo pero no fue suficiente, sentía como el frío se le estaba calando hasta los huesos y su auto seguía cerrado._

 _-¿Por qué mierda esto me tiene que pasar a mi? Podría estar follando tranquilamente con un extraño en una playa paradisiaca y no estar aquí. Joder, maldito Forks.- Dió un pisotón al frío suelo en un gesto bastante infantil. Lo bueno es que los únicos testigos eran los horribles muñecos de nieve de los vecinos. O casi._

 _-Eso es porque no son horas para estar aquí afuera, Isabella- se escuchó una fuerte voz detrás de ella que inevitablemente la estremeció._

 _Simplemente perfecto_

 _Claro, como era de esperarse. Edward Cullen no podía dejar de aparecer de la nada, vaya a saber Dios a qué horas salió de la casa porque Isabella no lo había sentido hasta ese momento. Ella apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No estaba para regaños por su parte._

 _-Tengo cosa que hacer, Edward. No me jodas.- Murmuró la pequeña Swan aún sin volverse forcejeando con la puerta de su auto nuevamente. Sentía su corazón latir apresurado, por la sorpresa pero también por el enojo._

 _-No soy el extraño que querías, pero al parecer necesitas algo de ayuda- Él por su parte apretó sus puños fuertemente pasando por alto su tono y su comentario, tenía que admitir que estaba algo fastidiado e irritable._

 _Estaba enojado con ella por casi delatarlo con su padre hace unas noches, pero también estaba enojado por su actitud indiferente. Después de la interesante noche de su llegada, hace ya dos días, Isabella había decidido dejar a Edward aparentemente tranquilo. Para sorpresa del cobrizo la mujer que poco antes lo había proclamado como suyo mientras lo acorralaba contra la cama ahora lo trataba como si nada. Eso lo tenía muy confundido._

 _No sabía si había estado jugando alguna clase de juego retorcido aquella noche o estaba esperando para atacar. Sabía que ella estaba molesta con él y que buscaría venganza. Así era ella, juguetona. Lo notó desde que estuvo con su hermana._

 _Edward Cullen no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzara su rostro. No estaba bien desearla, ni antes ni ahora, pero lo hacía. Y haberla tenido así, tan bulnerable y solo para él lo tenía loco._

 _No había podido sacar de su cabeza aquellas excitantes imágenes de la castaña gimiendo sobre su regazo, a punto de llegar a un dulce orgasmo que solo él iba a darle._

 _Pero le había dado una lección a cambio, apesar que después sintió que él también había perdido. Aún le picaba la mano por el ligero golpe que le había dado a su dulce carne. Esa mujer tenía un cuerpo que lo llevaría a la locura. La quería denuevo, pero esta vez lo quería todo. Aunque no le gustaba que lo retaran y esperaba que eso le hubiera quedado más que claro._

 _Pero no contar con la atención de ella lo tenía molesto, como un adolescente caprichoso._

 _Como había sido arrastrada por su madre y Rosalie a port Ángeles para comprar cosas y ponerse al día no había tenido tiempo de verla. Ella lo ignoraba y eso aunque debía calmarlo lo molestaba._

 _Lo molestaba mucho._

 _Sus pensamientos se vieron visiblemente interrumpidos por unos ojos chocolate que lo miraban con intensa rabia._

 _\- La única ayuda que necesitaba de ti fue cuando tenía tus manos entre mis piernas. Pero ya sabemos que para eso no sirves. Ahora déjame tranquila, al igual que esa noche puedo con esto yo sola-_

 _Espera, ¿Qué?_

 _Para satisfacción de Isabella la mandíbula de Edward se cayó abruptamente.¿Había insinuado ella lo que él estaba pensando? Ciertamente no quería descubrirlo, por qué su entrepierna comenzaría a molestarle inmediatamente._

 _Él si embargo recobró la compostura al instante, a este juego podrían jugar dos._

 _\- No seas testaruda, Isabella. Aunque tú te ocupes de ello, ciertamente yo siempre podré hacerlo mejor- Dio un paso hacia ella disfrutando de la sorpresa que veía en sus ojos. Realmente no sabía si seguían hablando del auto._

 _-Como sea Cullen- Le tiró las llaves para romper el momento. Se suponía que ella sería la que lo acorralara, no al revés.- Demuéstrame que tan bien puedes hacerlo entonces.- Ella se apartó y camino hacia el lado del copiloto._

 _Como era de esperar, solo bastó con un movimiento de sus fuertes brazos para que la puerta cediera como si nada. Edward se metió dentro e inmediatamente abrió desde adentro la puerta que estaba del lado de ella._

 _-Sube inmediatamente Isabella, yo lo aparcaré en la entrada.-_

 _Isabella rodó los ojos ante su tono dictatorial pero entró de todos modos. -Te recuerdo que tengo veintiséis, no quince para que me trates como si fuera una niña. Háblale así a tu secretaria, lamento informarte que ella te aguanta porque le pagas-_

 _-No me gusta que me hables así, lo sabes.- Él apretó firmemente el volante entre sus manos, aún sin intentar encender el auto. Podía notar como la atmósfera había cambiado y podía sentir que algo se venía, sabia que Isabella tenía muchas cosas que decirle._

 _\- Hay muchas cosas que a mi no me gustan Edward. Pero aún así las haces, aún así las hiciste. Así que enciende el jodido auto y no te hagas el bueno conmigo-_

 _Y ahí estaba._

 _Lo mejor era actuar como si no supiera a lo que se refería. -Isabella, no es muy maduro de tu parte hacer un berrinche porque no te di un orgasmo. Te pido que te controles.-Ella lo miró con dagas en los ojos, haciendo que se preocupara por su integridad física al estar en un lugar tan reducido con Isabella enojada._

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hablando de eso, Edward. Eres el mismo cobarde de siempre-_

 _El cuello de Edward se movió rígidamente hacía ella, en un gesto que se vio doloroso. Ahora las dagas estaban en sus ojos mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza. Su voz era dura.- Yo no soy un cobarde, no repitas eso nunca.-_

 _-¿No eres un maldito cobarde? -La indignación en su voz era difícil de esconder. En ese momento olvidó todo, tiempo y lugar. Y por fin le reclamó por lo que desde hace tres años tenía guardado en su interior.-Te dije que te amaba, y tú solo me miraste y te fuiste. Ni una maldita palabra.- Escupió aquello con un desprecio que lo consternó-Eso suena a cobardia para mi. -_

 _Un silencio doloroso se impuso sobre ellos de repente. Asfixiándolos. A ella por el dolor de recordar, y a él por el dolor que le causaba a ella._

 _-Tenía que irme, Isabella. Por mi, y por ti. - respondió finalmente, con un tono de voz neutral que la molestó aún más._

 _-¿Por mi? - Casi gritó - Y una mierda Edward. Yo no pedí eso, no quería eso. Pero solo te importa lo que tú pienses. Eres un maldito Idiota.-_

 _Bueno, ella parecía odiarlo realmente. Él se pasó una mano por su cobrizo cabello, desordenándolo en el proceso.-Tienes que entender. Eso no podía ser, no era correcto.-_

 _-¿A quien le importa lo que es correcto? A mi no. Y seguramente a la perra de Rosalie tampoco. No soy estupida Edward, aunque no me quisieras decir qué pasó yo sé que algo raro ocurrió.- Al fin se giró a mirarlo nuevamente. Justo para notar el semblante oscuro en su rostro al escuchar aquello._

 _Eso la hizo pensar de repente, ¿Seguiría él enamorado de su hermana? Aquello le provocó ganas de vomitar._

 _\- Quiero vivir mi jodida vida como me de la gana, Edward. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Tragó pesado y al ver que él no decía nada decidió preguntar- ¿La sigues queriendo?-_

 _Él apretó la mandíbula sin mirarla. Isabella se tensó en su sitio ante aquella posibilidad._

 _-Isabella, No hagas esto.-_

 _No podía ser cierto, aquello no podía ser verdad. Todo pensó menos que Edward la hubiera rechazado por seguir amando a su hermana, pensó que su amor había acabado mucho antes de terminar. Al parecer se había equivocado. Eso explicaba muchas cosas realmente. Dejó escapar un pesado jadeo abrazándose a sí misma._

 _-Sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Sentías lo mismo que yo por ti, aunque fuera un poco?-_

 _Nunca un silencio fue más doloroso._

 _-Isabella...-_

 _-No digas más Edward. No es necesario, creo que ya me quedó claro. No soy estupida. Por lo menos ya no.- Ella levantó una mano en el aire para cortar cualquier palabra que viniera de su dirección._

 _El frío en la voz de ella lo estremeció. Isabella llevó una mano a la manija de la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, entre más rápido volviera a su vida normal mejor._

 _-No vas a salir de aquí.- Dos manos fuertes la halaron entonces sorpresivamente, alejándola de la puerta. Ella se resistió al instante, pero en vano. Lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él en aquellos momentos._

 _-¿Qué mierda haces? Suéltame. No necesito tu maldita lastima. Puedo tener a quien yo quiera ¿Me entiendes?-Le dió un golpe en el pecho mientras trataba de alejarse.- No necesito a un maldito frigrido como tú.- Isabella soltó todo aquello mientras forcejeaba con un Edward determinado a ponerla en su regazo. -¡Que me dejes!- Tuvo que recibir un par de codazos y golpes intencionados para lograr su cometido._

 _-Quédate quieta mujer. Y por primera vez en tu vida cierra la maldita boca.- Eso la dejó de una pieza y con la boca abierta mientras él la terminada de sentar encima. ¿Él maldiciendo? Eso era nuevo._

 _-Quiero que te quede algo muy claro. Por qué ya me tienes harto con tus reclamos. - La tomó suavemente del cabello de su nuca para que lo mirará a los ojos- Rosalie no ha sido ni de lejos la mujer para mi. Es hermosa, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haber terminado nuestra relación. Ya no la quiero Isabella, desde hace mucho que no lo hago. - Escucharlo hablar tanto le resultaba extraño, pero aquello fue como una corriente de alivio y energía para su cuerpo._

 _-¿Entonces...?-_

 _-Pero no por eso iba a empezar algo con su hermana menor. Eso no era correcto y lo sabes.- Edward alzó el tono de voz momentáneamente para callarla y dale a entender que era su turno de hablar- Así que deja de culparme por lo qué pasó. ¿Crees que no sabia que me amabas? Lo tenía muy claro, y tú lo dijiste para darme un Ultimátum. Eso tampoco te lo permito. No fue justo de tu parte.-_

 _Ella frunció el ceño agarrando la camisa de él en fuertes puños sin darse cuenta._

 _-Así que si, me fui y no me arrepiento. Fue lo mejor para los dos eso lo sigo pensando. Eres una mujer independiente y hermosa, y tienes razón. No me necesitas- Edward terminó su discurso mirándola con sus orbes verdes intensos, molestos y en parte heridos. Él también había salido lastimado de aquello, y no era justo que ella lo colocara como el villano del asunto._

 _-Si te necesito o no es algo que yo decido. Siempre tomas desiciones sin importarte lo que piensen los demás._

 _-Si te escuchaba no podría haberme ido nena, y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba alejarme de ti.- Ella frunció el seño aún más._

 _-¿Por qué, Edward? Yo no te hice nada, no te lastimé. Yo quería amarte y no te importó. Por tu culpa soy una perra con las personas. Espero que lo sepas.- Para su sorpresa el le dió una brillante sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar su rodilla distriadamente. Cosa que le provocó un pequeño escalofrio._

 _-Jamás podría ser eso, la Isabella que yo conozco no es así-_

 _\- La Isabella que conociste ya no está. No soy más esa estupida.- La sonrisa brillante se fue y ella lo lamentó. Edward la miraba con molestia en los ojos y dejó de acariciar su rodilla para apretarla con algo de fuerza._

 _-No eras estupida Isabella, eras valiente. Me dijiste lo que sentías en la cara. Sin miedo. Eso es algo que yo no pude hacer.- La mandíbula de él se tensionó visiblemente depues de soltar aquello._

 _Ella se quedó de una pieza por incontables segundos. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Es que acaso él...? Tenía que descubrirlo._

 _-Entonces...¿Que sentías por mi?- Lo tomó de su camisa con más fuerza. Edward se sentía acorralado y se veía visiblemente incómodo. Jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos abiertamente y ahora ella quería escuchar cosas de él que no estaba acostumbrado a decir._

 _Se quedó en silencio._

 _-Dímelo Edward. ¿Sentise lo mismo? ¿Me amabas?- Los ojos de Isabella buscaban en los suyos la respuesta. Él quería decirle muchas cosas, pero las palabras no eran lo suyo en absoluto._

 _El silencio se mantuvo._

 _-Respóndeme, Edward. Pero responde bien. Porque si dices que no, te dejaré en paz y olvidaré todo. Pero si dices que sí estás condenado- Isabella se inclinó sobre su rostro lentamente, intimidándolo con su belleza como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Él tragó pesado ante su actitud, volvía a ser la gatita traviesa de antes. Ella pasó la nariz suavemente por el contorno de su mandibula, sintiendo la victoria mas serca que nunca._

 _-Isabella...- El carraspeó cerrando los ojos. Ella siempre desarmaba sus defensas, eso era algo que aún trataba de evitar._

 _-Respóndeme Edward. Ahora.- Ordenó muy serca de su oido. Se acomodó mejor en su regazo causando un siseo en los labios del cobrizo. El espacio era realmente reducido._

 _Edward suspiró pesadamente dejando una mano en su espalda. Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía, jamas. Sin embargo a estas alturas era algo que ya no podía negar._

 _-Sabes que sí, nena. Sabes que sí.-_

 _Entonces ella se incorporó y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa traviesa._

 _-Bien entonces. Por qué no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, me las vas a pagar todas.- Edward abrió los ojos sin comprender. Se suponia que una declaración debia causar cariño, no amenazas. Pero con Isabella ya no sabía que esperar._

 _-Isabella...-_

 _Ella se relamió los labios tomandolo del rostró justo como habia hecho dos noches atrás en su cama y miró sus labios fijamente._

 _-Isabella nada, Edward. Isabella nada.-_

 _Juntó sus labios con fuerza. Ambos gimieron, nuevamente todo eso estaba un poco mál. Pero se sentía malditamente bien._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, pero que se encuentrén muy bien.**

 **Aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco mas largo de lo normal.**

 **Espero les guste, los pero en los comentarios.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Bell Cullen Hall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _Simplemente no había palabras_**

 _Sus labios._

 _Sus labios eran lo más dulce que Edward había probado en sus largos y complicados treintas y dos años. Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos chocolate había hecho de su vida un sube y baja de emociones desde el primer día que la conoció._

 _Tan dulce, inocente y frágil en ese entonces. Tan salvaje, exigente y explosiva ahora._

 _Le resultaba casi imposible pensar en el cambio drástico de Isabella, y no quería pensar que su nueva actitud algo arisca había sido por causa suya. Mucho menos ese lado vengativo que con tanto placer le mostraba. Lo había amenazado más veces de las que quería admitir en los últimos días. Y aún así sabia que de ella aceptaría cualquier castigo gustoso._

 _Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente terminados por una pequeña y atrevida mano que se había posado sobre sus pantalones, dándole un ya conocido apretón._

 _Edward gimió de dolor y placer al tiempo que la tomaba suavemente de la nuca y separaba sus labios._

 _-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? Me vas a dejar estéril.-Una risa divertida brotó de los labios de la castaña mientras lo agarraba con mas confianza._

 _-Lo haré cuántas veces quiera, Edward. ¿O prefieres esto?-_

 _Isabella quitó la mano por fin de su masculinidad dejándolo respirar tranquilo._

 _Pero no por mucho._

 _Su mano fue sustituida por su centro. Isabella unió sus caderas de una forma imposible, y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente dio un lento y tortuoso movimiento con sus caderas que le sacó un gemido bajo._

 _Jo-der._

 _Condenada mujer._

 _\- Isabella.- Edward gruñó reprobatoriamente ante tal provocación y la agarró con fuerza del culo, tratando de alejarla un poco. Tarea imposible- No me tientes.-_

 _Verla relamerse los labios de aquella manera tan provocativa no ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol_

 _-¿O Qué...? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Aquello último sonó ilegalmente sugestivo._

 _Isabella estaba disfrutando aquel momento de lo lindo. Por fin tenía a Edward como quería, y aquello no era sino el comienzo. Ese pobre hombre no se esperaba lo que ella le tenía planeado, seguramente._

 _-En este auto nada.- La convicción en sus palabras la irritó súbitamente. Lo que más quería Isabella era hacer de todo en el auto._

 _-Edward, somos adultos. Y te quiero ya.- Isabella mordió el labio de Edward antes de besarlo lentamente nuevamente, ignorando su mirada incrédula._

 _Pero era la verdad. Habían pasado tres largos años y ella no tenía tiempo que perder. Lo quería todo de él y lo quería ahora._

 _Isabella pasó las manos por debajo de la camisa de Edward provocando que este diera un súbito brinco. Sus manos estaban heladas en comparación con su torso caliente._

 _Él como siempre fue el encargado de acabar tan ardiente momento. Tomó sus manos rápidamente y la obligó a dejarlas tras su propia espalda haciendo que presionaran contra el volante del auto._

 _Isabella gimió frustrada tratando de soltarse, quería sentirlo y él nuevamente se alejaba._

 _-Deja de hacerte el difícil, joder.- Bueno, a decir verdad todo tiene solución en esta vida salvo la muerte. Y si Isabella no tenía manos si que tenía pechos. Se restregó contra el pecho de Edward causando un gruñido fiero por su parte, sonrió al notar lo mucho que lo estaba afectando._

 _-Isabella. -Voz de acero- No te voy a hacer mía en un puto auto. No soy un adolescente hormonal como el pendejo con el que andabas.-_

 _Ella se quedó súbitamente quieta. Y una gran sonrisa malvada se instaló en sus labios cuando notó la tensión en los músculos de Edward al soltar aquello._

 _-¿Aún te acuerdas de eso...? Fue hace mucho tiempo.- Aprovechó la distracción de Edward para por fin zafarse de su agarre y pasar las manos libremente por sus hombros y pecho._

 _Él la miró con sus ojos verdes implacables y por un momento se sintió tan intimidada como aquel día._

 _\- Nunca lo olvidaré. Ese imbecil vuelve a tocarte así y le rompo las manos.-_

 _Ella tragó pesado mordiendo su labio inferior, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el cobrizo. Edward rudo, eso sí que era sexy._

 _Como si fueran víctimas de alguna fuerza invisible ambos unieron sus labios nuevamente. Tratando de saciar aquella sed que tenían el uno del otro._

 _-Eso sería malditamente caliente.- Susurró ella contra sus labios ganándose un pequeño mordisco en los suyos._

 _\- Isabella, no te pases de lista.-_

 _Y los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de ambos..._

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Calor._

 _Si, mucho calor era lo que tenía._

 _Isabella dejó uno de sus manos en el frío vidrio del auto mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Eso se sentía malditamente bien._

 _Jacob tenía unas buenas manos, pero sobre todo una buena boca. Y justo en ese momento estaba haciendo unas maravillas en su cuello que eran un misterio para ella._

 _Sus manos fueron a los pechos de Isabella para acariciarlos sobre la tela, lo que le provocó a ella un suave gemido que incitó al moreno aún más._

 _-Eres adictiva, preciosa...-_

 _Ella solo sonrió ante aquel comentario. Su corazón latía fuertemente, enrollarse frente a la casa de sus padres era de lo más estimulante. Sobre todo por el miedo latente a ser descubiertos. Aunque bueno, eso nunca pasaba, por lo que no había nada que temer._

 _Jacob siguió bajando, dejando un suave mordisco en uno de sus pezones._

 _Y entonces decidió bajar._

 _Oh si, él bajó. Subiendo su pequeña playera blanca. Él besó sus costillas, su ombligo , sus caderas._

 _Bajó más y más, jugando con el dobladillo de su pequeña falda negra._

 _Isabella mordió su labio ante la expectativa. Aquello sería sin duda prometedor. Llevó una mano al cabello azabache de Jacob y lo instó a ir más abajo._

 _Si, más abajo hubiera llegado de no ser por unos contundentes golpes en el vidrio de la ventana._

 _Un infarto es poco para lo que sintió al abrir los ojos y encontrarse la verde mirada de Edward. Una mirada cargada de ira contenida. Y su ira iba en aumento al pasar de su rostro sonrosado y excitado al de Jacob, que justo en ese momento estaba metido entre las piernas de Isabella, a punto de cumplir su placentero cometido._

 _Edward cuadró la mandíbula lentamente. Oh, mirada. Lo que venía._

 _-Isabella, te bajas ya.- Demandó mientras las aletas de su nariz se expandían peligrosamente._

 _Doble mierda._

 _El dictador estaba enfurecido._

 _-¿Y tú quien mierdas te crees para interrumpirme a mi y a mi chica?- espetó Jacob aún entre las piernas de la morena._

 _Edward se veía tan peligroso que casi podría hacerse pasar por un asesino en serie. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo espeluznante._

 _-Isabella. Te bajas o no respondo.- Cada palabra iba más cargada de amenaza que la anterior._

 _-Ella no va a ningún lado, cabron.- Jacob se incorporó rápidamente aun entre las piernas de Isabella y miraba a Edward con desprecio._

 _Estaba demás decir lo mucho que Isabella estaba disfrutando al ver a Edward en ese estado de ira._

 _Con un suspiro fingido cerró las piernas y abrió la puerta._

 _Salió del auto seguida de Jacob, que parecía un lobo dispuesto a atacar._

 _-Este no es tu asunto Edward. No te metas-_

 _Isabella se acomodó la pequeña falda que llevaba ante la atenta mirada del novio de su hermana._

 _-Tu y to vamos a hablar adentro. Y dile a tu noviecito que se largue o le parto la cara.-_

 _-¿Pero que coño...?-_

 _\- Jacob.- Lo cortó Isabella al notar como vecinos indiscretos comenzaban a posar su atención en ellos. -Es mejor que te vayas, mis padres no tardan en llegar y no quiero que nos encuentren a los tres aquí discutiendo.- Ella se acercó a él ante la penetrante mirada de Edward y,para calmar su rostro enojado, le estampó un beso tan sensual que lo dejó algo aturdido._

 _Gruñidos se escucharon a sus espaldas cuando el gigante moreno posó sus enormes manos en su culo, acercándola más a él._

 _\- Ya acabaremos esto en otro momento- susurró sugestivamente sacándole una sonrisa socarrona._

 _Finamente Jacob Black le dio una palmadita en sus posaderas y se separó de ella dando un paso atrás._

 _-Hasta entonces muñeca. Aléjate de mi chica, Cullen- Fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse e irse rápidamente en su camioneta._

 _Silencio y tensión._

 _Eso era lo único que había entre los dos._

 _-¿Que tal el trabajo?-_

 _-No seas cínica Isabella.-_

 _-¿Que? Me preocupo por tu día.-_

 _\- Mi día se fue a la mierda hace cinco minutos, muchas gracias.-_

 _-¿En serio? Yo por el contrario me lo estaba pasando de lo lindo hace cinco minutos.-_

 _Edward respiró lentamente tratando de no salirse de sus casillas y apretó el puente de su nariz fuertemente._

 _Finalmente la miró con cara de pocos amigos, no pudiendo evitar la potencia de su voz._

 _\- ¿Que mierda crees que estabas haciendo?- Sus manos se abrian y cerraban en puños, tratando de liberar su enojo de alguna manera. La actitud de Isabella, tan despreocupada y altanera, no hacia más que aumentar su mal humor._

 _Ella lo miró con desdén rodando los ojos- Se llama sexo oral, Edward. Muy placentero si me lo preguntas.-_

 _Cada comentario suyo era un trozo de leña más para la ira de Edward._

 _\- No te hagas la lista conmigo, no estoy de humor. -_

 _-No te hagas tú el listo conmigo. Esto no te importa, no me jodas.-_

 _Él frunció el seño ante las palabras malsonantes que salían de la boca de Isabella. Cuando la conoció era tan correcta que jamás sería capaz de decirle algo así. Sin embargo algo en ella había cambiado drásticamente en los últimos meses. Un brillo en sus ojos le decía que algo no estaba bien con ella._

 _Tal vez él tuviera que ver al respecto. No quería creerlo, pero lo más seguro es que así fuera._

 _-Tienes razón. No me importa. Pero aún así no soporto ver a una mujer como tú siendo tratada como una cualquiera por un tipo como Jacob.-_

 _Isabella frunció los labios cruzando los brazos. Le permitía todo a Edward menos que la llamara de aquella manera._

 _\- No soy una cualquiera. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.-_

 _\- No deberías hacerlo frente a tu casa. No es apropiado.-_

 _\- Me tienes harta con tu cátedra de buenos modales. Y con tus cuentos sobre qué es apropiado y que no. Vive la vida con una mierda. Ama a quien quieras amar y vive lo que quieras vivir.-_

 _No podría haber sido más directa. Isabella siempre había sido buena para sacarle las cosas en cara. Cosas como los besos que habían compartido. Cosas como la conexión innegable que había entre ellos y que sin embargo él se negaba a aceptar. Edward era un ciego, o por lo menos trataba de serlo._

 _\- A veces hay que hacer lo correcto Isabella. No sé si sabes el significado de esa palabra.-_

 _Sus miradas se encontraron unos largos segundos. Decepción, eso fue lo que vio en los ojos de ella. Y también algo de melancolía. No pudo estar seguro pues Isabella le dio la espalda rápidamente._

 _\- A veces hay que ser feliz Edward. No sé si sabes el significado de esa palabra.-_

 _Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su casa dejándolo atras._

 _\- Aléjate de Black. No te quiero ver cerca de él o me vas a conocer Isabella.-_

 _Ella levantó el dedo medio mientras caminaba. Sabía cómo enfadarlo._

 _\- Haz lo que te venga en gana. No me interesa.-_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

 _Edward miró a Isabella a los ojos y ella pudo sentir el mismo reproche de años atrás. Él sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, pero aún así la sangre le hervía de solo recordar a ese tipo sobre Isabella. Tocándola de una manera que, pensó, él nunca podría._

 _-Eras una grosera en ese entonces.- Sus manos jugueteaban distraídamente en la suave piel de sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban a cada lado de su cadera._

 _Ella bajó su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, otra vez esa corriente los recorría a ambos solo a centímetros de un beso que ambos querían disfrutar._

 _\- Sabes muy bien que yo quería que fuera tú, Edward. Lo sabes perfectamente.-_

 _Milímetros eran lo único que los separaba cuando una fastidiosa luz les dio de lleno en el rostro._

 _Mierda, había alguien observando._

 _De un ágil movimiento se acomodaron cada uno en su respectivo asiento , justo como debería ser._

 _Gracias al severo empañamiento de las ventanas era casi imposible ver a través. Por lo que ni el intruso ni ellos se habían visto las caras aún._

 _-¿Hija? ¿Te encuentras ahí?- La fuerte voz del jefe Swan se hizo escuchar de repente. Nunca la habían pillado con Jacob, pero al parecer con Edward era algo totalmente opuesto. La primera enrollada y ya Isabella tenía a su padre en la ventana. Perfecto._

 _Se miraron rápidamente antes de bajar el vidrio, la cara del jefe Swan sufrió un drástico cambio al encontrarse de primera la cara del cobrizo._

 _-¿Edward? ¿Que haces a estás horas de la noche solo con mi hija?- Ella rodó los ojos, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Entre ellas los celos de su padre._

 _Como siempre, el mandón conseguía controlar cualquier situación._

 _\- Estaba ayudando a su hija con el auto señor Swan, no debe preocuparse. Isabella lo dejó muy irresponsablemente en mitad de la calle. Era mi deber como caballero ayudarla en esta noche tan fría a estacionarlo como se debe-_

 _El señor Swan suavizó su seño mientras que la pequeña Swan lo profundizó exponencialmente. ¿Por qué diantres él tenía que ser tan correctito? Eso la molestaba sobremanera._

 _-Muy bien hijo, muévelo y bajen de una vez. Hay chocolate caliente esperando por ustedes- Charlie retrocedió unos pasos dándole el espacio necesario, y Edward procedió a cumplir la labor encomendada._

 _\- Eres de lo peor. Sigues siendo un correctito irrecuperable- Él dejó ver una gran sonrisa torcida ante las palabras y bufido de ella._

 _Ambos bajaron del auto ante la atenta mirada de Charlie, y en silencio se dirigieron a la casa._

 _Isabella suspiró con pesar. Estaba tan calentita y pasándola tan bien en el regazo de Edward... y ahora tenía frío y estaba necesitada, como siempre. ¿Es que ese hombre siempre la iba a dejar a medias?_

 _Maldito fuera._

 _-¡Niños! Aquí les tengo una gran taza de chocolate caliente. ¡Rápido que se enfrían!- Renee apareció como un torbellino de energía en la entrada. Isabella rodó los ojos, volver a casa había sido cómo volver 10 años de su vida. Su madre la trataba como una niña._

 _Miró a Edward interactuar animadamente con su madre y supo entonces que de él no obtendría más nada en esa noche. Su lapsus "incorrecto" había llegado a su fin y volvía a ser la representación andante de la tranquilidad y la Moralidad._

 _Sintiendo cómo la frustración sexual le empezaba a causar un mal humor, tomó la taza de la mesilla de la sala y sin más se encaminó a las escaleras. Todo aquello ignorando a su hermana Rosalie, por supuesto._

 _\- Buenas noches familia, feliz casi navidad.- Antes de que su madre dijera algo ya se encontraba recorriendo el camino que había hasta la habitación de invitados._

 _Lo último que pensó antes de descansar finalmente fue que Edward sería suyo, más pronto de lo que él siquiera creía._

* * *

 _Veinticuatro de Diciembre._

 _Finalmente era Navidad._

 _Isabella se miró al espejo colocándose los largos aretes que hacían juego con su hermoso vestido azul. La cena navideña que los Swan organizaban cada año estaba apunto de celebrarse y la unica que faltaba por bajar era ella._

 _Se preguntó por qué estaba tan ansiosa. Había pasado practicamente todo el día en su habitación revisando unos correos del trabajo y archivos importantes. Al parecer había unos cuantos problemas en la planta que la empresa tenía en Seattle y alguien debía ocuparse de aquello. El pobre diablo que se hicera cargo tendría un gran dolor de cabeza por lo menos unos cuantos días._

 _Finalmente había caído la noche y había sido hora de arreglarse. Y ahora era tiempo de ver a su familia nuevamente. Ver a Edward nuevamente. Lo ocurrido la noche pasada casi parecía surreal. No sabia que podría significar eso en la situación entre ella y Edward. Tantas palabras y tantas verdades eran algo dificil de procesar. Pero no podía esperar para averiguarlo._

 _Salió de la habitación de invitados con un fuerte suspiro y bajó las escaleras lentamente escuchando una suave canción navideña._

 _La iluminación era tenue y podía escuchar una alegre plática en la sala de estar._

 _-Buenas noches.- Se limitó a decir al detenerse en el humbral de la estancia y ser objeto de todas las miradas. Sobre todo de una verde que la examinaba detenidamente._

 _-Buenas noches, Isabella. - Si, de todos él tenía que ser el primero en hablar. Genial.- Te ves hermosa.- Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Isabella maldijo internamente aún sin mirarlo, no quería parecer una niña inocentona. Pero el rubor la traicionaba de igual manera._

 _-¡Hija! Te ves preciosa. Ven, toma asiento. Edward nos estaba comentando un poco acerca de sus padres.- Isabella caminó lentamente para sentarse al lado de su padre, contestando cortésmente al saludo de cada uno de los presentes en la sala. Entre ellos su hermana Rosalie, quien como siempre estaba preciosa con un provocativo vestido rojo y unas llamativas joyas._

 _Perra presumida._

 _-¿Ah si? ¿Donde están pasando las navidades Esme y Carlisle?- murmuró encontrando finalmente los ojos de Edward. Ojos que brillaron al escucharla hablar de sus padres. Ella nunca los había conocido pero saber que aún así recordaba sus nombres era algo que lo había sorprendido._

 _-Están en casa. Decidieron preparar una fiesta de navidad este año para no sentirse solos. Creo que esperan por lo menos una visita nuestra estas navidades.- Edward miró con reproche a su hermano. Para nadie era un secreto que estaba tan perdido por Rosalie que ni una llamada a sus padres había hecho._

 _-No me mires así, hermano. Mamá entiende perfectamente. Por una mujer hermosa cualquiera pierde la cabeza.- Emmet le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su prometida. Quien como siempre tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia pintada en el rostro._

 _-Qué te vayas a casar no significa que debas descuidar la...- Se escuchó un leve carraspeo que los hizo girar el rostro a todos._

 _En la entrada se encontraba la madre de Isabella que hasta ese momento no había hecho acto de presencia. Junto a ella un hombre rubio de traje que se veía visiblemente incómodo._

 _Edward notó con fastidio que su mirada se dirigía a una sola persona en la estancia. A Isabella._

 _-Buenas noches familia Swan. Mi nombre es Mike Newton. Espero estén pasando una noche agradable.-_

 _Su saludo no obtuvo respuesta, ya que todos se encontraban realmente confundidos ante su presencia. Isabella soltó un pequeño suspiro poniéndose de pie y atrayendo toda la atención de la sala._

 _-¿Que pasó ahora, Mike?- No podía ser posible. Apenas y había tomado asiento en la sala y ya tenía a su asistente en la antrada de su casa. Trayendo dolores de cabeza seguramente._

 _\- Señorita Swan, es preciso que me acompañe inmediatamente a Seattle. Hay un asunto en la empresa que necesita de su atención a primera hora de la mañana.-_

 _-¿Qué? Pero mi hija aún no ha cenado. Además, está de vacaciones, así que busquen a alguien más. Ella no sale de aquí.- Su madre apareció a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Su cena navideña era sagrada y nadie la arruinaría._

 _-Créame señora. Si no fuera de vital importancia no estaría aquí.- Ey rubio se veía bastante tenso, por lo que Isabella frunció el ceño con algo de preocupación._

 _-¿Qué tan grave es?- Se atrevió a decir una decimas más bajo. Esto no era de interés de nadie y menos de su familia._

 _-Alarmante, señorita.-_

 _Mierda._

 _Edward quedó sorprendido ante el cambio en el semblante de Isabella. Nunca la había visto más concentrada y más seria. Asintió lentamente separándose de su madre unos segundos aún calibrando la situación._

 _-Espérame un momento. Iré por mis cosas-_

 _Su padre fue el primero en saltar del asiento. Con su mirada chocolate enojada y su bigote amenazante dio unos pasos hacia ella._

 _-Isabella Marie Swan. Estás de vacaciones y no vas a ningún lado. Hoy precisamente menos. Así que te sientas en el sofá y que alguien más arregle ese problema del que hablan-_

 _Isabella suspiro cansadamente deteniéndose ante las escaleras._

 _-Papá esto no tiene discusión. Este es mi trabajo y bajo estas condiciones firmé el contrato. Siempre debo estar disponible sobre todo para situaciones tan complicadas como las de ahora. No voy a explicar de qué se trata, eso no vale la pena. Pero debo ir e iré. No hay nada más que decir.-_

 _Ambos padres parecían realmente ofuscados por la partida tan sorpresiva de su hija, y Edward no se quedaba atrás. No le hacia ni pizca de gracia que Isabella se fuera a semejantes horas y con el rubio aquel._

 _-Hija, es muy tarde ya para que transites las carreteras. Algo podría pasarte.- Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo al respecto pero las palabras quedaron a mitad de camino cuando Edward lentamente se puso de pie._

 _-No se preocupe, señora Swan. Yo acompañaré a Isabella a Seattle. Necesita alguien que la proteja esta noche en caso de algún incidente. Además, podría ir a visitar a mis padres en el camino. -_

 _Isabella frunció el ceño sorprendida. Ella no necesitaba ayuda, podía valerse por sí misma perfectamente. Decidió no comentar nada por el simple hecho de que sus padres se veían más tranquilos y habían dejado de discutir._

 _Subió las escaleras rápidamente mientras buscaba una muda de ropa, un traje ejecutivo de emergencias, implementos de aseo y su laptop._

 _Bajó las escaleras con un suspiro. Aquella sería una noche larga._

 _A mitad de escalera recivio una llamada de un supervisor de Seattle y se enfrascaron en una larga conversación mientras se despedía de sus padres apresuradamente y salía a la calle acompañada de Edward. Él decidió conducir y ella no se opuso mientras abría su laptop aún con el teléfono en su oreja y revisaba algunos archivos de vital importancia. Siguieron el auto de su asistente durante todo el camino._

* * *

 _En verdad quiso agradecerle a Edward desde el comienzo por haberla acompañado. Pero aquella llamada le habia hecho imposible cruzar más de dos palabras con él durante todo el camino. Ahora se encontraban ambos de pie en una habitación de hotel que milagrosamente habian logrado apartar a pesar de ser temporada alta. Ella se sentia realmente tensa y estresada, pero Edward como siempre estaba fresco y más guapo que nunca._

 _Con un suspiro Isabella habló finalmente._

 _-Edward,yo...Gracias por acompañarme esta noche. Lamento haber arruinado la cena de navidad pero esto es realmente imporante-_

 _Edward sonrió suavemente al verla tan incomoda y arrepentida. A pesar de tener aquella arruga de preocupación en el ceño seguia siendo igual de hermosa. Tomó su barbilla delicadamente para alzar su mirada._

 _-No te proecupes, Isabella. Por ti lo haría cualquier dia-_

 _Entonces Isabella lo miró. Lo miró intensamente. Edward sintió que esa mirada le traspasaba el cuerpo y le traspasaba el alma. Por un momento pudo ver a la Isabella fragil y dulce en aquellos ojos chocolate, aquella pequeña que le había entregado su amor sin pedir nada a cambio._

 _Hasta ahora._

 _Isabella dio un paso hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios pasando las manos por su espalda. Edward gruñó suavemente al sentir su pequeño cuerpo acoplarse al suyo con perfección. Le respondio al beso de igual manera, sin embargo la union de sus labios tomaba fuerza a cada segundo y calentaba sus cuerpos poco a poco._

 _-Lo mejor es que me vaya.- Murmuró Edward finalmente separando sus labios infimamente. Sentía que si no se iba en ese momento no sería responsable de su actos. No creia ser capaz de resistirse a ella más tiempo.-Ya encontraré algo disponible para mi.- Sus labios seguían tan cerca que podían rozarse, sus cuerpos tan unidos que ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro martilleando con fuerza._

 _-No es necesario Edward.- Ella enrredó entonces las manos en su suave cabello cobrizo- Te quiero aquí, conmigo.- Y lo besó de una forma que lo desarmó al instante._

 _Entonces lo supo. Estaba perdido. Perdido en ella._

 _Isabella acaricio su labio interior con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para una intromisión que le sacó un hondo gemido a ambos. Edward la tomó del cuello con fuerza, queriendo más de ella a cada segundo._

 _Isabella pasó las manos por su elegante camisa blanca y comenzó a desabrochar los botones lentamente, rozando casualmente los suaves bellos de su pecho. Cuando hubo terminado comenzó a pasar la fina prenda por los fuertes hombros de Edward, dejando ver ese torso perfecto que hace años no veía._

 _-Isabella...- Su último resquicio de cordura lo instaba a hablar en aquel momento. Soltó un bajo gruñido al sentir aquellas pequeñas manos recorrer su piel- No... no creo que esto sea bu...-_

 _Ella lo sorprendió tomando sus manos rápidamente y llevándolas a sus delicados hombros. Lo ayudo a tomar los tirantes de su vestido entre sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos intensamente._

 _-Es tiempo Edward. Es tiempo.- Lo ayudo a deslizar los tirantes por sus hombros y el vestido siguió su sensual paso por su piel quedando finalmente en el suelo._

 _La respiración se le cortó a Edward al verla así nuevamente. Ella estaba hermosa, parecía casi heterea. Y aquella noche sería toda suya._

 _Él pasó entonces una de sus grandes manos por su cintura, disfrutando la suavidad de su cremosa piel._

 _Edward se sentó en la cama lentamente guiando a Isabella para que se quedara de pie entre sus fuertes piernas. Todo mientras la mirada a los ojos de una forma realmente hipnótica. Isabella dejo escapar un jadeo cuando Edward la acercó a él y dejó un beso en su vientre, subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos. La tomó de los muslos y se la puso a horcajadas en las piernas. Sus ojos verdes ardían y fulguraban debido a la pasión._

 _-Hermosa.- Fue lo único que dijo cuando sus manos viajaron por la pequeña espalda de ella. De un breve movimiento abrió el pasador de sujetador y mirándola a los ojos la despojó de este._

 _Isabella mordió su labio y se removió nerviosamente sobre él. Una cosa era las múltiples peleas verbales que había tenido con Edward. Muy diferente era estar bajo su potente mirada en la cama, sentía que él la dominaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sentía que él la aplastaba con cada gesto. Con casa roce._

 _Entonces Edward bajó la mirada y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron peligrosamente._

 _-Deliciosa- Fue lo único que dijo cuando cubrió sus senos con sus fuertes manos. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un sensual ronroneo al sentir sus caricias en aquel lugar tan sensible de su anatomía._

 _Inesperadamente la tomó del culo y la alzó unos centímetros. Lo justo para tomar uno de sus rosados pezones en la boca y disfrutar de su sabor._

 _-Edward...- Jadeo Isabella pasando los brazos por su fuerte espalda, la estaba matando con aquella dulce tortura._

 _Él la ignoro magistralmente y siguió lamiendo, degustando y acariciando su cuerpo. Isabella sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento._

 _-Dios Edward...- Se removió en su regazo buscando un poco de fricción, la cual encontró al estar solamente en unas pequeñas bragas de engaje. Él gruñó entonces al sentir aquello atrevidos movimientos que lo incitaban._

 _-¿Quieres que te haga mía?- Susurro aún contra la enrojecida piel de sus pechos. Entonces Edward introdujo una de sus manos en las pequeñas braguitas de ella. Isabella gimió al sentir como comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente._

 _-Tú me quieres matar...- Gimió nuevamente y mientras lo miraba a los ojos comenzó a mover las caderas sensualmente, siguiendo el ritmo de su mano._

 _\- No Isabella. Lo que quiero es comerte- De un rápido movimiento la dejó tendida en la cama para admirar su caótica belleza._

 _Ella gimió de frustración._

 _\- Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarme a medias, porque me vas a conocer...-_

 _Él sonrió con una sonrisa tan sensual y perversa que casi le causa un orgasmo. Se despojó de sus pantalones rápidamente y subió a la cama nuevamente. El cuerpo de Edward era enorme en comparación con las frágiles curvas de Isabella._

 _Se acercó peligrosamente a ella dejando besos en sus muslos. Isabella se retorció jadeante al tenerlo tan cerca de su intimidad. Edward subió una mano que comenzó a jugar con el elástico de sus bragas._

 _Siguió subiendo los besos cada vez más, llegando poco a poco al lugar más secreto de su cuerpo._

 _-Ese Maldito de Black no merece tanta perfección- Susurró contra la tela de su ropa interior. Dios. Tenía a Edward Cullen entre sus piernas._

 _-Edward... me estás matando...- Isabella gimió al sentir como Edward pasaba la nariz por aquella parte de su cuerpo._

 _-Hueles muy bien, Isabella. Quisiera probarte.-_

 _Y lo hizo._

 _Arranco de un tirón aquella delicada prenda haciendo que su piel escociera levemente y entonces... Entonces la probó._

 _-Joder- Isabella jadeo fuertemente al sentir los labios de Edward ahí. Pero g_ _imió cuando sintió su caliente lengua degustar su sabor más íntimo._

 _A la mierda Jacob. Esto si que era el paraíso._

 _Tomándola firmente de las caderas, Edward se dedicó nuevamente a enloquecerla de placer. Ella solo podía retorcerse y suspirar en aquella cama. Él la tenía a su merced y con gusto se entregaba._

 _-Cualquiera se volvería adicto a ti.- Gruñó Edward dejando un último beso subiendo por su cuerpo nuevamente. Isabella tenía las sensaciones a flor de piel._

 _Ella pasó entonces las manos por su espalda y su pecho, llegando a la goma de sus bóxers. Edward estaba sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, Isabella lo miró a los ojos y se relamió los labios antes de bajar bruscamente aquella prenda._

 _Edward gruñó ante ese gesto tan provocador y se tensó cuando ella finalmente bajó la mirada._

 _-Joder...- Esa pequeña mujer lo enloquecía con las simples expresiones de su cara. Isabella se veia extasiada y su miembro se sacudió al verla relamerse los labios nuevamente._

 _Su pequeña mano viajó entonces a ese lugar recién descubierto y con firmeza lo tomó entre sus dedos._

 _Él gimió fuertemente._

 _-Eres muy grande Edward...- Isabella lo acarició lentamente ante su antenta mirada y sonrió malvadamente al verlo gemir de aquella manera. Ahora ella volvía a tener el control.- Yo también quiero comerte...- susurró sensualmente causando que él cerrara los ojos.- comerte todo...-_

 _No sabe cómo pasó, pero en menos de un segundo se encontraba de espadas en aquella enorme cama con Isabella sobre él._

 _Edward Cullen tragó pesado mientras Isabella dejaba un beso en su pecho y bajaba lentamente. Sus suaves labios y sus delicados toques lo impacientaban a cada segundo que pasaba._

 _Ella lo tomó finalmente entre sus manos arrodillada a sus pies y lo acarició de nuevo sacándole un jadeo._

 _-Isabella...- gruño Edward mirándola con fiereza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse tocar, prefería ser el que explorara y degustara, no al revés._

 _-¿Qué? Yo también quiero jugar...- Susurró justo antes de agachar la cabeza y llevárselo a la boca._

 _Un rugido, eso fue lo que salió de sus labios al sentir aquella placentera caricia. Los labios de Isabella lo estaban llevando a límites en los que su cordura no lograba estar presente._

 _Desordenó su propio cabello con los labios entre abiertos y en completa tensión mientras Isabella hacía maravillas con sus labios y lengua._

 _Ella seguramente lo mataría algún día._

 _Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas contra ella, y cuando supo que perdería el control la tomó por lo hombros obligándola a sacarlo de su boca._

 _El Fuerte "plop" que se escuchó lo hizo respirar con fuerza mientras la arrastraba nuevamente hacia arriba._

 _-¿Que haces? Quiero más...-_

 _-Ahora no, Isabella. Ahora no.- Isabella frunció el ceño ante su prohibición mientras Edward la volvía a colocar bajo su cuerpo. Con su rodilla se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Isabella mientras esta comenzaba a enfurruñarse._

 _-¿Por qué no? Quiero hacerlo Edward, deja de decirme que hacer.-_

 _Él la ignoró magistralmente mientras volvía a besar su cuello y bajaba a su pecho logrando distraerla al instante._

 _Isabella suspiró disfrutando del momento mientras inconscientemente lo rodeaba con las piernas. Encajaban perfectamente como un rompecabezas._

 _-Eres un completo idiota. Siempre dando órdenes hasta en la...-_

 _Su queja fue interrumpida por dos cosas. El beso de Edward y su deliciosa intromisión. Él se adentraba en su cuerpo lentamente mientras la besaba, disfrutando cada centímetro que alcanzaba._

 _-Dios...- Jadeó Isabella cuando el placer fue demasiado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- Edward...-Su nombre parecía casi una suplida._

 _Por fin estaba pasando. Por fin eran uno solo._

 _El placer vino con un dulce dolor al sentir la totalidad de su intromisión. Edward era más grande que Isabella en todos los sentidos y aquella incomodidad no fue desapercibida por el cobrizo._

 _Edward la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Tranquila, pequeña. Todo está bien.- Unió sus labios regalándole un suave beso. Mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro._

 _Pronto comenzó a moverse. Primero lentamente, disfrutando de algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer. Estaba haciendo suya a aquella mujer que lo traía loco. Y aquello era la sensación más sublime._

 _Isabella pronto se encontró instándolo a ir más deprisa dejándose llevar por aquella cadencia que provocaba una fricción desquiciarme en sus cuerpos. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba más. Mucho más._

 _De un rápido movimiento cambió de posición. Edward gruñó confundido entre la bruma de placer al sentirla a horcajadas de su cuerpo._

 _-Isabella, no juegues...- Lo que vio lo dejó atónito por unos segundos. Aquella mujer era perfección pura. Isabella tenía el cabello despeinado y una mirada brillante que lo hipnotizaba. Ella gimió mordiendo su labio al sentirlo en aquella posición y posó las manos abiertas en su pecho._

 _-Pero jugar es lo que más quiero hacer...- Susurró antes de dar un magistral movimiento de caderas que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y agarrarla fuertemente de la cadera._

 _-Maldita sea, mujer. No dejas de sorprenderme. Odio las sorpresas.- Ella dejó escapar una risa pícara mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre él._

 _-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué hay de esta?-_

 _Esa fue la última frase coherente que salió de sus labios. Isabella comenzó a moverse sobre sus caderas de una forma que pronto los tuvo gimiendo al unísono. Aquel baile de cuerpos era un festín para sus sentidos._

 _Edward recorría su cuerpo con ambas manos disfrutando de las vistas que Isabella le daba. La estaba dejando jugar. Admitía que aquello lo estaba disfrutando bastante, pero jamás dejaría de ser un controlador. Incluso en la cama. Sobre todo en la cama._

 _Tomándola del cuello para darle un beso fiero finalmente volvió a estar sobre ella. Isabella gimió en sus labios y no supo si fue una forma de protesta. Lo único que supo fue la forma en la que ella apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La siguiente estocada profunda de Edward fue el comienzo de un torbellino de sensaciones para ambos que no tuvo fin._

 _Isabella lo tomó del cabello fuertemente mientra ambos separaban sus labios y se miraban a los ojos. El orgasmo los golpeó con la misma fuerza, causando que sus cuerpos se tensaran deliciosamente. Edward se dejó ir en su interior e Isabella lo retuvo dentro de ella gustosa._

 _Edward besó dulcemente sus labios mientras los resquicios de la pasión se disipaban._

 _No había palabras para describir lo que ambos habían compartido._

 _No había palabras para expresar aquella plenitud._

 _Simplemente no había palabras._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Como están?**

 **Aqui les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal.**

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Los espero en los comentarios, muchas gracias por dejar sus opiniones. Realmente me alegran la vida.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Bell Cullen Hall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _No realmente_**

 _Las suaves sabanas de Hotel y el abrigador calor que la rodeaba no hacían más que llevarla a la inconsciencia cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos. El cuerpo de Isabella se encontraba deliciosamente relajado y dolorido, y aquello no era para menos. La noche anterior había disfrutado descaradamente del cuerpo de Edward por lo menos unas tres veces._

 _Aquel satisfactorio recuerdo la hizo suspirar pesadamente aún con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa socarrona formándose en sus labios. Pronto fue tomando un poco más de conciencia y entonces fue consiente de dos cosas; Los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la pierna que la apresaba al colchón. Edward la tenía bien asegurada casi totalmente bajo su musculoso cuerpo, y ella no tenia objeciones al respecto. Tanta espera sin duda había valido la pena. Ya sabia por qué la perra de Rosalie siempre tenia una sonrisota pegada en su estúpido rostro. R_ _ecordar las manos y los labios de Edward sobre su cuerpo tan vívidamente era realmente sublime._

 _Isabella giró el rostro aun sin abrir los ojos y aspiró lentamente el aroma del suave cabello cobrizo de Edward, el cual le hacia cosquillas en la nariz. Pronto una totalmente justificada duda existencial se alojó en su mente, pues en realidad no sabía qué era más sexy; Si Edward hace tres años o Edward ahora. Tenía que admitir que la edad le estaba sentando de maravilla, ese hombre si que sabía moverse. Ese cabello, esos músculos, y lo que tenia allí abajo era simplemente..._

 _-Isabella- Esa repentina voz áspera y sensual le causó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. Se removió levemente con el objetivo de liberar su mano izquierda y procedió a acariciar el cabello del somnoliento hombre que la llamaba._

 _-¿Si?- Murmuró tratando de evitar la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Al parecer sus pechos eran una almohada mucho mas cómoda para Edward que las almohadas de hotel. Él entonces se removió levemente dejándola liberar su otro brazo al tiempo que abrazaba su cuerpo con mas fuerza. Lo sintió aspirar con fuerza completamente relajado, aun más dormido que despierto y entonces procedió a acariciar sus hombros y su espalda lentamente. No entendía porque Edward siempre intentaba controlar sus emociones y expresiones frente a todo el mundo, pero en aquel momento su rostro parecía realmente en paz. A Isabella le parecía que dormido se veía diez años mas joven. Pero incluso despierto y serio le gustaba, porque ese hombre de treinta y dos años estaba para comerse entero._

 _Y más de una vez, si señor._

 _Mientras sentía a Edward despertar poco a poco Isabella miró alrededor de la habitación en un intento de descubrir que malditas horas eran. Por más que le encantara tener la cara de Edward entre sus pechos tenia trabajo que hacer._

 _Su vista entonces encontró un reloj en la pared a su lado derecho. Marcaba que eran ya pasadas las cinco de la mañana. Era realmente temprano considerando lo tarde que se había dormido, y lo poco que había descansado además. Pero cuando Isabella tenia algo importante que hacer, las horas de sueño realmente no eran una excusa._

 _Sintió a Edward entonces removerse un poco y como sus músculos se tensaban ligeramente. Aun así cuando bajó la mirada sus cálidos orbes verdes le dieron los buenos días._

 _-¿Has dormido bien? ¿Que calificación le das a este par de almohadas?- Y para hacer énfasis en las almohadas en cuestión meneó un poco los hombros. Isabella mordió su labio con diversión cuando vio a Edward parpadear algo aturdido, para luego darse cuenta de donde tenia el rostro. Así mismo, Isabella apreció notar algo de rubor en sus mejillas al notar la forma tan posesiva en la que la tenía sujetada._

 _Ignorando por completo su pregunta Edward procedió a soltarla y separar su cuerpo del de ella. Sin embargo Isabella no iba a permitir tal cosa. Rodeó a Edward rápidamente con las piernas y con toda la fuerza que tuvo logró pegarlo nuevamente a su cuerpo._

 _-Ni lo sueñes Cullen, estas demasiado calentito como para dejarte ir- "Y demasiado bueno" se permitió pensar. Él la miró con una ceja alzada realmente sorprendido y pronto la diversión surcó su rostro._

 _-Buenos días, Isabella. Es tarde ya, debes ir al trabajo.- Sí, el siempre matando los buenos momentos. Ella gimió bajo dejando caer el rostro en la almohada. Se estaba relajando de lo lindo y ahora tendría que ir a patear traseros, aquello no sonaba nada agradable y menos en navidad. Si tenia que ser honesta diría que en otras situaciones eso era justamente lo que querría estar haciendo._

 _Pero, ¿Ir al trabajo o tener increíble sexo con un obseso del control?_

 _En realidad no había que pensarlo mucho._

 _-En eso tienes razón.- A pesar de darle la razón, Isabella decidió apretarse más contra el caliente cuerpo de Edward. Quien, por supuesto, la miraba algo suspicaz.-¿Ni un besito de buenos días, Cullen?- Forzó su mejor miradita de nena inocente. Aunque sus intenciones no tenían nada de inocencia, por supuesto._

 _-Isabella- Repitió él reprobatoriamente con el cuerpo visiblemente tenso. No estaba segura de si era por el contacto de sus traviesos pezones contra su fuerte pecho o porque al estar en aquella intima posición había rozado levemente su gran (gracias al cielo) problema matutino._

 _Cualquiera de las dos podría tener consecuencias bastante placenteras._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Es mucho pedir?- Isabella pasó una mano por el vello de su pecho distraidamente y dejó un mordisco en su pectoral derecho.- Nunca pensé que fueras de esos.-_

 _-¿A que te refieres?- Inquirió Edward frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras sin darse cuenta comenzaba a acariciar su pequeña cintura. Isabella se pensó muy bien su palabras, la psicología inversa era esencial para conseguir su objetivo._

 _-De los que follan y nada más.- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con fingido desconcierto.- Te aprovechaste de mi cuerpo toda la noche. ¿No merezco por lo menos un beso de despedida? Que despiadado, Cullen-_

 _Isabella acomodó su cabello despreocupadamente mientras veia como los ojos de Edward estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas por aquella ocurrencia tan indignante. Aquellos ojos esmeralda la estaban comenzando a perturbar de una manera bastante sexual. Podia sentir su erección golpeando contra su muslo interno._

 _Esto pintaba de maravilla._

 _Él como siempre, logró controlar sus emociones y la miró con un semblante bastante calmado._

 _-Yo no haría tal cosa y lo sabes. No te faltaría el respeto de esa manera.- Isabella sonrió maliciosamente al ver como Edward tenia las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, hechas puños además._

 _-Bueno, en ese caso quiero mi beso de buenos días.- Pasó sus manos entonces por los brazos de Edward, pasando por su cuello y perdiéndose entre sus mechones cobrizos. Eso pareció agradarle, pues cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sutil caricia-¿Por favor?.- Dejó una pequeña lamida en su labio inferior a modo de provocación._

 _Y vaya que lo había logrado. La psicología inversa era la gloria._

 _Él por su parte sinceramente no tenía claro por qué Isabella era así. Se comportaba como si aquello fuera un inocente juego y por supuesto que no lo era._

 _Estaba desnuda en la cama, con un hombre mucho más grande que ella. Un hombre que físicamente podía doblegarla y reducirla a su antojo. Y aún así ahí estaba ella, jugando como un gatito travieso._

 _Provocándolo, tentándolo y excitándolo._

 _-Con mucho gusto, Isabella- contestó segundos antes de reclamar sus labios con fuerza. Aquello provocó un gemido ahogado por parte de la mujercita bajo él, gemido que fue directo a su parte más despierta._

 _Pensó entonces que tal vez aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para jugar un poco._

 _Inesperadamente enredó su mano en las suaves hebras de Isabella, tomando su cabello en un suave puño mientras con sensualidad introducía la lengua en su boca. Ella gimió nuevamente obteniendo más de lo que había pedido._

 _A pesar de que a Isabella le gustaba tener algo de control le excitaba sobremanera la magnitud del cuerpo de Edward. A veces sentía que era enorme, pues su ancha espalda lograba ocultarla sin problemas, y esa espalda era caliente además._

 _Siguiendo esos mismos pensamientos dirigió las manos a la espalda de Edward para acariciarla sensualmente, la habitación definitivamente se estaba calentando._

 _-¿Son adecuados estos buenos días,Isabella?- Susurró Edward sobre sus labios mientras simultáneamente comenzaba un camino de besos por su cuello._

 _-Hmm- Fue lo único que pudo contestar Isabella, provocando la risa de Edward, mientras se dejaba hacer por sus labios._

 _Los calientes y húmedos besos bajaban cada vez más, provocando que su espalda se arqueara inconscientemente para obtener todo lo que fuera posible._

 _-Espero que sí lo sean- Dijo él justo antes de dejar un prolongado beso entre sus pechos. Isabella soltó un fuerte jadeo al sentir su incipiente barba rozar contra esa parte tan delicada de su cuerpo._

 _-Nada del otro mundo Cullen, ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más?- Él sonrió con el rostro entre sus suaves montes._

 _-¿Un poco más, Isabella? Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Sentenció segundos antes de llevarse un rosado pezón a la boca. Isabella soltó un gemido de sorpresa y mordió su labio con fuerza al sentirlo jugar con él en su boca. Aquello era como una dulce tortura, pues las placenteras sensaciones que le causaba provocaban una dolorosa necesidad entre sus piernas que crecía a cada segundo._

 _Ambos habían llegado a un punto de no retorno, aquel juego matutino se había tornado en un preludio sumamente excitante que los tenía queriendo más._

 _Edward bajó la mano Izquierda por el suave vientre de Isabella, sin duda en sus acciones se perdió rápidamente entre sus piernas. Isabella gimió jalando su cabello cuando sintió intensas caricias en su lugar más íntimo. Edward hacía con sus dedos movimientos circulares que la incitaban. Ahora fue el turno de él para gemir cuando sintió la cremosa humedad de Isabella._

 _Ella estaba tan lista para él como él para ella pues la castaña era plenamente consciente de aquella caliente dureza que se apretaba contra su pierna._

 _Edward dejó de juguetear con sus pechos cuando sintió que el ansía lo consumía. Volvió rápidamente a encontrar sus labios mientras sutilmente se hacía un espacio entre las piernas de Isabella con su rodilla nuevamente._

 _"Mierda, si. Sexo matutino." Pensó Ella mordiéndole un labio y enredando sus piernas lentamente en su estrecha cadera. "Amo esta maldita Navidad"_

 _Edward la miró a los ojos por un momento justo antes de entrar en ella en la embestida más lenta, tortuosa y deliciosa de su maldita vida._

 _-Buenos días, Isabella- gruñó con una voz sensual mientras se cernía sobre ella._

 _Si, Los mejores buenos días de la vida._

* * *

 _-¿Es que no piensas ir a trabajar, Isabella?- Inquirió el cobrizo mas insistente del planeta. Isabella no le dedicó ni el más mínimo gesto al hombre que ahora se encontraba haciendo de almohada para ella. Estaba demasiado ocupada relajando su cuerpo una vez más._

 _Que desconsiderado era aquel hombre en realidad, ¿Como esperaba que saliera ella de esa cama tan campante cuando pasaban en ella cosa tan maravillosas?. Era una tarea realmente difícil._

 _Su cabeza subió y bajó levemente al compás de un lento suspiro por parte de Edward, quién seguidamente negó con visible desaprobación._

 _Isabella entonces levanto la cabeza y lo miró rodando los ojos._

 _-¿Es que no puedes dejar de sus un controlador compulsivo por un segundo? Edward, no necesitas mandarme al trabajo como si me mandaras a la escuela. Se perfectamente cuando debo ir. Ademas, no he recibido ningún mensaje que amerite que mueva mi culo de esta cama. -_

 _Y de entre todos los momentos de la mañana, el maldito aparatejo tuvo que sonar con el pitido insistente de múltiples mensajes entrantes en ese preciso instante para desacreditarla._

 _Edward alzó una ceja para mirarla de forma burlona mientras su teléfono repicaba insistentemente en la mesa de noche del hotel._

 _-Contesta pronto Isabella. Lo más seguro es que sea tu madre tratando de saber como has estado.- Con un fuerte bufido Isabella se sentó en la cama, cubriendo sus atributos levemente con las suaves mantas._

 _\- En tal caso le diría con lujo de detalles lo bien que me has cuidado Edward. Estoy segura de que mi madre admirará tus buenos actos.- Le dedicó una mirada malvada mientras notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba._

 _\- Mas te vale que no sea así- Murmuró Edward lentamente a sus espaldas cuando se giró hacia su molesto teléfono- No creo que a tu madre le guste saber lo que te hice anoche. ¿ O sí, Isabella?- El cuerpo caliente de Edward se sintió bastante cerca, por lo que intuía que se había sentado cerca de ella para evitar que dijera alguna imprudencia._

 _-Probablemente no, aunque si en realidad es mi padre el que está llamando creo que la situación se tornaría aún más interesante. ¿No lo crees?- Casi podía imaginarse el ceño fruncido de Edward cuando lo escuchó carraspear, ella trató de no reír mientras rebuscaba en el cajón de la pequeña mesa._

 _-Isabella- Fue todo lo que él necesitó decir para dar a entender su advertencia. Además de ello colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre la cintura de ella. A pesar de todo ella t_ _omó el teléfono sin siquiera mirar el identificador, solo una persona podría estar escribiendo a aquellas horas._

 _ "Muy buenas mañanas Señorita Swan, espero que la habitación de hotel sea de su agrado."_

 _Su leal asistente al teléfono, se notaba extrañamente animado aquella mañana. Supuso Isabella que por el cambio de ambiente, al joven Mike realmente le gustaba viajar, así fuera a unos cuantos kilómetros de Kingston._

 _"Lamentablemente no ofrecen Menú de desayuno, si gusta puedo pasar en media hora con su desayuno favorito."_

 _"También puedo llevarla a las instalaciones de la empresa, en caso de que no conozca la ciudad. "_

 _"Digo, para que no se pierda ni le ocurra nada Señorita."_

 _Isabella dejó escapar una risa entre dientes mientras se recostaba inconscientemente contra el cuerpo de Edward, quién para ese entonces también había leído los animados mensajes y tenia un visible ceño fruncido adornando su rostro._

 _-¿Quién ese ese?- Inquirió el cobrizo, aunque sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Isabella giró el rostro lo suficiente para dedicarle una mirada divertida._

 _-Es mi asistente. ¿El rubio sorpresa de ayer? Ese mismo. Es muy atento- Edward soltó un bufido._

 _-No puedo imaginar por qué- Replicó irónicamente mientras ella tecleaba una respuesta._

 _"Buenos días Mike. Si, definitivamente fue de mi agrado. Muchas gracias."_

 _La mano de Edward se tensó en su cadera visiblemente. Isabella sintió entonces que a Edward no le caia para nada bien Mike._

 _" ¿Se encuentra ocupada, señorita? La oferte del desayuno sigue en pie"_

 _" No realmente, ¿Desayuno? Eso sería perfecto."_

 _A su mente llegó casi al instante la imagen de una deliciosa montaña de panquecas con una obscena cantidad de jarabe de arce. Su estomago le recordó que la noche anterior tampoco había probado bocado._

 _"Está bien. Pasa por mi en media hora. Nos vemos"_

 _Isabella dejó su teléfono en la mesita con un suspiro. Tenia un rato más con Edward antes de prestarle atención a sus obligaciones._

 _Giró su rostro nuevamente hacia Edward con una sonrisa pícara y un comentario perspicaz en la punta de la lengua, pero la mirada que se encontró hizo que su expresión decayera. Edward la miraba con la mandíbula algo tensa y una mirada de hielo._

 _-¿Qué tal si...?- Comenzó ella en un intento de despojarlo de su máscara, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida._

 _-Me tengo que ir, Isabella. Te deseo suerte en tu trabajo.- Y al segundo siguiente se encontraba sola en la cama mirando a Edward con real desconcierto._

 _¿Pero que mierda le había picado?_

 _-¿A donde vas?- Inquirió mientras él se envolvía en una toalla. Todo rastro de pasión se había ido. Se giró momentáneamente para dedicarla una mirada y siguió su camino al baño._

 _-Tengo asuntos que atender, justo como tú-_

* * *

 _-Buenos días, Señorita Swan- Escuchó Isabella al entrar rápidamente en el auto de su asistente. Definitivamente esos no eran los Buenos días que a ella le gustaban, principalmente porque traían trabajo y dolores de cabeza._

 _Aún así decidió ponerle su mejor cara a su asistente._

 _\- Bueno días -Miró su reloj de pulsera durante un breve momento antes de dedicarle una brillante sonrisa a su asistente-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Mike?-_

 _El pobre chico rubio parpadeó confundido frente a ella. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido decente salió de esta._

 _Isabella entonces alzó una ceja mientras alisaba su chaqueta ejecutiva, a juego con unos elegantes y favorecedores pantalones._

 _-¿Pasa algo, Newton?- ¿Es que acaso era tan perra que su asistente se asombraba por un amable saludo?_

 _Posiblemente._

 _\- N-Nada en lo absoluta señorita Swan. Estoy de maravilla ahora que usted está aquí.-_

 _Isabella le dedicó una leve sonrisa afable mientra el rubio encendía el motor y arrancaba su auto. Por el retrovisor pudo ver como Edward salía del hotel y subía al coche que habían traído la noche anterior. Le dio un mal sabor de boca recordar su cambio de actitud tan drástico._

 _Pronto se dijo que esa actitud distante era su forma de dejar claro que todo había sido solamente sexo casual. Se estaba distanciando de ella repentinamente para dejarle claro que no pasaría nada más entre ambos._

 _Maldito hombre._

 _Comieron rápidamente en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante, pero poco menos de una hora después ya se encontraban ingresando al enorme edificio acristalado lleno de oficinas._

 _Newton la siguió cuál perrito faldero al acensor mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban sin remedio._

 _Isabella, por supuesto, no se percató de aquel detalle._

 _-Entonces Newton, ¿Que tienes para mi?-_

 _-Bueno señorita, en realidad la situación es delicada. Mirando los balances generales de los últimos años encontramos que...-_

 _Que todo estaba hecho una mierda, básicamente. El imbécil a cargo tenía a esta filial hecha un puñetero desastre. Era su trabajo entonces poner todo en su lugar._

 _Con un breve suspiro Isabella decidió que entre más pronto solucionara ese problema, mejor. Realmente no le molestaba la idea de poner a alguno ejecutivos incompetentes en su lugar, después de todo a eso se dedicaba. En Kingston ya se había hecho su propia fama, no era fácil ser mujer en un mundo de hombres. Pero Isabella se había hecho su propio camino a las malas. Su actitud distante para con todos y sus buenos resultados habían logrado que ganara el respeto de muchos que intentaron subestimarla, al encasillarla en alguien emocional y débil._

 _Y esa no era ella, por supuesto que no._

 _Le había ido bastante bien en los últimos años con su cara de perra las veinticuatro horas del día. Su pobre asistente se meaba encima al menor indició de enojo, cosa que realmente le causaba gracia. Aunque después de todo su actitud no era del todo fingida pues Isabella no tenia mucha cosas por las que sentirse afortunada._

 _Habia decidido alejarse de su familia a conciencia, por más que extrañara a su padre no soportaba estar cerca de la insufrible de su hermana Rosalie. Al mudarse a Kingston decidió olvidare de todo y de todos en Forks._

 _Y sobre todo del controlador insufrible que habia dejado en la habitación de hotel aquella mañana._

 _-Señorita Swan- Su asistente la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ellos- Es necesario que conozca al jefe de la contabilidad. Él podrá responder algunas de las inquietudes que tenga acerca de la situación economía actual de la empresa.-_

 _La estancia a la cual llegaron era bastante luminosa, contaba con un escritorio de secretaria a la izquierda del elevador y con numerosas oficinas en el resto del lugar. Isabella dio una rápida mirada y se percató de la poca actividad de las personas que ocupaban las oficinas. Para tener una infraestructura tan moderna resultaba evidente que los trabajadores estaban algo aletargados._

 _-Me parece una buena idea Newton- Concordó Isabella mirando detenidamente a la secretaria, que poco le importaba la presencia de ambos- Pero primero es necesario conocer al gerente.-_

 _El joven rubio asintió con diligencia y procedió a hablar con la poco receptiva muchacha del mostrador. Isabella mientras tanto decidió revisar rápidamente su agenda del día, estaba segura de que si apresuraba el paso tal vez podría estar libre para las cinco de la tarde._

 _-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Levantó la vista al dueño de la voz inoportuna y se encontró con un rubio de ojos increíblemente azules. El hombre la miraba con una sonrisa de comercial que no se tragó a la primera. Seguramente la creería una secretaria nueva incapaz de caminar entre esas oficinas sin perderse._

 _-Pues, no realmente. - Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada para indicarle que se perdiera de su vista-Le agradezco de todos modos- El hombre en cuestión dio un paso más hacia ella, mirándola de una forma un poco más insistente._

 _-¿Está usted segura?, Parece un poco perdida- Isabella reprimió el instinto de rodar los ojos. ¿Es que acaso la había visto caminar desorientada por el lugar pidiendo ayuda desesperada? No sabia que quedarse plantada en un puñetero lugar la haría verse "Un poco perdida"._

 _-Le repito que no, puede seguir con su camino.- Estaba de malas aquella mañana, realmente al único hombre que le tendría paciencia ese día era a su asistente, únicamente porque la había alimentado._

 _-Si me dice a quien busca con gusto podre llevarla- Isabella cerró su agenda de golpe y lo miró con llamas en los ojos._

 _Su asistente finalmente hizo acto de presencia a su lado- Señorita Swan, permitame informarle que...-_

 _-¿Sabe qué? En realidad si necesito buscar a alguien. Al incompetente responsable de que esta empresa sea un desastre, a ese es al que quiero ver-_

 _Los dos rubios se la quedaron viendo con sorpresa. Pero entonces el fastidioso rubio desconocido procedió a darle una cálida sonrisa que la irritó aún más._

 _-En ese caso permítame presentarme. Soy el gerente general, Jasper Hale. Un gusto, señorita Swan-_

 _Simplemente perfecto._

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega.**

 **Los veo en los comentarios**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Bell Cullen Hall**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 **Hasta que se te enfríen las bragas**

 _Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquella oficina. Bueno, por lo menos para Mike Newton. ¿Es que su jefa había insultado al gerente general de una de las filiales mas grandes e importantes del consorcio para el que trabajaban?_

 _Pues aparentemente sí._

 _Sentía como sus orejas rápidamente se calentaban por la vergüenza y el momento incomodo que estaba pasando. No ayudaba el hecho de que Jasper Hale y la Señorita Swan se estuvieran mirando intensamente sin intenciones de pronunciar una sola palabra. Casi parecía una guerra de miradas, una que parecía no tener fin._

 _Para sorpresa del rubio, la señorita Swan compuso una leve sonrisa, que difícilmente podía decir si era amable o burlona. Pudo ver como los ojos del señor Hale se entrecerraban al tener la misma encrucijada._

 _-Mucho gusto, Señor Hale. Es evidente que está al tanto de mi nombre, sin embargo permitame presentarme.- El tono amigable de su voz resultaba algo engañoso, considerando su explosión de minutos antes. Sin embargo el conciliador Jasper Hale decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al aceptar la mano extendida que ahora ella le ofrecía._

 _-Isabella Swan, soy economista y analista. Resido en Kingston como sabrá, pero casualmente me encontraba cerca de Seattle en estos días. Gracias a eso mi servicios fueron requeridos, requeridos ayer en la casa de mis padres cerca de la media noche para ser exactos. Todo para estar aquí a primera hora y tener la dicha de conocerlo.- Le dio un firme apretón de mano al rubio que no se creyó para nada la palabra "dicha". Algo le decía que la Isabella Swan amistosa era mas peligrosa que la Isabella Swan molesta._

 _Habia que tener eso muy en cuenta para el futuro._

 _-Estaba plenamente consciente de su llegada, Señorita Swan.-Aceptó el señor Hale de manera cordial- Es un placer para mi verla hoy, realmente esperaba su presencia en mi empresa.-_

 _-Ya lo creo que sí.- Se limitó a responder Isabella ensanchando aún más su sonrisa mientras que el señor Hale contenía sus ganas de alzar una ceja.-¿Le importa si vamos a su oficina y comenzamos a trabajar?-_

 _El rubio cedió para poner fin a la desgastante conversación, procedió a dar un paso a un lado y mover su mano con gesto elegante.- Concuerdo con usted, siga por aquí.-_

 _Isabella Swan entonces asintió levemente mientras caminaba con decisión a la puerta indicada, sin esperarlo por supuesto. Pronto fue seguida por su asistente personal mientras el señor Hale la miraba impresionado._

 _Que mujer aquella._

 _..._

 _-Realmente no entiendo lo que está diciendo.- Jasper Hale se reclinó en su cómoda silla de cuero viendo a Isabella Swan como si una cabeza extra le hubiera salido repentinamente- No veo la gravedad de la situación, mi empresa está de maravilla. Si tiene alguna duda puede revisar los balances que se han proporcionado.-_

 _Isabella copió el gesto y cruzó las piernas mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada- Permitame decirle, señor Hale, que tener números positivos no garantiza en todos los casos que la empresa esté marchando en su máximo potencial.- A su lado, Mike Newton se dedicaba a revisar algunos archivos con sumo detalle. Tomando cuantas notas podía._

 _-No veo el problema en las forma de ser de esta empresa. Durante todos estos años hemos respondido con lo que se nos ha pedido, señorita Swan.-_

 _Isabella se acomodó en la silla mientras extendía la mano y tomaba un folder lleno de hojas perfectamente arregladas. Con la vista en las cifras procedió con su discurso._

 _-Señor Hale, según puedo ver los beneficios no están siendo maximizados. Los costos que esta teniendo su empresa son demasiado altos para el nivel de producto que se esta llevando al mercado. Es necesario realizar una estructuración inmediata de todos los gastos que se tienen a ni nivel productivo y administrativo.-_

 _El rubio entonces bufó en señal de clara exasperación._

 _-No puede venir aquí, de un día para otro y decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Necesito tiempo para comprobar todo lo que me está diciendo, no pretenda que de la noche a la mañana despida empleados y recorte los recursos.-_

 _Isabella miró al rubio con paciencia. Realmente esperaba una mejor disposición por su parte, apenas habían pasado cerca de cinco horas discutiendo los aspectos mas básicos del asunto y el señor Hale parecía a punto de una histeria._

 _Si, sabia que no era para nada fácil para el orgullo de un hombre que una mujer viniera a decirle como hacer su trabajo. Pero así estaban las cosas. El señor Hale había estudiado dirección de empresas, mientras que Isabella era una economista excelente. Ella veía cosas que él no, y por eso estaba en todo su derecho de decirle que hacer y que no._

 _Sin embargo, decidió que por ese día el pobre hombre había tenido suficiente._

 _-Entiendo que todo esto puede ser muy frustrante, señor Hale. Pero debe tener mente abierta por el bien de la compañía. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos esto hasta aquí por el día de hoy.-_

 _Al escuchar aquello su asistente se apresuró a recoger los archivos desperdigados en el gran escritorio de caoba. Hale y Swan se colocaron de piel al mismo tiempo y se estrecharon las manos de forma rápida._

 _-En ese caso, que tenga un buen resto de día, señorita Swan- Se despidió el rubio gerente con ademanes elegantes._

 _-Le deseo lo mismo, señor Hale. ¿Mañana está bien para continuar?- El rubio lo pensó unos momentos con gran seriedad. Sin embargo, termino negando levemente con la cabeza._

 _-Permítame más tiempo para consultar con mis trabajadores y revisar algunos informes señorita Swan. Tengo entendido que está usted interrumpiendo sus vacaciones.-_

 _-Así es, señor Hale. Mi asistente me informó con urgencia que debía reunirme con usted cuanto antes.- El señor Hale procedió a rodear su escritorio y dirigirse a la puerta._

 _-En ese caso, le pido que nos reunamos nuevamente en una semana. Espero que tenga unas felices fiestas.- Isabella le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. ¿Una semana completa? Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere... Finalmente le dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza mientras procedía a dejar la habitación junto con Mike Newton._

 _-Lo mismo para usted, señor Hale.-_

 _Un interesante encuentro sin duda._

* * *

 _"Se está comunicando con el número de Edward Cullen, deje su mensaje después del..."_

 _Isabella respiró profundamente mientras arrojaba su teléfono a la cama del hotel. Era la quinta maldita llamada que le hacia a Edward sin obtener una misera respuesta._

 _La primera vez pensó que tal vez no había escuchado el tono._

 _Intentó nuevamente a la hora._

 _La segunda que tal vez estaba algo ocupado._

 _Decidió comer algo en su habitación y descansar un rato. Seguramente Edward el frígido se había asustado por ser tan impuro con ella la noche anterior._

 _Lo llamó nuevamente sin enfadarse, pero la quinta vez sin respuesta ya era el puto colmo._

 _¿Qué se creía ese idiota? A parte de la forma tan repentina y escueta en la que se había despedido de ella aquella mañana ahora no se dignaba a responder sus llamadas. Por la ventana ya se distinguía el cielo anaranjado, indicando que estaba bastante entrada la tarde._

 _Vaya, que Isabella no era una acosadora en serie. Pero se sentía realmente indignada._

 _¿Ni un adiós?_

 _¿Ni un "Lo siento Isabella, follamos de maravilla pero no podemos estar juntos"?_

 _¿Nada?_

 _Tenia que admitir que ni ella sabia hacia donde marcharían las cosas después de aquella noche, y que las cosas podrían tornare un tanto incómodas. Pero no esperaba que el santito correctito de Edward Cullen se hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin dar la cara._

 _Se cruzó de brazos con una mueca en los labios, se pasó una mano por su cabello suelto y no pudo evitar soltar una risa incrédula. Jamás en su vida se esperó un comportamiento semejante por su parte. Aquello no le había pasado ni con sus noviazgos de instituto. Dentro de si sintió algo parecido a la decepción, pero pronto se recordó a si misma que aquello no era algo de extrañar. Él se había ido una vez sin remordimiento, no había razón para que no lo hiciera ahora._

 _Se dijo a si misma que estaría bien, justo como antes. Decidió darse una ducha relajante mientras pensaba que hacer con su recuperado tiempo libre. Realmente podría mentir a su familia y relajarse en Seattle por el resto de la semana. Sin complicaciones y sin gente indeseable. Pero por otro lado la comida de su casa era bastante buena, y realmente queria ver a su padre más tiempo antes de volver a Kingston definitivamente._

 _Una decisión difícil de tomar sin duda._

 _Tomó su tiempo en la ducha, aprovechando el agua caliente y las esencias aromáticas que encontró en una elegante repisa. Tomó su tiempo para frotar su piel y lavarse mientras relajaba su mente y por un momento en el día dejaba de pensar._

 _Incluso llegó a tararear una canción distraidamente mientras cerraba lo grifos del agua y suspiraba con satisfacción._

 _-¿Terminaste?- La voz intrusa la tomó tan de sorpresa que pegó un chillido y, tratando de girarse, resbaló cayendo de culo estrepitosamente. El dolor ardiente pronto se apoderó de sus posaderas, mientras la caliente vergüenza se posaba en sus mejillas. Todo mientras el hombre de sus tormentos se apresuraba a abrir la puerta de la ducha e inclinarse frente a ella. -¡Isabella! ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho.- ¿Se puede saber que pretendías al asustarme de esa manera Cullen? ¡No se si lo notaste pero casi me das un puto infarto!- Notar la diversión en aquellos ojos verdes no hizo más que enojarla. Intentó apoyarse en la pared para poder levantarse mientras cubria su desnudez con una mano. Una escena bastante lamentable de ver._

 _Edward Cullen entonces soltó una refrescante risa y procedió a levantarla sin problema alguno.- Lo lamento, pensé que habías notado mi presencia. He estado observándote durante un largo rato-_

 _¿Un largo rato dijo? Isabella alzó una ceja mientras tomaba una toalla de forma agresiva y procedía a cubrirse con ella. Tratando de recobrar algo de dignidad perdida, claro está._

 _-No, Cullen. Queda evidentemente claro que no te vi.- Isabella lo hizo a un lado para poder salir de la ducha finalmente.-¿Que haces aquí, de todos modos? No se te quedó nada está mañana, si es eso.- Isabella se detuvo frente al espejo del baño con una nueva toalla e intenciones de secarse el cabello debidamente. Al alzar la mirada pudo notar el visible desconcierto de Edward. ¿Que pretendía? ¿Volver como si nada por otro revolcón?_

 _-¿Te pasa algo Isabella? Noto que estas molesta- Ella dejó de secar su cabello abruptamente, cosa que puso a Edward en alerta. Isabella enojada era algo peligroso realmente. Ella se giró y le dio una mirada de fuego._

 _-¿Molesta yo? Para nada Edward. ¿Pero sabes algo?- Dijo mientras le daba un golpe con su toalla- Tal vez lo sabrías si hubieras tenido la decencia de contestar el teléfono después de largarte como un demente esta mañana.- Le dio otro golpe y después se encaminó hacia la habitación dejándolo estupefacto.- Ahora vete, no quiero verte-_

 _Isabella se encaminó a su cama donde había dejado las prendas que usaría para dormir. Se sentó en la cama tomando su cepillo y desenredando su cabello furiosamente. Cuando Edward se plantó frente a ella ni siquiera lo miró. Sin embargo lo pudo escuchar suspirar._

 _-Isabella... Lamento lo de esta mañana. No fue mi intención ofenderte de ninguna forma.- Ella siguió ignorándolo magistralmente mientras terminaba con su cabello. Se colocó de pie dándole la espalda y quitándose la toalla.- Yo recordé que había algo importante que debía hacer hoy y tuve que irme.-_

 _-No me importa, Edward.- Se colocó las bragas de encaje_ _rápidamente y después siguió con un coqueto camisón de seda rosada._

 _Se veía absolutamente hermosa aunque estuviera enojada, y Edward lo sabía._

 _-Sí te importa. Claro que te importa, Isabella- Ella sintió sus calientes manos tomándola de la cintura fuertemente.- Si no te importara entonces no estarías haciéndome una escena.-_

 _Ella se había tratado de calmar, pero él no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Isabella se giró rápidamente con la indignación marcando su rostro._

 _-¿Una escena, yo? ¡Escena la tuya esta mañana, idiota!- Le dio un golpe en el brazo cuando la volvió a tomar de la cintura- ¿Siempre has sido un idiota y no me había dado cuenta? Porque realmente tengo gana de...-_

 _Él la tomó del rostro repentinamente y la besó._

 _Isabella trató de protestar pero Edward aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca de forma violenta y sensual. Isabella gimió sorprendida mientras sentía el caliente cuerpo de Edward estrechare contra su pequeño cuerpo. De verdad que se le olvidó la razón de su enfado por unos maravillosos segundos en los que correspondió aquel beso. En esos instantes realmente sintió la necesidad de tenerlo cerca._

 _Después_ _le dio un fuerte mordisco en el labio inferior que lo hizo separarse al instante._

 _-¡Isabella!- Exclamó el cobrizo mientras se llevaba una mano a su labio, que se veía rojo y un poco hinchado. Ella lo miró de la forma mas inocente que pudo y sonrió de la misma manera._

 _-¿Te lastimé? Realmente lo siento Edward. Pero recuerda que a la próxima te va peor.- Dicho esto, Isabella se giró hacia su cama y de un salto estuvo sobre ella. Gateó hacia las almohadas y se recostó sobre ellas mientras encendía la televisión. Todo esto mientras ignoraba a un Edward que poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

 _Se distrajo momentáneamente pasando los canales sin siquiera distinguirlos. La verdad es que quería que Edward se fuera cuanto antes, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar su orgullo. Pero él, terco como era, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos para acompañarla en aquella enorme cama._

 _Isabella apretó el mando del televisor con más fuerza al sentir el peso de Edward tras ella. Por un largo rato ninguno dijo nada, Isabella miraba la televisión y Edward la miraba a ella. Quería calcular cuanto tiempo le tomaría para calmarse un poco, pero muy dentro de él sabía que ella era justo tan terca como el mismo._

 _-¿Es que piensas ignorarme toda la noche?- Se acercó un poco mas recargando su cabeza en su mano izquierda._

 _-No tendré que ignorarte cuando te vayas.- Se encogió de hombros la castaña siguiendo con lo suyo. Edward contuvo una risa y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar cartas en el asunto._

 _-Isabella, es suficiente.-La tomó del hombro y la giró hacia él ignorando magistralmente sus quejas. La miró a los ojos con intensidad- Necesito que me escuches y que dejes de ser tan terca.-_

 _Isabella se cruzó de brazos resignándose con el ceño fruncido, indicándole tácitamente que ya podía hablar._

 _-Tal vez estabas realmente ocupada escribiéndole a tu asistente-Mirada de reproche que le causó bastante gracia a Isabella- Como para notar que yo_ _también había recibido un recado-_

 _-No me mientas Edward, yo no escuché nada.-Atajó rotundamente Isabella mirando hacia otro lado. Edward solo rodó los ojos y la tomó del rostro para obtener su mirada de nuevo._

 _-Nena, no se si sepas que los teléfonos de hoy en día se pueden silenciar. En todo caso digo la verdad. Tenía que resolver un asunto nada agradable para mi.- Ella habría comentado algo mordaz de no ser por el cambio en el rostro de Edward, Parecía realmente molesto al recordar lo que sea que había tenido que "resolver". También pudo notar algo de dolor en su mirada, cosa que la hizo bajar la guardia considerablemente._

 _-Se que mi actitud no fue la mejor, no debí tratar tan fríamente a una princecita mimada como tú ¿A que no?- Adoptó un tono cómico que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Isabella._

 _-Idiota- Fue lo único que dijo ella, recibiendo una fuerte carcajada como respuesta._

 _-Sin embargo, fue lo mejor.- Inspiró fuertemente casi con pesar- Hay cosas, Isabella, que me llenan de mucha ira. No quería lastimarte de ninguna manera.-_

 _Ella lo miró con gran curiosidad._

 _¿Que podría ser aquello que lo había afectado tanto? ¿Seria aquel "asunto" una persona en realidad? Ella se moría por saber, pero algo en la mirada de Edward le indicaba que no obtendría ninguna información esa noche._

 _-¿Podrías perdonarme?- La mirada sincera que le dieron esos ojos verdes casi le derriten el corazón._

 _Casi._

 _-No lo sé Cullen, tendré que pensarlo.- Se encogió de hombros. Edward le dio una mirada de desconcierto- Ahora solo sé que tengo frio- Comentó antes de girarse a ver televisión de nuevo y pasarse uno de sus enormes brazos sobre la cintura. Sintió como el pecho de Edward temblaba, posiblemente por una carcajada y seguidamente la estrechaba en su pecho, brindándole el calor que necesitaba._

 _-¿Ni un beso de buenas noches, Isabella?-_

 _-No te hagas el listo conmigo-_

* * *

 _Isabella gimió audiblemente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla._

 _-Recuerdame nuevamente por qué me dejé convencer para volver a esta casa de locos.- Edward rodó los ojos mientras aparcaba el auto frente a la navideña casa Swan. Era la tercera vez en el recorrido que Isabella le hacia esa pregunta._

 _-Porque quieres pasar tiempo con tu madre y la comida es buena, tal como me dijiste esta mañana.- Ella suspiro fuertemente y se pasó las manos por el rostro.- Además, ¿Por qué odias tanto venir a tu casa de todos modos? Tus padres son muy buena personas.-_

 _Isabella le dedicó una mirada malhumorada._

 _-Si, Edward. Pero mi hermana es la perra más perra de Forks.- El cobrizo frunció el ceño levemente ante las palabras malsonantes que salían de su boca._

 _-Isabella, no te refieras a tu hermana de esa manera. Sé que no es fácil de tratar, pero no hacen falta esos calificativos.- Ella alzó una ceja y rodó los ojos seguidamente._

 _-Sabes que tengo razón. ¡La maldita me dejó en pijamas fuera de casa para que me congelara hasta mi muerte!_ _¿O es que ya se te olvidó?- Un brillo de diversión nubló sus ojos verdes mientras la miraba.-_ _Y bien sabes como me gusta dormir, entre menos ropa mejor.-_

 _Por un momento Edward se desvió del tema recordando perfectamente las pequeñas pijamas que ella usaba antes. Y seguía usando ahora._

 _Dios bendiga la lencería._

 _\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Y evidentemente no moriste, yo te abrí la puerta. Además, ella estaba un poco celosa de ti, por eso lo hizo.-_

 _Isabella se cruzó de brazos con una mueca en los labios._

 _\- Pues no entiendo que maldita cosa le daba celos, ella era la que te cogía cada noche.-_

 _-iIsabella!-_

 _Ella no respondió, estaba inmersa en los recuerdos._

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Isabella!- El grito iracundo de Rosalie hizo que la cuchara que tenia en la mano se congelara centímetros antes de llegar a su boca. Realmente no esperaba que Rosalie llegara tan pronto, sus padres seguían de viaje como siempre y Rosalie había ido a pasar la mañana a la casa de sus suegros. Por ende Isabella esperaba paz y tranquilidad en la comodidad de su casa._

 _Se había despertado obscenamente tarde y estaba disfrutando de un azucarado tazón de cereal, no tenía ánimos para hablar con su hermana y menos cuando la escuchaba tan molesta. Sin embargo sus deseos no fueron impedimento suficiente para que Rosalie irrumpiera en el salón echando fuego por los ojos. Isabella inconscientemente se hundió un poco en el sofá al verla._

 _¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba?_

 _-¿Se puede saber que pretendes con MI novio?- Isabella la miró con los ojos como platos y prosiguió a meterse una gran cucharada de cereal en la boca._

 _-Realmente no sé de que me estás hablando- Replicó comiendo de su plato con rapidez. Rosalie soltó una risa sarcástica bastante terrorífica y se puso las manos como jarras en las caderas._

 _-¿Ah no? ¿Me puedes decir que mierda haces mandandole regalos a la familia de Edward sin mi permiso?- Isabella frunció el ceño tragando el contenido de su boca._

 _-¿Pedirte permiso a ti? No necesito pedirte permiso a ti para hacer nada. Además, dado que tu eres una maldita egocéntrica decidí mandarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Esme de parte de la familia.- El rostro de Rosalie se puso levemente rosado- Mamá no está y alguien tenia que hacerlo. No es mi culpa que Edward le haya dicho que en realidad lo compré yo.-_

 _Isabella se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie con intención de dirigirse a la cocina. La rubia obviamente le obstruyó el paso._

 _-A mi no me engañas mosquita muerta. Tú ni siquiera conoces a la vieja esa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Isabella? ¿Quitarme a mi hombre? No creas que no me doy cuenta como lo miras.- Las mejillas de Isabella se enrojecieron levemente por la rabia._

 _\- No puedes culparme por pensar que Edward se merece algo mejor que tú, maldita interesada. No creas que no sé que lo que quieres es el dinero de Edward- Rosalie flaqueó un poco en su mirada furiosa, cosa que la delató por completo._

 _-¿Algo mejor que yo? ¿Y esa crees ser tú?- Rosalie se rió con sorna, cosa que provocó que los dientes de Isabella rechinaran- No me llegas ni a lo talones, Isabella. Nunca serás como yo- Alzó el rostro con la sonrisa más pagada de si misma que Isabella había visto jamas._

 _No le duraría mucho._

 _\- Claro que no soy como tú. Yo jamás me vendería por dinero. ¿Que crees? ¿Que no me contaron las cosas que hacías con el Profesor King en la facultad? ¿Que diría Edward y mis padres si supieran?-_

 _A Rosalie se le expandieron las fosas nasales y su mirada adquirió un matiz desquiciado que instó a Isabella a correr._

 _Y vaya que lo hizo. Justo en el momento en el que Rosalie se abalanzaba sobre ella para matarla de una buena vez por bocazas._

 _-¡Ven acá calumniadora de mierda!- Gritó enfurecida tras ella mientras Isabella corría hacia la cocina._

 _-¡Déjame en paz, condenada psicópata!- Isabella pronto se vio acorralada en una esquina. Rosalie la tomó del brazo con fuerza provocando que Isabella la empujara a su vez. Aquello no impidió que la rubia desquiciada le diera la vuelta y de una patada en el culo la empujada de bruces contra la salida al jardín._

 _Lo bueno es que estaba abierta, lo malo es que se fue de narices contra la nieve._

 _Isabella dio un grito al sentir el contacto tan frio contra su cuerpo, el invierno siempre era una mierda en Forks y más si vestías una camisón delicado de seda azul._

 _Nada abrigador por cierto._

 _Isabella se incorporó rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Rosalie cerrara la puerta corrediza de vidrio y pusiera el pestillo._

 _-¡Y aquí te vas a quedar hasta que se te enfríen las bragas lo suficiente como para que dejes de pensar en mi hombre!- Y sin más se fue._

 _Puta loca._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

 _-Maldita lunática- Negó Isabella con la cabeza al recordar aquellos detalles.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una egoísta. ¡Alguien tenía que ser considerado con Esme! La pobre debió sufrir bastante al ver su bebé con una bruja como esa.-_

 _Edward no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte risa ante las ocurrencias de Isabella. Ella tenia razón en cierto modo, a su madre nunca le cayó bien Rosalie. No cuanto estuvo con él y mucho menos ahora que pretendía casarse con su hijo menor._

 _-Isabella, no traigas malos recuerdos a tu mente. Eso fue hace más de tres años. Solo olvídalo.- Alargó su mano y estrechó la de ella con fuerza, para brindarle algo de tranquilidad._

 _Isabella lo miro resignada y apretó su mano en respuesta.-Está bien, pero no me pidas que no la insulte. Se lo merece la loca esa.-_

 _Edward rodó los ojos y la tomó del mentón, se acercó un poco dándole un suave beso que la distrajo por completo.- Creo que es hora de entrar.-_

 _Ella respiró pesadamente pasando su mano libre por la mandíbula de Edward, acariciando su incipiente barba._

 _-Antes necesito un beso- Susurró segundos antes de reclamar sus labios de forma lenta y sensual. Edward gruño por lo bajo y respondió al beso de Isabella, disfrutando de su sabor y de sus suaves labios. Llevó una de sus manos al sedoso cabello de ella, agarrando uno cuantos mechones entre sus dedos y dando un suave y excitante tirón._

 _Realmente habrían sucedido cosas interesantes de no ser por el inesperado sonido de un claxon detrás de ellos que, entre otras cosas, casi les causa un infarto. Ambos se separaron de un salto al escuchar un auto tras de ellos que claramente quería aparcar frente a la casa Swan también._

 _-¿Quien carajos fue ese?- Exclamó Isabella con el corazón acelerado por la sorpresa. Quiso ver de quien se trataba pero los vidrios tintados le impedían distinguir el exterior tanto como impedían a extraños curiosear en el interior._

 _Edward bajó un poco su vidrio y miró por el retrovisor antes de girarse hacia Isabella._

 _-Bueno, al parecer los Black están aquí.-_

 _Su mirada lo decía todo, no estaba contento._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola chicos!_**

 ** _¿Qué tal este comienzo de año?_**

 ** _¿Les gustó el capítulo?_**

 ** _Les veo en los comentarios. Comenzaré a contestar preguntas si es que tienen algunas._**

 ** _Los quiere,_**

 ** _Bell Cullen Hall_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mia.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _El placer que me da hacerte mía._**

 _-Cullen-_

 _-Black-_

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente en la entrada de mi casa, mientras Charlie saludaba efusivamente a su amigo del alma Billy Black. No había ni pizca de amabilidad en sus rostros. Ni siquiera la fingida sonrisa amable que se le da a conocidos cuando se les encuentra por la calle._

 _Nada, Cero. Lo único que se veía era una batalla esmeralda y café._

 _Isabella rodó los ojos contemplando aquella escena. ¿Es que acaso Forks era el epicentro del drama?._

 _Es decir, no es que en Seatlle no halla tenido sus inconvenientes con el rubio irritante del señor Hale y el cobrizo exasperante de Edward. Pero por lo menos había tenido una buena y merecida sesión de sexo que la había dejado renovada, casi como nueva. De solo recordarlo le daba un tenue escalofrío._

 _El sexo era lo mejor del mundo, sobre todo con cierto hombre delicioso. Fastidioso, pero malditamente delicioso._

 _Agitó su cabeza levemente para despejar su mente de aquellos recuerdos pecaminosos y decidió concentrar su atención en aquellos hombres que se mataban con la mirada. Isabella decidió esperar un buen merecido minuto para ver si alguno de los dos hombres se dignaba a decir algo más. Sin embargo todo indicaba que pretendían quedarse mirando el uno al otro todo el día._

 _-Jacob- Murmuró Isabella finalmente, tratando de atraer un poco de la atención del gigante moreno- Tiempo sin verte. ¿Que haces por aquí? Tu nunca sales de La Push.-_

 _A cambio de ese comentario algo tenso obtuvo finalmente la atención del bronceado y enorme hombre que hace ya tiempo no veía. Jacob realmente no había cambiado en lo tres años en los que estuvo ausente. Él seguía siendo bronceado, musculoso y malditamente sexy. Lo único que se notaba diferente eran algunos interesantes tatuajes que adornaban sus brazos y cuello. Aquello le daba un toque más duro, que sin duda le debía encantar a las chicas._

 _Una lobuna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mostrando una brillante dentadura._

 _-Solía salir bastante de La Push por ti. Sobre todo en las noches, ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas, Bella?-_

 _¿Acaso estaba haciendo alusión a sus noches candentes juntos? ¿Y con su padre tan solo a unos pasos de distancia?_

 _Mierda, parecía que si lo estaba haciendo. Y parecía además que Edward había captado el directo mensaje, pues lo sintió tensarse a su lado. Cosa que causó que la sonrisa de Jacob se acrecentara aún más._

 _Bueno, ya se acordaba por qué ya no estaban juntos._

 _A veces Jacob era un maldito idiota._

 _Isabella trató por primera vez de morderse la lengua y tratar de no empeorar aquel momento. Realmente no entendía cual era el verdadero problema entre ambos hombres. Bueno, sabía que Edward los había pillado más de una vez antes de una buena follada y les había arruinado el momento como solo él sabia hacerlo. ¿Pero no sabían estos hombres el sentido del perdón? Al parecer no._

 _-¿Y se puede saber que haces por aquí hoy? Seth siempre se encarga de traer a Billy - Seth era un buen amigo de Jacob, siempre se encargaba de traer a Billy a saludar dado que el moreno mayor tenia un humor de los mil demonios desde que Isabella lo había dejado. O por lo menos eso dejaba ver._

 _-Escuché que una vieja amiga había vuelto al pueblo. ¿Me culpas por querer comprobarlo por mis propios ojos?- Ella rodó los ojos. Pero que exagerado todo el mundo con lo mismo. ¿Es que era tan raro querer dejar ese frio pueblucho?._

 _-Sí bueno, no sé cuento tiempo estaré aquí. No es permanente de todos modos.- Por el rabillo del ojo Isabella pudo notar como Edward fruncía el ceño profusamente, por su propia salud mental decidió hacer como que no notaba ese gesto. ¿Qué? Él sabia perfectamente que ella vivía en Kingston._

 _Definitivamente no podía lidiar con ambos a la vez._

 _\- No me extraña, Bella. No has llegado y ya te quieres largar otra vez. Típico de ti. - Isabella alzó las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Perdón? ¿Pero que era toda esa mierda? Él no podía llegar a su casa simplemente a echarle en cara que se había marchado como si aquello fuera el peor pecado de la vida.- Iré por mi viejo- Dijo y sin más se giró para caminar directo a la silla de ruedas de su padre, dispuesto a ayudarlo a entrar a la gran casa Swan. Así, sin más. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca._

 _Probablemente su padre había invitado a Billy Black a pasar el día en la casa Swan. Era realmente una tradición para ellos reunirse por cualquier excusa y comer su tan amado pescado frito. ¿Cual mejor que el ambiente fraternal de las fiestas?_

 _Isabella bufó y rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Esperaba solo tener que lidiar con su madre y su hermana. Ahora tenia que lidiar también con Jacob el idiota. Giró su cuerpo a la derecha para mirar al hombre a su lado y suspiró pesadamente. Al parecer también tendría que lidiar con un Edward realmente amargado._

 _Genial._

 _-Por dios, Edward. ¿Podrías quitar esa cara de culo que traes?- Las manos de Isabella picaban por tocarlo, por abrazarlo y quizás por manosearlo para ver si así dejaba de fruncir el ceño tan ferreamente. Pero claramente no podía hacerlo frente a todos esos ojos indeseados. No cuando ni ellos mismos sabían para donde iba aquello que recién había empezado._

 _Suficiente tenía con la confusión en su cabeza como para agregar público al asunto._

 _-No, Isabella. No me pidas que actúe como si nada cuando ese imbécil está por aquí. Nunca me gustó, ni ahora y mucho menos cuando estaba contigo.- Isabella mordió su labio viendo como Edward empuñaba sus manos fuertemente. Él realmente estaba caliente enojado. Sin embargo no era lo mismo que cuando se enojaba con ella._

 _Ahora estaba enojado en serio._

 _-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático? Sí, fuimos novios. No le veo problema al asunto.- Isabella miró rápidamente a su padre a quien le importaba un comino su existencia mientras se carcajeaba por algo que justo estaba diciendo su mejor amigo. Al parecer nadie se había percatado de su intercambio de palabras algo intenso._

 _Mejor, algo le decía que al pisar la casa ya no podría hablar con Edward con tranquilidad._

 _-Él no era bueno para ti, Isabella. Era una mala influencia, y por lo que veo lo sigue siendo.- Él cruzo sus brazos haciendo que sus músculos se tensionaran deliciosamente. "Isabella, concéntrate."- Además, resulta bastante obvio que el imbécil sigue queriendo algo contigo.-_

 _Ella lo miró como si estuviera realmente loco._

 _-¿De que hablas? El hombre me acaba de insultar implícitamente por si no lo notaste.-_

 _-Isabella, sé lo que estoy diciendo. Y ese cabrón no tiene derecho a hablarte así tampoco.- Él dio un paso hacia delante mirando como Jacob sujetaba la silla de su padre.- Tal vez debería dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras...-_

 _Espera, ¿Qué?. ¿El correctito Edward Cullen pretendía agredir físicamente a un inocente individuo de Forks? ¿Habia dicho, además, una palabrota? Vaya, eso era nuevo. Pero Isabella no estaba para nada interesada en presenciar aquel espectáculo._

 _Rápidamente puso una mano en su pecho, simple contacto que la hizo estremecer de solo sentir el fuerte pecho bajo esa pulcra camisa.- Edward. No.- Lo miró a esos profundos ojos verdes que en ese momento parecían dos pozos enfurecidos.- Eso fue hace más de tres años. Hace parte de mi pasado y no quiero revivirlo. No tengo ningún interés en Jacob y creo que eso es lo único que importa. - El trató de refutar aquello aún queriendo tener un encontronazo con Black. Sin embargo terminó por suspirar pesadamente y mirarla aún muy serio._

 _-¿Podrías quitar esa cara, por favor?- Susurró ella en voz baja. Edward la miró por largo rato y, a pesar de no cambiar su expresión facial en ningún instante, sus orbes verdes por fin se calmaron. -_

 _-No puedo, Isabella. Y en parte eso es tu culpa- Ella abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida. ¿Su culpa? ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser su maldita culpa según ellos dos?_

 _Estaba a punto de mandarlos a la mierda a ambos._

 _-¿Y ahora que hice yo? No me jodas Cullen- Isabella hizo ademán de quitar la mano de su pecho y entonces él la tomo entre la suya, dándole un firme apretón que los reconfortó a ambos pero que solo duró un segundo. Demasiado poco._

 _-Tu no entiendes lo que era ver la puta cara de satisfacción del perro ese cada vez que lo veía salir de tu casa, Isabella. Solo le faltaba el letrero en la frente que dijera que te había tenido.- Isabella suspiró al ver como la molestia volvía a su rostro, pero que voluble era él cuando se trataba de Jacob._

 _-Edward, cualquier hombre hace eso. Son unos fanfarrones y lo sabes.- Isabella trató de restarle importancia al asunto. No estaba de acuerdo con su enojo, él no tenia derecho a despotricar de esa manera teniendo en cuenta que durante ese tiempo había sido novio de su hermana después de todo._

 _A Isabella le confundía su actitud sobremanera, no sabía si Edward decía todo aquello porque lo sentía ahora o porque lo había sentido desde antes. Siempre se conformó con lo poco que obtenía de él. Una mirada, una sonrisa, cuando tenia suerte un dulce beso. Nunca creyó despertar tal furia en él por el simple hecho de estar con alguien más._

 _No había forma de saberlo con certeza de todas maneras, Edward mantenía una fuerte coraza siempre blindando sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Sentía que hasta ahora solo había conocido su pasión y su lujuria. ¿Amor? Eso estaba por verse._

 _-Yo no hago eso, Isabella. Jamas compartiría con nadie el placer que me da hacerte mía. - Ella tragó pesado lentamente mientras digería aquellas palabras. No entendía como él podía ser tan correcto y tan ardiente a la vez. Pero joder, le encantaba._

 _Lo malo es que sentía un problema en sus bragas que necesitaba ser saciado con urgencia y ya no se encontraban en una íntima habitación de Hotel. Isabella mordió su labio ante la atenta mirada del cobrizo._

 _-¿Como puedes decirme eso así tan campante? No me tienes Cullen, sabes de lo que soy capaz. No respondo de mi por posibles ataques carnales- El rostro de él cambió por la sorpresa ante sus palabras, luego se relajó y una leve risa escapó de sus labios. Isabella se distrajo un momento cuando sintió que su padre por fin notaba su presencia. Así que sin más se dispuso a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado._

 _-¡Papá! ¿Es que acaso no piensas reparar en mi? Si quieres me voy- A Charlie le brillaron los ojos al escuchar el arrebato de su hija menor. Su favorita a leguas. Subió los escalones de la entrada seguido por Jacob y Billy y estrechó a su niña en sus brazos._

 _-Mi Bella, ¡Hasta que te dignas a volver!- Ella rodó los ojos, no habían sido muchos días después de todo.- De esta casa no vuelves a salir jovencita.- Exclamó Charlie en un intento por sonar autoritario- Ni sueñes con irte a trabajar por lo menos hasta que terminen las fiestas.-_

 _Isabella suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se dejaba abrazar, y regañar,por él, de verdad lo quería mucho._

 _-¡Edward! Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija, hombre- Charlie le tendió la mano, que el cobrizo no dudó en estrechar con aire muy serio. Otra vez con el hermetismo de siempre.- Pasen todos por favor, la comida ya está lista.-_

 _-.-.-._

 _-¿ Así que…pudiste resolver el problema, hija?- quiso saber su madre mientras le pasaba un gran plato lleno de verduras salteadas. Isabella hizo una mueca mientras se colocaba un poco en su plato, ante la atenta mirada de todos en la mesa._

 _\- No del todo mamá, dejamos algunas cuestiones para el final de las fiestas- musitó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad. Pero era una tarea casi imposible con Edward al lado y Jacob al frente, ambos aun fulminándose con la mirada de vez en cuando._

 _-Es que así debe ser, cariño. No todos son unos adictos al trabajo como tú. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste para las fiestas? ¿Hace tres años? - Isabela abrió los ojos ante la imprudencia de su madre y tomó su tenedor con fuerza._

 _Era cierto, las navidades le recordaban a él pues de cierto modo en esta época lo había conocido. Así que Isabella se distraía en trabajo para no recordar al ojiverde que tan deshecha la había dejado._

 _¡Pero eso no significaba que él se tuviera que enterar!_

 _Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Edward antes de aventurarse a contestar. Pero su hermana Rosalie fue más rápida en lanzar uno de sus tan comunes comentarios ácidos._

 _-Mamá, no te sorprendas. Desde que nuestra querida Isabella se graduó de la Universidad no ha hecho otra cosa que creerse más que nosotros. – Isabella entrecerró los ojos fulminando a es Rubia entrometida con su mirada. Eso era una farsa total._

 _\- Mamá, Kingston no queda tan cerca que digamos. Además, no todos tenemos un…horario tan flexible- Se giró a su hermana, dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa- Y por si no lo recuerdas tú también tienes un título universitario, lo que pasa es que tú eres una mantenida de corazón –_

 _El rostro de Rosalie se tornó rojo mientras una expresión de indignación se formaba rápidamente._

 _Miró de reojo a su prometido, que contrario a lo que se esperaría estaba muy interesado en el intercambio verbal de ambas hermanas, con evidente diversión. Emmett Cullen era lo opuesto total a su hermano. Siempre sonreía y se tomaba todo con diversión y de la mejor manera. Eso explicaba como era capaz de casarse con su hermana, quien armaba un escandalo por las cosas mas ínfimas. Isabella no sabía que pensar de él, pues aún no se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que hubiera tenido el descaro de meterse con la ex de su hermano no le daba precisamente puntos a su favor ante sus ojos._

 _-¡Eres una insolente! Pero a mi no me engañas Isabella.- Entrecerró los ojos con evidente maldad y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios. Eso no pintaba nada bien- ¡Sé perfectamente que la única razón por la que no vienes es…!-_

 _-Rosalie, basta. - Exclamó Edward en un tono moderado, pero al mismo tiempo aplastante. Tanto que hizo callar a la Rubia exaltada en un segundo. Incluso causó que su hermano Emmett dejara su semblante despreocupado por un momento. Pues no le hizo ni pisca de gracia el efecto que, al parecer, aún tenía su hermano en su mujer- Te pido que te comportes y des el ejemplo, como hermana mayor. No hay por qué pelear en las fiestas. – Ella hizo un puchero bastante infantil, impotente ante las ganas de exponerla, pero incapaz, aún ahora, de hacer enojar a Edward. Los padres de ambas no daban con la satisfacción de tener a un nuero como Edward en casa, capaz de hacer callar a sus efervescentes hijas con un solo gesto. Isabella intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en su rostro al ver la derrota de su hermana. Con Edward verdaderamente no podía luchar, y la había dejado como una tonta infantil en frente de todos._

 _Simplemente perfecto._

 _-¡Pero ella me dijo que yo…!-_

 _-Pero nada Rosalie, no le des color al asunto. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermana. - Isabella alzó una ceja y el amago de sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro. Escrutó el perfil de Edward, quien hasta ese momento se negaba a mirarla. ¿Y como era ella, según él?. Aquel comentario le había caído como un insulto, y la sonrisa de suficiencia de su hermana se lo confirmaba. Incluso Jacob tenía una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, sonrisa que quería quitar de una patada. Pero simplemente se limitó a tensar la mandíbula y respirar lentamente._

 _Se las iba a pagar._

 _-Bueno – Dijo su madre carraspeando levemente- ¡Dejen de pelear señoritas, o me veré en la obligación de dejarlas sin postre! -_

 _Todos pasaron a la sala de estar relativamente animados. O eso pensaría alguien con ojos observadores pues la mala cara de Isabella se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. No mejoraba nada el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana Rosalie estuviera teniendo una amena y efusiva charla con Edward quien, para variar, se veía visiblemente relajado y hasta contento. Emmett había salido brevemente por encargo de su madre para traer vaya a saber dios que cosa, y lo primero que Rosalie había hecho fue acaparar por completo a Edward._

 _Sabía que lo hacía para molestarla pues, aunque su rubia hermana no estuviera enterada de el confuso estatus de su relación con Edward, no era tonta y sabía lo que su hermana menor sintió y aun sentía por él._

 _Realmente no quiso darle color al asunto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que distaba la actitud de Edward en ese momento con su actitud la mayoría de veces que había hablado con ella desde que se volvieron a ver. O estaban peleando o estaban teniendo sexo. Y aunque el sexo fuera estupendo nunca se había sentado con ella a habla de cualquier cosa y mucho menos así de relajado y tranquilo._

 _Una punzada fuerte atenazó su corazón, y no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo como aquella joven insegura y triste. Enamorada y nunca correspondida. Ese sentimiento carcomió su corazón por la siguiente media hora, pues por lo visto Edward Cullen se negaba siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, comportándose exactamente igual que siempre._

 _Sin embargo, para ella nada era lo mismo, nada era igual desde aquella noche en el hotel. Su cuerpo y corazón adormilados por fin habían despertado otra vez, dejándola algo desorientada y confusa. No sabía como actuar frente a su familia cuando le picaba todo por estar más cerca de él._

 _Suspiró pesadamente piándose las manos por el rostro, en el asiento mas alejado del salón. Sin percatarse de que, contrarió a su pensar, unos ojos esmeraldas seguían todos sus movimientos de manera discreta y ansiosa. Y no solo unos esmeralda, unos ojos oscuros también la repasaban sin descanso._

 _Isabella frunció el señor al sentir algo olisqueando su pierna. Al mirar se encontró con una bolita que la miraba sacando la lengua. Ella entrecerró los ojos al ver al perro que le había terminado de destrozar su falda favorita. Había sido un regalo de Emmett para Rosalie aquellas navidades, y vaya que daba lata. Un perrito muy animado y ruidoso._

 _Quince minutos después, como Emmett ya de regreso, todos habían terminado de degustar un delicioso café que su madre había repartido con esmero._

 _-No te preocupes mamá, yo puedo con esto- Isabella le hizo saber a su madre mientras le quitaba las ultimas tazas sucias de las manos. - Tú siéntate con los demás a disfrutar del café- Trató de poner su cara mas tierna e inocente._

 _Su madre se la creyó._

 _La forma que sonrió y como le apretó los cachetes con cariño se lo hizo saber._

 _-¡Eres un encanto cielo!- Exclamó segundos antes de sentarse cómodamente al lado de su esposo._

 _Ella solo pudo sonreir malvadamente mientras daba media vuelta hacia la cocina. Justo donde se encontraba Edward. Pues como era de esperarse, el correctito de Edward Cullen se había ofrecido muy galantemente a hacerse cargo de limpiar la mesa y llevar todo a la cocina. Por supuesto que el vago de Jacob y el perezoso de Emmet no se habrían ofrecido ni locos._

 _Pero él era distinto y como le encantaba a Isabella._

 _Bueno, le encantaba cuando no le quería dar una gran patada en el culo. Aunque pensándolo bien aún asi le seguía encantando. Vaya que estaba perdida._

 _Al cruzar el umbral tuvo una vista completa de su fuerte espalda, mientras él se inclinaba muy concentrado sobre el fregadero. Isabella dejó los platos en el mesón de mármol lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y se acercó poniéndose de puntillas, casi respirándole en el cuello._

 _-¿Y cómo soy, Edward?- Él dio un violento respingo antes de maldecir por lo bajo._

 _-¡Isabella, carajo!- susurró- ¡Casi me das un infarto!- Ella lo ignoró magistralmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que él se girara a darle la cara._

 _-¿Si? Pues te lo mereces, por capullo.- Puntualizó sin pelos en la lengua. Él finalmente se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el mesón alzando una ceja._

 _-¿Se puede saber a que se debe ese cariñoso calificativo?-_

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos y se puso las manos en las caderas.- "No le des color al asunto. Ya sabes como es tu hermana"- remedó con una burlesca imitación del cobrizo- ¿Qué mierda significa eso, Cullen?- Exigió saber dando un paso amenazante hacia él._

 _Él no se amedrentó en lo más mínimo. Es más, hasta parecía levemente divertido por su arrebato._

 _-Pues la verdad, que eres demasiado imprudente. Y algo infantil. – Dicho esto le dio un leve apretón a su mentón. Gesto que pretendía ser cariñoso, sin embargo ella no estaba para nada satisfecha con aquella respuesta._

 _-¿Imprudente? ¿Infantil? Por si no lo recuerdas fue ella la que se metió conmigo primero. No soy estúpida, no me voy a dejar. Mucho menos a estas alturas, que le den.- Bufó enojada._

 _Él suspiró casi como si ella fuera un caso perdido, cosa que no ayudó en nada a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Isabella._

 _Intentó no molestarse, pero fue difícil. Aquel pequeño altercado había calado hondo en ella, tal vez por el hecho de que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Ella seguía siendo la pequeña Isabella, la infantil, la inmadura, la segunda opción._

 _Estaba claro quien habían empezado la discusión. Rosalie, que solo tenia palabras de burla y reproche para con ella. Y él, lejos de entenderlo, lo único que hacía era darle la razón con aquel comentario tan despectivo. Como siempre había hecho y como, por lo visto, siempre haría._

 _-Isabella…-_

 _-No, no me digas nada Edward. Ya veo que para ti no soy más que una niñata infantil. ¿No era una niña esta mañana verdad? - Inquirió amargamente refiriéndose al encuentro tan apasionado que habían compartido antes de volver a esta realidad tan decepcionante. Él levantó las cejas asombrado por el curso que estaba tomando la conversación y dio un paso hacia ella tratando de reducir la distancia entre ambos._

 _Sin embargo, Isabella se dejó llevar por el enfado y dio un paso hacia atrás también, rechazando su cercanía._

 _-Mi intención no era…-_

 _\- ¿No era qué? ¿Hacerme sentir mal? Pues lamento informarte que lo has hecho. Escúchame bien, tengo 26 putos años y bien puestos. Y me queda claro que lo que me dijiste en el auto hace unos días es mentira. Rosalie sigue siendo importante para ti, más que yo.- Isabella cerró los ojos momentáneamente suspirando._

 _Al parecer todo aquello se resumía a unas cuantas cogidas y nada más._

 _-Isabella, no asuma cosas que no son.- Murmuró Edward con mucha seriedad._

 _-¿A no? ¿Y se puede saber que es esta mierdita del cuñado perfecto? No han sido más que risitas desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa. A mi lo único que haces es regañarme, reprocharme y decirme que hacer-_

 _-Podría decir lo mismo Isabella. ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hablabas con Jacob? Los vi muy juntos hace rato. - Su mandíbula se tensó un poco de tan solo recordarlo. El pendejo de Jacob había tratado de hacer las pases con ella en el salón hace rato. Sin embargo, con su mal humor no hizo más que despacharlo e ignorarlo. Aunque algo le decía que el moreno no se daría por vencido._

 _-No me cambies el tema, Cullen. ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir más contigo, tus acciones son más que claras para mí. Te agradezco mucho por las cogidas de estos días, te lo tenías bien guardado.- Él frunció el ceño antes la forma tan vulgar con la que se refería a sus encuentros.- Muchísimas gracias, pero te puedes ir a la mierda. – Exclamó finalmente sintiendo sus mejillas arder, de la rabia seguramente._

 _Él estuvo a punto de responderle con el ceño severamente fruncido, pero alguien a las espaldas de Bella se le adelantó._

 _-¿Por qué Edward se tiene que ir a la mierda, Isabella?- Exclamó una voz profunda de hombre. Una que ella conocía perfectamente._

 _Mierda._

 _¿Lo habría oído todo?_

 **Hola Chicas!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo pero quisiera continuar con esta historia que se me ocurrió tan de la nada.**

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **¿Quién creen que los habrá escuchado?**

 **Déjenme** **un Review y háganmelo saber!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Bell Cullen Hall.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los Personajes son de Meyer.**

 **La historia es enteramente mía.**

 **¡Un gran Saludo!**

 **Los invito a disfrutar de esta historia que me sale del corazón.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Esto no será suave, nena._**

 _Isabella cerró los ojos lentamente con el cuerpo visiblemente tenso. Evidentemente estaba maldiciendo en su interior. Ese estúpido se la pasaba todo el día besando el suelo por el cual Rosalie caminaba ¿Y justo se le daba por andar de curiosito cuando los dos estaban teniendo semejante conversación intima?_

 _"Malditos Cullen, malditos todos ellos" Pensó Isabella poniéndose de peor humor._

 _Edward no se encontraba de mejor humor que Isabella, pues también le molestaba la sorpresiva aparición de su hermano. Pero más que nada las insensibles y crudas palabras de Isabella amenazaban con romper su autocontrol. Estaba molesto, furioso con ella._

 _Ya le enseñaría él a ser mas respetuosa, de eso no tenía la menor duda._

 _Isabella se giró sobre sus talones y le dedicó una mirada tan de pocos amigos a Emmett, que el pobre estuvo a punto de tragar pesado._

 _-Porque estoy harta de su existencia. ¡Por su culpa debo dormir en la pequeña cama de la habitación de invitados! Ni mi espalda, ni mi paciencia pueden soportar esta injusticia un día más. - Bufó para darle el ultimo toque a su mentira. Aunque bueno, de mentira no tenía nada, de solo pensar en volver a esa incomoda cama cuando la del hotel había estado tan magnifica le daban ganas de llorar._

 _Otra razón para odiar a Edward Cullen._

 _Emmett los miró unos cuantos segundos a cada uno y decidió dejar pasar aquello por el momento. De imbécil no tenía nada, sabía que ambos ocultaban algo._

 _-No te preocupes Bellita- Ella rodó los ojos ante aquel apodo- No falta nada para el 31 de Diciembre, cuando menos te lo esperes nos habremos ido.- Ella se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla mientras Emmet le daba un suave empujón a su hombro, no sabiendo como sentirse al respecto._

 _Edward permanecía con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo, buscando darle a entender a su hermano que se podía largar por donde había venido de una vez. Aún tenía algunas cosas que dejarles claras a Isabella._

 _Sin embargo, Emmett Cullen tenía otros planes._

 _-Ya dejen esa cara de amargados, por dios.- Rodó los ojos el grandote menor. - Tengo la solución para esas caras largas.- Puntualizó con voz sugerente y moviendo las cejas traviesamente._

 _-¿Ah sí? Ilústrame- Murmuró Isabella, más que todo para hacer cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de su tormento lo máximo posible._

 _-Púes Rosie y yo queremos jugar "yo nunca" versión adultos, y necesitamos más participantes para que sea divertido. Tus padres acaban de salir con el viejo Billy a dar un paseo por el barrio. ¿Se animan? ¡Incluso tu noviecito se ha apuntado! - Espetó Emmett contento causando que Edward se tensara por aquello último. - Habrá Alcohol de por medio. -_

 _-Me convenciste con lo del Alcohol- Dijo Isabella encaminándose a la sala de estar. Aunque no le agradara pasar tiempo con su hermana- Y Jacob no es mi noviecito- recalcó con fastidio._

 _…_

 _Quince minutos después se encontraban todos los jóvenes alrededor de la mesa de café de Renee._

 _Bueno, todos menos Edward. Quien se había negado categóricamente a ser parte de aquel "juego tan ridículo."_

 _Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón de un puesto, visiblemente incomodo por la situación y sin apartar la mirada de Isabella, que se dedicaba a ignorarlo con esmero._

 _Mujer testaruda._

 _Como cosa rara Emmet se había separado un rato de la rubia hueca de su hermana y se había sentado a su lado, mientras que una, nada contenta por ese hecho, Rosalie se sentaba junto a Jacob. Aquel grandote moreno estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa con tal desgarbo que se notaba visiblemente su comodidad._

 _Con ambos brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá miraba a Isabella con intensidad, con algo de enojo y algo más. En un momento Isabella decidió hacerle frente a su mirado y lo observó desafiante, como retándolo a que hablara de una vez._

 _Él se limitó a mostrarle aquella sonrisa peligrosa que conocía bien, y a guiñarle un ojo._

 _Maldito seductor._

 _-Muy bien- Dijo de repente Emmett rellenando cuatro vasos de shots con lo que pensó Isabella que era Vodka.- Ya saben como funcionan las reglas. Nos turnaremos para decir algo que no hayamos hecho y los demás si, el que lo haya hecho debe tomar un shot de Vodka y bajar un dedo de su mano Izquierda. Cuando se queden sin dedos que bajar habrán perdido, ¿queda claro?-_

 _Se acomodó nuevamente al lado de Bella visiblemente emocionado, por lo que ella no pudo más que rodar los ojos._

 _-Yo empiezo- Prosiguió Emmett aclarándose la garganta- Pongámoslo interesante… Yo nunca he tenido sexo en casa de mis padres- Al terminar con la declaración se quedó mirando a los demás acusadoramente, esperando ver quien se atrevía a tomar._

 _Isabella intentó ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sin dudarlo se bebía el shot de un solo movimiento, seguida por Jacob y Rosalie._

 _-¡Vamos! ¿Soy el único ser inocente en esta mesa? Bellita, te lo tenías bien guardado ¿eh?- murmuró maliciosamente mientras le daba un codazo. Sin percatarse de como su hermano se tensaba en su puesto. - ¿Quién habrá sido el afortunado? -_

 _-El Imbécil que tienes en frente- comentó ella como si nada rellenado los vasos. Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada al escucharla tan agresiva, le encantaba._

 _-Imbécil y todo lo que quieras preciosa, pero te encantaba todo lo que hacíamos. - Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras Emmett trataba de esconder una sonrisa._

 _-Era una nena inexperta, que te puedo decir. Ya he probado mejores- Sonrió con suficiencia al ver como la sonrisa confiada de Jacob vacilaba un poco. Pero era cierto, el amargado sentado en el sofá si que sabía como moverse._

 _._

 _Lástima que lo había mandado a la mierda. Que ojos, que cuerpazo, que paquete…._

 _-Uuuuh, se pone intensa la cosa- Dijo Emmett tras soltar una fuerte risotada mientras que Edward, ignorado por todos, se relajaba un poco y hasta dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia._

 _"Toma esa, perro" había pensado._

 _-Es tu turno Bella- dijo su cuñado mirándola expectante. Ella se puso una mano bajo el mentón pensando con cuidado. Finalmente irguió su espalda mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los participantes._

 _-Yo nunca he puesto los cuernos a nadie.- Rodó los ojos al ver la rapidez con la que Jacob se terminó el contenido de su vaso._

 _Idiota._

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombro cuando todos se lo quedaron mirando.- Soy humano, y la carne es débil.-_

 _Isabella se quedó pensando por un momento. ¿Babear por el novio de su hermana estaría catalogado como poner los cuernos? Para ser justos las hermosas veces en las que había besado a Edward habían sido antes de tener algo con Jacob._

 _Por lo que no se catalogaban como engaño, al menos por su parte._

 _-Como sea- exclamó Emmett centrando su atención en su amada prometida- Es tu turno Rosie de mi corazón.- Isabella rodó los ojos por enésima vez, melosos de mierda._

 _Rosalie le tiró un beso en el aire mientras se acomodaba el cabello y ponía un gesto pensativo. -Yo nunca he…-_

 _-¿Trabajado?- preguntó Isabella causando una fuerte carcajada de Jacob y de ella misma. Rosalie la miró con cara de poco amigos y se tragó cualquier comentario ácido ignorándola completamente. A nadie le pasó por alto la rápida mirada que le dedicó a Edward, como si no quisiera ser reprendida por él nuevamente._

 _-Yo nunca he consumido drogas.-_

 _-Viejo, a este paso vas a terminar perdiendo. - Dijo Emmett con expresión divertida al ver como Jacob vaciaba su vaso por tercera vez consecutiva. Él se limitó a sonreír divertido y encogerse de hombros._

 _-Soy un rebelde sin causa- Edward bufó por lo bajo rodando los ojos. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que Jacob nunca le había agradado. Para nada era una buena influencia para la Isabella de, entonces, veintitrés años._

 _-Será un vicioso sin causa- Murmuró Isabella por lo bajo cruzándose de piernas. Él le dedico una mirada divertida sin importarle para nada su comentario grosero._

 _-Muy graciosa preciosa…- Carraspeó sonriendo malignamente mirando a Rosalie y Emmett sabiendo que lo que iba a decir les haría tomar de su vaso instantáneamente. Algo se lo decía-Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie sin condón. –_

 _Emmett gruñó y se tomó su trago rápidamente- Eso no es justo Black, ¡Nos vamos a casar! Por supuesto que hemos estado juntos sin condón. - Se cruzó de brazos como si fuera un niño haciendo berrinche._

 _Jacob tenía una sonrisa victoriosa pintada en la cara mientras los veía a los dos tomar de su vaso. Sonrisa que se borró completamente al ver como Isabella también vaciaba su vaso. Cosa que no solo lo sorprendió a él, sino a Rosalie._

 _-Creo que no me escuchaste bien, Isabella.- Le dijo directamente comenzando a cabrearse un poco. Ella le dio una mirada retadora._

 _-Te escuché perfectamente Jacob. –_

 _-No puedo creerlo- Exclamó Rosalie ya sin contenerse. - Eres una mentirosa Isabella. ¿Dónde está todo tu discurso sobre cuidarse? Siempre dijiste que jamás tendrías sexo sin protección porque no confiabas lo suficiente en nadie. ¡Y ahora me entero de que no has usado condón con Jacob! Que descaro…- Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con burla._

 _-Pues conmigo no fue, Rosalie. Ese cuento también me lo dijo a mi.- Murmuró él amargamente mirándola con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Porque así había sido. Con Jacob había perdido la virginidad y se había rehusado a tener intimidad con él sin protección pues no quería quedar embarazada ni mucho menos adquirir alguna enfermedad. Y así había sido siempre._

 _Bueno, casi._

 _Ella se tensó mientras cuatro pares de ojos se la quedaban mirando fijamente. Sobre todo unos ojos verdes que la querían taladrar con la mirada._

 _-Creo que mi activo uso de condones o no no le incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. Partida de chismosos-_

 _Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado. Agradeció que justo en el momento en el que los tres estaban a punto de atacarla a preguntas se escuchó ruido en el recibidor. Los viejos habían vuelto._

 _Isabella aprovechó para escabullirse a su habitación provisional cuando su madre irrumpió en la estancia siendo ruidosa como siempre. Sus mejillas ardían un poco por como Rosalie la había puesto en evidencia frente a aquel ojiverde que la atormentaba. Pues aquella información le daba una buena idea de los sentimientos de Isabella._

 _Y eso para ella no era nada bueno._

 _…_

 _Isabella se colocaba su delicado camisón para dormir mirándose en el espejo del baño principal con aire ausente. Se había negado a bajar a cenar, puesto que no tenía nada de hambre. Se había recluido en su habitación la mayor parte de la tarde revisando algunos archivos que el señor Hale le había hecho llegar, todo con tal de no pensar en nada relacionado con su vida sentimental._

 _"O más bien sexual" pensó con una mueca en el rostro._

 _Para despejar su mente y relajarse un poco había decidido tomar un largo baño de burbujas con algunas sales de baño que había llevado y aún no sacaba de su maleta._

 _Al salir del baño silenciosamente se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba mucho movimiento en la casa y prácticamente todas las luces se encontraban apagadas. Al mirar su teléfono se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Los Black probablemente se habían ido ya, y la verdad le traía sin cuidado. Todos sabían que cuando Isabella estaba de malas no había normas de buenos modales que la hicieran ser hipócrita y fingir una sonrisa para con los invitados._

 _Caminó lentamente hasta el final del pasillo mientras se acomodaba la toalla y las sales de baño en los brazos, como pudo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró silenciosamente._

 _Casi le da un infarto al darse la vuelta y ver una sombra sentada en su cama._

 _Mirándola fijamente._

 _-¿¡Pero que…!?- Se llevó una mano al pecho después de que las cosas se le cayeran de las manos. Dio unos tímidos pasos hacia al frente y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._

 _Edward._

 _Edward sentado en su cama y con nada más que un pantalón de pijama puesto._

 _Condenadamente caliente._

 _Ella entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Se puede saber que crees que…?- Nuevamente dejó la frase a medias cuando Edward extendió sus grandes brazos y la atrajo tomándola firmemente de las caderas, haciendo que quedara de pie entre sus piernas._

 _-¿Qué que hago, Isabella?- Murmuró taladrándola con sus fieros ojos verdes. Sus grandes manos viajaron a su trasero dándole un apretón que le hizo dar un pequeño sobresalto.- Quiero hablar, dado que no me dejaste decir ni una palabra hace rato.-_

 _Isabella comenzó a respirar un poco más rápido de lo normal al sentir el calor de sus manos en cada una de sus nalgas. Le dedicó una mirada de reproche.- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Y creo que si lo tuviera no necesitaría que me manosees las nalgas para escucharte perfectamente-_

 _Él se limito a darle una sonrisa algo maliciosa y muy caliente mientras la ignoraba olímpicamente y metía sus manos debajo del pequeño camisón, buscando darle otro apretón sin la molesta tela de por medio._

 _Su sonrisa se debilitó un poco al darse cuenta que ella no llevaba bragas. Sus ojos fueron entonces a sus senos y comprobó que no llevaba sujetador, al ver las delicadas puntas rosadas claramente visibles a través de la tela._

 _Esa mujer lo mataría algún día._

 _Esta vez fue el turno de Isabella para sonreir con superioridad al verlo afectado por las vistas de su cuerpo. - Te puedes ir por donde viniste Edward- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida dando un paso hacia atrás, disimulando lo mejor que pudo lo caliente que la ponía la simple cercanía de Edward._

 _Él sin embargo la tomó de la espalda baja y la pegó mas a él mirándola con repentina seriedad._

 _-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva, Isabella?- le recriminó endureciendo un poco la mirada._

 _-No sería impulsiva si no me hicieras enojar tanto, Cullen. Y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije- afirmó mirando hacia otro lado._

 _Lo escuchó bufar desde su posición._

 _-Pues yo estoy muy enojado por todo lo que has dicho. Me has faltado el respeto de muchas formas.- Ella giró la mirada nuevamente a él mirándolo sumamente enojada._

 _-¿Faltado el respeto yo? ¿Quién es el que se la pasa de risa en risa con Rosalie y habla mal de mi con ella en mi propia cara? Te recuerdo que solo nos llevamos seis años Edward. Y estoy cansada de que siempre me trates como una niña. Dime- le pegó los pechos a la cara alzando una ceja- ¿Te parezco una niña acaso?-_

 _El respiró profundamente tratando de controlar su enojo y su excitación y dejó un pequeño beso entre sus senos que la hizo estremecerse levemente._

 _-Me queda bastante claro que ya eres una mujer. Sin embargo no piensas muy bien las cosas.- Ella frunció el ceño- Dime ¿No sería sospechoso que cambiará mi actitud contigo de la noche a la mañana frente a tus padres? ¿De verdad quieres que se enteren todos de nuestra intimidad? - Ella se quedó callada unos segundos. No, no quería._

 _-No espero que te tomes lo que dije para bien. Me disculpo, pero en ese momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió para parar la lengua viperina de Rosalie- Ella se relajó solo un poco.- Pero eso no te da derecho a ser una insolente conmigo.-_

 _-No se de que hablas- Se encogió de hombros como la terca que era._

 _-Me mandaste a la mierda Isabella- Le dijo con ese tono de regañina que la irritaba tanto._

 _-Pues te lo merecías- Dijo ella sin pizca de arrepentimiento en su voz, cosa que lo encabronó aún más._

 _-No, no me lo merecía en lo absoluto. A mi me respetas- Dictaminó con una voz tan imponente que la hizo mirarlo nuevamente._

 _-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me vas a obligar? - Sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que Isabella se había percatado al principio. Verde y Café se enfrascaban en una pelea de miradas._

 _Isabella contuvo un gemido de sorpresa cuando Edward la tomó y rápidamente la acostó en la cama, posándose sobre ella posesivamente._

 _-Veo que nadie te ha enseñado buenos modales de forma efectiva. - Murmuró pasando su abrasadora mirada por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose más de la cuenta en sus senos. Ella se mordió el labio sintiendo como lentamente un dulce calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Edward posó una de sus grandes manos en su muslo desnudo, masajeándolo suavemente. Esa misma mano traviesa subió lentamente por su muslo hasta atrapar nuevamente su nalga derecha de forma posesiva. Se acercó a los labios de Isabella dejándola sentir su aliento caliente sobre ellos. Ella entreabrió los suyos inconscientemente, mezclando así sus alientos._

 _-" Te agradezco mucho por las cogidas de estos días. Muchísimas gracias, pero te puedes ir a la mierda."- Isabella abrió los ojos impresionada al ver como recitaba sus palabras con perfección, como si se le hubieran grabado en la mente. - ¿Cómo te atreves? - Le preguntó segundos antes de darle una fuerte nalgada._

 _Ella gimió al sentir como el impacto iba directo a cierta parte de su anatomía que se excitaba sin remedio ante su actitud molesta y mandona. Se veía muy sexy._

 _Inesperadamente Edward se movió haciendo que la cama rechinara, y la examinó cuidadosamente. – Esta cama no es apropiada- Murmuró finalmente notando lo pequeña que era, causando que Isabella lo mirara con confusión._

 _-¿Para qué?- se atrevió a preguntar. Pero la mirada que él le dio y su respuesta la hicieron frotar sus muslos de pura anticipación._

 _-Para el castigo que te voy a dar- Respondió segundos antes de tomarla rápidamente en los brazos. Causando un pequeño grito por su parte._

 _Isabella se agarró de sus hombros mientras el salía de su habitación rápidamente y se encaminaba a la que él mismo ocupaba actualmente. Ósea la habitación de infancia de Isabella que poseía una cama doble perfecta para hacer maldades._

 _Nada más llegar Edward puso llave y la dejó caer en la mitad de la cama, causando que rebotara un par de veces. Ella lo miraba expectante y algo sorprendida ante su actitud tan atrevida- ¿Qué pretendes? Me parece que fui muy clara cuando te mandé a pasar, Cullen.-_

 _El la ignoró completamente y se arrodilló a los pies de la cama mientras la jalaba hacia él por el tobillo._

 _Pasó un dedo entre sus senos mientras se bebía su imagen. Detallando su piel expuesta y el atrevido e inútil pedazo de tela que la cubría precariamente._

 _Edward volvió a acariciar sus muslos causando que Isabella gimiera suavemente por sus suaves caricias. -Sería bueno que para variar dejaras de ser tan bocona- Le dijo para picarla dejando un beso en su tobillo y bajando cada vez mas hasta acariciar sus muslos internos con los labios._

 _Ella se mordió el labio mirándolo tan cerca de su expuesta intimidad, le era difícil pensar con claridad cuando sus niveles de excitación y frustración sexual no habían más que aumentar._

 _-Solo digo la verdad, Cullen- Murmuró respirando rápidamente._

 _Edward le dedicó una mirada algo exasperada antes de dejar un suave beso sobre el botón de nervios que tanto lo necesitaba, causando que Isabella arqueara su espalda levemente.- No, no lo haces- la contradijo antes de concentrarse de nuevo y darle una suave y tentadora lamida a su sexo._

 _Isabella gimió un poco más fuerte mordiéndose el labio inferior, sintiendo como él la tomaba fuertemente de cada uno de sus tobillos, obligándola a abrir más las piernas y se dedicaba a jugar malvadamente con ella._

 _A los pocos minutos Isabella tenía el rostro y el pecho ligeramente sonrojados mientras Edward seguía degustándola y acercándola cada vez más a aquella espiral de sensaciones que tanto buscaba._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de ver estrellas él se detuvo y se alejó, causando que Isabella abriera los ojos y gruñera molesta._

 _Él se limito a darle una sonrisa algo malvada mientras se quitaba su pantalón de pijama y la dejaba ver cuan preparado estaba para "castigarla".- No tan rápido, preciosa. Se supone que esto es un castigo.- Dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a su lado y subía su pequeño camisón poco a poco, desnudándola completamente ante sus ojos.- Eres una pequeña muy mala Isabella. Rebelde y altanera. Eso esta muy mal…-_

 _Dijo antes de inclinarse y tomar sus labios intensamente. Ella gimió y enredó las manos en su cabello, por primera vez importándole un comino su fijación por reprenderla a cada instante._

 _La tenia en la palma de su mano, y eso lo sabía. Además, Isabella estaba encantaba por la iniciativa de él, demostrando lo mucho que la deseaba. Tanto como ella a él._

 _Ella volvió a gemir cuando él metió su mano entre sus muslos y la acarició, gruñendo al sentir su notoria humedad, lista para él._

 _-Coger…Coger es una palabra que no me gusta, y no debería salir de los labios de una mujercita como tu. ¿No crees?- murmuró él sonriendo, sabía que ella estaba más interesada en sus dedos que en su voz.- Hoy te dejaré muy clara la diferencia entre coger y lo que tu y yo hemos hecho.-_

 _Isabella gritó cuando él la alzó rápidamente y la arrodilló en la cama, de frente al cabecero de esta. Le tomó las manos y las acomodó en la madera de ese mismo cabecero para que tuviera de donde sostenerse._

 _Para ese momento la lengua de Isabella había sido devorada por ratones. Estaba tan aturdida y excitada por su comportamiento que no podía idear ningún comentario ácido y perspicaz._

 _Él se arrodilló tras ella y colocó una de sus manos firmemente en su cadera, mientras dejaba una caliente lamida en su cuello. Isabella gimió nuevamente al sentir como él comenzaba a rosarse con ella lentamente, buscando enloquecerla lentamente. Isabella comenzó a mover sus caderas descaradamente, disfrutando de aquel intimo roce._

 _Edward gruñó en su oído suavemente y la tomó de las caderas con las dos manos para inmovilizarla por un momento._

 _-Esto no será suave, nena- Susurró en su oído segundos antes de penetrarla con fuerza. Ella mordió su labio para no gritar fuertemente al sentir su repentina y completa invasión._

 _Edward subió una de sus manos a uno de sus senos para tomarlo con posesividad mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas de forma fuerte y rápida, saliendo y entrando completamente en su interior._

 _Isabella cerró los ojos atacada por muchas sensaciones. Sus embestidas, sus manos, sus jadeos calientes en su oído. Todo era demasiado para sus sentidos y no pudo más que entregarse a las sensaciones y a él._

 _Era cierto, aquello no era nada comparado a sus encuentros anteriores. Edward siempre había sido suave y delicado con ella en cada momento. Dándole lo que quería, pero de una forma más comedida. Nada como las embestidas salvajes que le estaba dando en aquellos momentos, fuertes y duras que no la lastimaban y prometían enloquecerla de placer._

 _-Isabella, te recuerdo que no estamos solos- Murmuró Edward buscando sus labios, buscando acallar sus gemidos. Ella respondió al beso con ansias, cosa que no hizo más que encenderlo, causando que sus embestidas aumentaran de velocidad._

 _Ella sentía que no podía más con su fuerza y su pasión. Apretó con fuerza la manera entre sus manos buscando sostén ante un placer que la sobrecogía sin dudas._

 _-¿Te gusta? Dímelo- Exigió él haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas que la hicieron morder sus labios con fuerza. Al no escuchar respuesta paró las embestidas repentinamente, causando que Isabella gimiera insatisfecha buscando sus labios._

 _-Sabes que si. Sigue, quiero más…- Pidió ronroneando de una forma que lo sulfuró más, si aquello era posible. Edward gruño sobre sus labios mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y continuaba con aquellos movimientos de cadera que muy pronto la tuvieron al borde nuevamente._

 _-Escúchame bien Isabella- Murmuró girándole el rostro un poco y mirándola a los ojos, notando aquel chocolate que le encantaba nublado de placer. Por él, tal y como debía ser.- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacer eso.- A ella le sorprendía como su voz podía sonar tan estable mientras ella sentía que se ahogaba buscando aire._

 _-Vuelve a mandarme a la mierda y me vas a conocer ¿Entendido?- Ella cerró lo ojos por un segundo pero asintió derrotada lamiéndose los labios.- Si te molestas conmigo lo hablamos, no voy a tolerar un comportamiento semejante. ¿Lo entiendes?- Ella lo miró exasperada por un momento, y él aprovechó para entrar en ella completamente, cosa que la distrajo por completo._

 _-Si, ya entendí mandón. Ahora cállate y sigue así.- Jadeó en sus labios llevando una mano hacia atrás y aferrándola a su cuello.- Edward…me quiero correr- Jadeo en sus labios nuevamente, de una forma tan sensual que casi lo enloquece._

 _Él llevo una mano a su seno derecho estimulándolo, mientras la otra se perdía entre las piernas de ella, dándole el último empujón para caer al vacio._

 _-Oh, demonios. Si…- Exclamó Isabella antes de que Edward se apoderara de sus labios tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Sintió como ella se contraía fuertemente alrededor de él y como jalaba su cabello con la mano que había colocado en su nuca segundos antes. Verla llegar al orgasmo era una de las cosas que Edward disfrutaba más, sus jadeos y ronroneos satisfechos eran lo necesario para causar su propia liberación._

 _Edward la siguió a los pocos segundos acelerando sus embestidas mientras gruñía fuerte._

 _Quizás mas fuere de lo que debió haberlo hecho._

 _Ella se dejó caer rendida en sus brazos, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo y una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Edward enterró la cara en su cuello por unos segundos recuperando la respiración, ambos aún de rodillas._

 _-Joder…- susurró Isabella dejando ver lo enormemente satisfecha que estaba- Por fin cumplí mi fantasía.- Murmuró disfrutando de aún tenerlo en su interior._

 _-¿Y cual es esa?- Murmuró Edward estrechándola aun mas en sus brazos, sin intención de dejarla ir a pesar lo incomodo de la posición en la que estaban._

 _-De tenerte en esta cama- Murmuró riendo por lo bajó. Él acompaño su risa un momento._

 _Rjsa que terminó rápidamente al escuchar un toque en la puerta y una voz que les sentó como agua fría a ambos._

 _-¿Edward? ¿Te encuentras bien? Nos pareció escuchar ruidos raros. Abre, por favor.-_

 _Mierda._

 _Era Charlie._

 ** _HOLA!_**

 ** _Qué les pareció? No salen de una para meterse en otra jeje XD._**

 ** _¿A que nadie se esperó que fuera Emmett el que los escuchó?_**

 ** _Por ahí vi unos Charlie y Jacob en los comentarios del cap anterior._**

 ** _¿Cómo se saldrán de esta ahora?_**

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _Los quiere,_**

 ** _Bell Cullen Hall_**


End file.
